Becoming Jane
by Whisperheart
Summary: What if Harry wasn't the only Potter child? Remus and Sirus had kids? What if these girls were forgotten, in the shadow of the famous Harry Potter? It's rated T for language and violence. Character death. Formerly titled the Jane Lupin Memories.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Second Chapter, not as long, probably not as good. This is just a quick overview of the things Jane wouldn't have been able to remember as a small child. **

* * *

Chapter One: The Beginning

On October 27th, 1980 a baby girl was born to Violet Cordin and her husband Remus Lupin. The couple were lifetime sweethearts, and received their firstborn with joy. This little girl completed their happiness. Yet, the baby's life had begun in a dark time. She had been born into the reign of the Dark Lord-He Who Must Not Be Named- Voldemort. It was a dangerous time for witches and wizards such as her parents.

The baby girl shone a ray of happiness into the dark world though. Mainly her looks favored her mum- dark brown, silky waves, long black eyelashes, clear skin, a sloping nose, and rosebud lips. Her father was only reflected in those haunting light blue eyes of her's. Personality wise she was more like her father. She matched him perfectly-preferring a small group of friends, tending to be a loner, desiring ONE true love, and being rather protective. She also had inherited his……. Wolfish qualities.

Nervousness was the mood of the time as members of the Order of the Phoenix disappeared. Quickly the Lupin baby was christened, receiving family friends, Lily Potter and Sirius Black as godparents. Violet and Remus feared for their lives and decided to go into hiding. They moved to a home in Godric's Hollow.

Unfortunately no one was interested in employing a werewolf, and so Remus had a hard time finding work. The family had to depend on Violet's large inheritance. Violet was a descendent of Rowena Ravenclaw, and thus was a talented witch. Some days, your life depended on knowing how to defend yourself…… and sometimes being a pureblood helped.

Times were getting tenser and one terrible night, reality slapped all the Order of the Phoenix hard in the face. It was the event that convinced James and Lily that they should go into hiding. It was a late summer night, and a huge party of the Phoenix members was going to the house of Sarah and Thomas Potter. Thomas Potter was James's younger brother, and his wife Sarah, although a Squib was close friends with many of the witches and wizards. The party went well for the first half, but when the sun set, things got dangerous.

The children were playing in a pen off to the side. The adults were laughing and relaxing-all together enjoying their break from worrying about the Dark Lord. Suddenly figures were apparating in around them and closing in on the Order of the Phoenix. People ran screaming, fighting off Death Eaters while trying to get away. When the fight cleared many people had disappeared to the safety of their homes and the few that remained were injured from the fight. Sarah and Thomas were dead. Devastated about his younger brother James went home to tell Lily. Remus and Violet arranged for Adalinia, the deceased's infant daughter to go to an orphanage.

Two days later almost all of them members of the Order of the Phoenix had gone under cover. James and Lily chose their secret keeper, and everyone believed the keeper to be Sirius Black. It was only six months later that Annabella Black, came sobbing to her friend Violet, telling her that Lily and James were gone. Annabella told Violet the worst bit of all. Sirus had been escorted to Azkaban, for helping in the murder of the Potters. Remus and Violet knew they couldn't allow Annabella to raise the girls alone, so invited her to move to Godric's Hollow. Annabella brought her twin daughters-Cloretta and Alianora.

Yet, the world was happier, people were glad to find out that Voldemort had been defeated by little Harry Potter. People were happier than ever. The witches and wizards stopped worrying about whether they would come home alive. They started allowing the kids to play outside. Happiness came back to the wizarding world.

But Death Eaters hadn't all been put in jail. Many were still on the loose, avoiding Azkaban, and continuing Voldemort's work. The Lupins would never see the terrible event coming. The dark night that would shatter their world. Five year old Jane would never guess what was coming. Yes, the baby's name was Jane Violet Lupin. Me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Dark Night**

I snuggled closer to my mum, enjoying the warmth in the nighttime air. Mum stroked my hair as we stared up at the inky sky. "What's that one Mummy?" I asked pointing up at the twinkling stars.

"Ursa Minor" Mum said. She has studied Astrology as her main subject in Hogwarts. We often came out to stargaze at night. "And there is her mum, watching over her forever-Ursa Major."

I sat up studying my mum's face. She seemed tired, worried. Her eyes were had dark rings underneath them. I knew Dad hadn't said when he was coming home, but Dad always came home. He'd be fine. Dad was a werewolf, so he had trouble finding work and had to leave the house on the full moon. I was sort of a werewolf. Sometimes when the moon was full I transformed into a wolf. I was always able to control myself though, but I got really sick afterwards.

Mum turned sensing my eyes on her. Smiling she reached over and tousled my dark brown hair. "C'mon- bedtime sweetheart. " Scooping me up, she headed up the back steps. I closed my eyes, resting my head on her shoulder. As the screen door swung shut behind us. A cool breeze followed us into the kitchen. A flash of blue dazzled me behind my eyelids. That only happened when someone was trying to break through the magic enchantments around our home. I felt Mum pause to look out the window before carrying me up to the second floor.

The little house we lived in only had three bedrooms-unfortunately-that meant little space for all of us. The master room where Mum and Dad slept was across the hall from the staircase. Auntie Bella- Annabella Black- slept in the smallest room with the connecting bathroom. The last bedroom I had to share with Auntie Bella's twin daughters: Cloretta-who I liked, and Ali-who I didn't. Ali and I had a pure hate relationship. She thought I was stuck up, and I thought she was annoying.

Mum slipped into the dark bedroom, pulling back the covers with one hand, and laying me down. Ali and Clorry already slept peacefully. I was surprised when Clorry didn't stir. She was a light sleeper. I pulled the sheets up to my chin, burrowing down into the covers. I opened my eyes to peer up at my mum. She smiled. "Goodnight my little one." she whispered kissing me on the forehead. She walked to the doorway and whistled. A few seconds later I heard the jingle of my Crup's collar as he entered the room. Crups were literally a wizarding dog. Resembling a Jack Russell Terrier with a forked tail (that had to be removed in a painless surgery) they were cute and loyal to their owners.

"Chili" I called. I felt him jump up lightly onto the bed, turning circles at the bottom of the bed before settling down. Mum kissed me lightly on the head before leaving. Sighing I rolled over and drifted off to sleep……

I dreamed I was in Ireland at our summer home. Mum, Dad, and I were posing for a photo, the coast in the background. Suddenly the ground shook beneath me. I was falling into a crack in the Earth, the dirt swallowing me up. A scream broke through my thoughts. "Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

I sat up, a cold sweat forming. Clorry was shaking me roughly. Tears soaked her face. I reached for the glass of water on my beside table and gulped the liquid. Chili let out a growl. "Jane! Sss-so-someone downstairs is screaming." she whispered her voice trembling.

I pushed aside my covers glancing at the door. Sure enough light seeped in from underneath. I was just ready to go downstairs and find out what was going on, but I noticed Ali still sleeping. Never one to miss a chance to annoy my enemy I picked a picture book off the floor. Weighing it in my hand I threw it at Ali's head. It made contact with a satisfying sound. She let out a small groan, rolled over, and fell from the bed. _Thump! _

"JANE!" she huffed indignantly, pushing her unruly black curls from her ghostly pale face. "Shut up!" I hissed. As a thud came from below our feet a look of shock spread across her face. For once she actually did what she was told. I listened waiting for another noise. A loud shriek echoed through the house.

"That sounds like Mummy!" Clorry whimpered. Without a second thought she ran for the door wrenching it open, and sprinting down the stairs. Ali and I hurdled after her. A weird green light was coming from the living room. A large group of masked witches and wizards in black cloaks stood with their wands out. Auntie Bella was spinning in the air, her face wet with tears. A soft moan came from her. Mum was being restrained by two people. She was shouting at the man pointing his wand at Aunt Annabella's spinning form. "Let her down you son of a-" Clorry screamed and all the heads in the room whipped around to stare at us.

Someone tittered, and said in a high pitched voice. "Ahhhh isn't this just too cute?" The woman was tall and had a wild mess of black hair, and heavy-lidded eyes. "The children have come to play. " Clorry wailed jumping up and down trying to reach her mom. "BELLATRIX NO!" Mum shouted at the same time the witch flicked her wand. Cloretta went flying across the room, smacking into the china cabinet. Glass shattered as Clorry crumbled to the floor.

Ali and I ran to her. I grabbed her hand and stared at her face. Her red brown hair covered her eyes. "LEVICORPUS!" Bellatrix cackled. Ali shrieked as she was hoisted into the air. Bellatrix swung her wand here and there, smacking Ali into paintings, lamps, and bookcases. Blood soaked the top of her head. I whimpered longing for my Mum to laugh and tell me it was all just a joke. Bellatrix's eyes narrowed and she threw Alianora to the floor. "Oh my, the werewolf's daughter" Something in her eyes changed as if she was remembering a great personal slight. "Landed my husband in jail he did…… CRUCIO!!!"

It was like nothing I'd ever felt before. Worse than when Ali had lost control on her magic and blasted me. One second I was crouched by Clorry and the next I was in excruciating pain writhing on the floor. Gasping in pain I heard someone screaming-me. Searing heat engulfed me. I felt like a thousand knives were stabbing my body over and over. Suddenly, as the spell came to an end, I felt freezing water being numbed over me. I felt numb and frozen, even though it was all in my mind.

Blinking I resurfaced. The Death Eaters were laughing madly. A blazing fire was going in one corner of the room. Bellatrix was using it to burn Lord Voldemort's name into the wall. One wizard smashed open a window, shooting magic into the sky. The Dark Mark exploded over my home. Slumped on the floor, I felt horribly nauseous, the worse kind of sick. Rolling over I saw my mum straining to reach me.

"I'm so sorry Jane. Oh, oh, my poor little girl. Poor Clorry, poor Ali. " she gasped. Her face was deathly white, blood trickled from her lip. Bellatrix turned on her heels hearing Mum.

"Oh I could end the suffering. Put a stop to it right here. " A sadistic grin formed on her face. "I could clean up this little mess once and for all; I do owe that mangy mutt. As good as killed my husband, shipping him off to Azkaban. "

Raising her wand she brushed her hair from her face. The wand leveled pointing at her first victim. Auntie Bella was still floating above us, Clorry was crying in the corner. Everyone was silent. I heard Mum's voice, pleading.

"Please Bellatrix, Don't do this! Spare them, spare them! Not the children!" Clearing her throat Bellatrix screamed. "AVADA KEDVRA!!!"

A flash of green filled m vision, and someone in the room was dead.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Motherless, Fatherless**

As I stood by the headstone, and laid the flowers on the grave I felt numb. Distant. Alone. Motherless. It had been three days. Now Dad picked me up and together we walked away from the grave. I stared at it with sad eyes, peeking over Dad's shoulder. Hot tears spilled down my face onto Dad's jacket.

I remember that night, after the green cleared from eyes, seeing Mum dead on the floor. Her eyes staring lifelessly across the room. Bellatrix had laughed aimed her wand at Cloretta and then suddenly the door burst open and Aurors were spilling in. They had been alerted about the Dark Mark and had come to investigate. Bellatrix Lestrange, her husband, and brother-in-law were tried for murder and torture before being shipped off to Azkaban.

After we got back home Dad set me down on the couch. Looking me in the eye he said. "I'm going to be gone for a while. I'm leaving to work. I have a job, and I won't be home that often Aunt Annabella is going to look after you. "

I bit my lip. He was leaving me? Now especially after all we'd been through in these past few days. Looking down at the floor I resisted the urge to cry. I wanted to wake up, know if it was all a dream, and have Mum hold me tight again. "When will you be back home?"

My dad wrapped me in a big hug, drawing me close. "I don't know yet Jane. I promise I'll let you know as soon as I can, and I'll write to you every day."

"'Kay" I mumbled. The next morning Dad left. All his trunks were downstairs with his name neatly written on them. _**Property of R. J. Lupin**_. As he promised the letters came on a regular basis and I insisted Auntie Bella to read them to me as soon as they arrived. Then I immediately had her pen a response. Using Apollo, the owl, Ali, Clorry, and I had gotten for Christmas I would send back a response. Although I had grown more distant, and definitely unhappy, I tried to convince Aunt Bella that I was fine. Unfortunately nothing slips past Annabella Black.

Aunt Bella was obsessed with cheering us up. She would take us for long vacations, and have sudden shopping sprees in Diagon Alley. I had to admit slowly overtime I was growing use to my new life. Ali and I were excited when we first showed signs of magic. We blew up each others' personal belongings. And a few months later Cloretta made a seed blossom into a flower. We were all magical.

The best gift any of us received was our new pets. All of us were animal obsessed Dad and Aunt Bella included. We had an owl, named Apollo we all shared. When Dad came home to visit he brought us a Niffler, which we all agreed was so adorable we had to name is Baby. Ali had a German Shepard: Jonathan, and a Kneazle (wizard cat) named Charlie. I also had a Kneazle named Mack, and of course Mum's Crup, Chili. Cloretta wasn't much into animals, but did own a black cat named Morgana.

When we were seven, Aunt Bella decided we needed to learn more. She began homeschooling us, teaching us the basics: Reading, writing, math. She even tried to teach us to control our magic. This was after I blew up her favorite vase to scare Ali. One day she woke us up early and had us pack our suitcases.

"Where are we going?" Ali asked excitedly, as we boarded a large purple bus.

"Hogsmeade dear. I'm doing an interview for the Quibbler. "

A few hours after along ride we hopped off at a quaint snow-covered village. Aunt Bella quickly checked us into a hotel and dropped off our bags. Heading across the road we went to a cheery pub called The Three Broomsticks. A man in wild violet robes jumped to greet us as we entered.

"Ah, Mrs. Black! It's a pleasure, a real delight! We've been longing to run an article for so long! I can't thank you enough!"

Aunt Bella thanked him, and ordered drinks for us. "Now first off Xenophilius I'd just like to make it clear the children and Sirus are to be left out of this article. That includes Jane. "

The man turned to look at us smiling. "Quite right! No need to get into nasty business." At the mention of Sirus, Cloretta and Ali fell silent. It was a reminder to me that all though Sirus had not died, he was gone from their lives. We sat quietly drinking for the next few hours while Auntie Bella answered thousands of questions. As we listened I noticed it mostly revolved around her relationship to Godric Griffindor.

When the interview came to an end the eccentric wizard thanked us for sitting through it. "You'll be extremely talented when you go to Hogwarts, won't you now? Alianora and Cloretta- it will be interesting to see what House you land in. "I frowned as he left.

"Aunt Bella what did he mean?" I asked later as she tucked us into bed.

"Oh Jane he's just referring to the fact that Nora and Cloretta are descendants of both Godric Griffindor and Salazar Slytherin. Through your mum you're related to Rowena Ravenclaw. "

"Really?" I thought about how special, how much closer to Mum that made me feel.

"Really. Now get some sleep we've got a bus to catch tomorrow….."

_**A few years later**_

As the years flew by and Dad came back I was surprised at how I was kind of starting to get along with Ali. I sometimes even took her sides in fights. It wasn't until one morning when Ali and I received our Hogwarts letters that it set in Ali was actually my friend.

One morning, the spring when we were ten, Ali and I were playing with Baby in the living room. Cloretta came storming in screaming her head off. I thought she was going to pass out from the lack of oxygen. Her face was the color of a tomato. Dad came running in after her.

"Really Cloretta! I'm sure the owl is just a little slow!" he snapped as she howled. Dad didn't get angry easily. I realized this must have been going on for a while. Cloretta's letter of attendance to Hogwarts had not arrived yet. Aunt Bella was sure one was coming. She just believed the owl was lost.

"I HATE YOU!!! I HATE YOU ALL!" she screamed. She ran at Ali and begun kicking her and pulling her hair. Dad was livid. He picked her up and dumped her in a corner.

" CLORETTA! For God's sake, you will stop this right now! Just because their letters came and yours didn't doesn't mean you not getting one. "

Tears slid down Clorry's face and for a second I felt sympathetic. I did feel she was over-reacting a little. Ali spoke up. "Geez Clorry. It's not like we called you a Squib." Bad, bad move.

"I AM NOT A SQUIB!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she shrieked. Flames of molten gold all of a sudden burst from her hands. She gasped shell-shocked. Cloretta had never done magic that powerful. It was great. Oh, but the bad news was that house was now in flames. I thought Dad and Aunt Bella were gonna kill her. From the looks on their faces I knew she was in trouble.

Unfortunately we had to move out of the little house in Godric's Hollow. It was burned beyond repair although we rescued most of our belongings. We packed up and moved to Grimmauld Place. And it was awesome. Way bigger and plenty of room to get away from each other. Not cramped at all. Oh, and Ali and I? We took one look at the other's soot-smeared face and exploded with laughter.

_**Three Weeks Later**_

The as we hurried through the crowded train station my only worry was that we would miss the Hogwarts Express. I'd be ashamed to arrive through Floo Powder after the Soxrting. Suddenly I could see it up ahead. The column between Platforms 9 and 10: the secret entrance for us magic folk.

"Alright one at a time and careful please. " Aunt Bella said. Ali ran head first through the wall, followed by Cloretta and my aunt. Dad picked up one of my suitcases and we walked through together.

Platform 9 ¾ was magical to say the least. Warm cheery lamps were hung in the station and several people with wands were gesturing toward empty compartments. The train was a deep red, covered in gold lettering. Smoke was already puffing from the chimney on it. "Dad it's leaving soon!" I gasped.

Dad turned to me, looking away from where Aunt Bella was saying goodbye to her twin daughters. "It's alright Jane. They won't leave without you. He set down my trunk and gave me a big hug. I was embarrassed, but realized this was the last time I'd see him until Christmas. "Bye Dad." I mumbled.

He grinned, and suddenly he didn't look nearly as shabby. "Don't be nervous. I'll be waiting for your letters. I want to know exactly what House they place you in. "I smiled back. I knew he was secretly hoping for Griffindor, but Mum had pure blood from the Ravenclaws. I was starting to doubt I'd have a chance in old Godric's House. I grabbed my trunk and the cat cage and loaded them into a mainly empty compartment. Cloretta and Ali were already in leaning out the window, shouting last goodbyes at Aunt Bella. I waved excitedly as the train began taking off. I felt nervous excited. School was starting. Would Dad remember to feed himself without me home? He waved back. Yep, He'd be fine.

As I settled back into the plush red seat the three of us each took out our new cats. I had gotten a beautiful lynx ragdoll. I'd named her Artemis. I thought it went well with Apollo-who we'd also brought along. Ali had Merlin a fluffy Persian tom, and Clorry had gotten another black cat named Nimue. Only Apollo and Morgana escorted us from home. Magical pets such as Crups, Kneazles, and Nifflers were not allowed at Hogwarts. A voice cut through my thoughts. "Oh hello… Is this taken? My cousin and I were just looking for a place to sit….. "

**

* * *

**

**I hope you guys liked this new chapter. It is a bit sad, and sums up the rest of the years before school. I suppose you could say it's a little bit of fluff. You learn about the families and all that. And ***_**gasp***_** who died. Anyway, next chapter they'll be starting school! You'll have some romance and you'll meet two new characters who play a main part! Thanks for reading. ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: The Dragon and the Lions**

The girl's voice was timid, almost nervous. She was tall with hazel eyes and a pale complexion. Her hair was long reaching almost all the way down her back and was a blondish brown. I noticed a nasty scar on her throat, as if someone had used dark magic to jinx her. Beside her was an even taller first year. Standing probably around six foot, four inches this girl had striking green eyes. Her hair was pulled back into a sloppy ponytail and was light brown. Then my eyes zoomed in on her shoulder-bared by the camisole she was wearing. A lightning scar. Almost an exact replica of Harry Potter's from his forehead.

I smiled and nodded. "Of course you can sit with us. " Cloretta looked up from her _Witch Weekly_. Always the social one she stood up and helped them get their trunks in the compartments above. Extending her hand she grinned at the girls. "Hi, I'm Cloretta Black. This is my sister Ali, and Jane Lupin-our friend. Who are you?" she asked as they settled in. The taller girl beamed.

"Samantha. Samantha Potter. And this is my cousin, Adalinia Potter. Of course Addie is frequently used as her nickname." Then she narrowed her eyes taking in Cloretta's freshly manicured nails and designer bag. "Mind you, if you call me Samantha I'll rip you to shreds. Sam will do just find. Not nearly as girly." I could already tell I liked her. She spoke with confidence, rambled a bit, but not afraid to speak up. She seemed on the opposite side of the spectrum of her cousin. Addie was quietly looking at us. I was betting on her being one of those precise and to the point girls. A real bookworm.

I refocused on what Sam was now saying. "And my mum was a real brilliant witch, but she and Dad are both dead now. Everyone knows that story." I blinked.

"Wait. Did you say your last name was Potter?" I gasped.

Sam looked at me like I was stupid. "Yes, duh, of course I did. I'm the daughter of Lily and James Potter, the twin sister of the Boy-Who-Lived. What crap. The only reason he is alive is because Mum stepped in front of him. If Voldemort had gone for my crib first I'd be the Almighty Chosen One." She grinned at me. "Sorry if I didn't make that clear. My cousin here is on my dad's side. His brother's daughter. Addie's mum was a Squib, so I doubt you would know her." I gaped.

Cloretta beat me to it. "Oh My God! You're Adalinia! The poor little girl who lost her parents when she wasn't even a year." _'Real smooth Clorry'_ I thought. Addie frowned quickly, but then nodded. "Yes, I'm Thomas and Sarah Potter's daughter. "

It didn't take long for us to begun to get along over some butterbeer and Chocolate Frogs. Addie was just as I predicted, although talkative when she was comfortable, was the shyer more bookwormish one. Sam could be blunt and was eager to be heading back to Hogwarts.

"I grew up there you see. Dumbledore decided it would be best not to force me on my aunt too, so I've grown up a way from Harry. Gosh, he thinks I've been living in some orphanage! No offense Addie."

"None taken." Addie winked. Same continued. "Anyway, Uncle Albus decided to raise me in Hogwarts, so I know the castle pretty well, and I've seen loads of Quidditch games. It was a right bit of fun. This summer Uncle Albus heard Addie had inherited the magic from her Dad, so he had me take her around Diagon Alley. We've spent the past two and a half weeks roaming the streets."

I choked on my Pumpkin Pasties, my face turning blue as I gasped for air. Sam gave me a hard thump on my back. When I could breathe again I asked. "Did you just call Headmaster Dumbledore, Uncle Albus?" Ali's eyes shot up.

Sam popped a light blue Bertie Botts Bean into her mouth. "Yeah, He raised me. I know almost all the teachers pretty well, Uncle Al, is a lot easier for a two year old to say than Headmaster Dumbledore. He did say though that I must refer to all the teachers as Professor from now on. It's going to be weird, being one of their students."

Suddenly someone knocked on the compartment's door. Clorry pulled it open. A boy with slicked back, pale blonde hair stepped in. His face was pale and his gray eyes scanned us quickly. When he didn't speak Sam butted in. "And you are who?"

The boy came to his senses. "Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius and Narcissa. I suppose you've heard of our family."

"Loads." I muttered under my breath. Addie snickered.

His eyes flickered over me. "Ahhh, yes Remus Lupin's daughter. What a shame. I heard you mother might have gotten somewhere in life if she had actually married someone in her social class." My hands curled into fists. I was ready to knock him out, but he continued speaking in a lofty tone. "I heard the Black daughters were in here. As you know we're related and I'd love to get to know my cousins."

Addie wrinkled her nose as if detecting something foul. Cloretta's eyes widened a bit, but she stretched out her hand. "Cloretta Black, nice to meet you. This is my sister—"

"Alianora." Ali was acting odd, smiling shyly at Draco. For a second I could've sworn she batted her eyelashes. When Draco, smiled back, her cheeks flushed.

"Yes, well I hope I'm not intruding- "

"Too late." Sam said pretending not to see him. His pleasant smile slid off his face.

"Well, I was wondering if you ladies wanted to join me, with some others. I have to say it's a fairly private gathering and only those…. Deserving will be invited." Draco avoided looking at me, Sam, or Addie.

Ali jumped to her feet. "I'll come. It would be nice to meet a few other people. I'll meet you all at the boats." She got up and followed Draco out.

"Wonderful Alianora. What about you Cloretta?" he asked.

Cloretta looked up from _Witch Weekly_ a small smile on her face. "Oh well as I tempted as I am, I pass this time Draco." She spoke coolly. As Ali followed Draco down the hall I remembered Dad's warning about Dark wizarding families. He had mentioned Lucius Malfoy as a strong supporter of Voldemort.

"_Right power-hungry that family is. They hate those of impure birth, thinking they shame the wizarding world. Anyone who dares to marry something as awful as a half-breed or a Muggle can be assured to never be welcomed by them again. They hang with only those of the purest blood. Don't trust them. The Malfoys are always up to no good…." _

* * *

"FIRST-YEARS THIS WAY! FOLLOW ME!" bellowed a large man with a wild tangle of black hair. "My name's Hagrid and I am the groundskeeper. I'll be taking you up to Hogwarts by boat. Professor McGonagall will be then speaking with you about the ceremony." Sam, Addie, Cloretta, and I were keeping an eye out for Ali, but so far she seemed to still be with Draco. Hurrying toward the boats we found out just how many new first-years there are this year.

A lot of the conversation swirling around involved Sam's brother. "Harry Potter, he is here this year. First year."

"Suppose we'll have classes with him? I hope so."

"I've heard he was raised by a bunch of Muggles."

"Didn't even know about magic!"

"No way! He had to know who he was!"

Addie was laughing. "Sam if they figure out how closely related you are to him, you'll have plenty of girls dying to be your friends. No worries about popularity. "

"Addie, you know, I've talked to Dumbledore and we've agreed keeping my relationship with Harry on the down low. I have never even met my own brother. The last thing I need is to suddenly be buddy-buddy with him." Sam fixed her hair, as we entered the castle. Cloretta was about to speak, but Ali turned up.

"Sorry Draco has some interesting ideas, and I felt rude to just walk away-"

"First-years! We are about to go over some rules. I want complete silence during the Sorting. Don't be nervous every person in that room has gone through the exact same process. The Sorting Hat knows what it is doing and will place you where you need to go. The four houses are: Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Gryffindor. When I call you, you shall proceed to the stool, and sit while the Sorting Hat makes it decisions. Is that clear?" spoke a tall witch with her hair pulled back in a tight bun. All of us nodded. "Very well, I'm Minerva McGonagall, and I manage the first-years. Your Heads of House and I are looking forward to teaching you. Follow me. "

We all hurried through the great oak doors in a pack. All of us strained to stay in the middle away from prying eyes. I was jostled along and was somewhere in the middle when we reached the front of the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall, unrolled a long scroll. "Hannah Abbot?" she called out. A timid looking girl walked up the steps and took her place on the stool. The Sorting Hat called out immediately "HUFFLEPUFF!"

And so the next hour continued with each of us being sorted. I was surprised when both Cloretta and Ali got a cry of "GRYFFINDOR!" When it finally came to me and McGonagall, called out "Lupin, Jane." I felt sick to my stomach. Walking up the steps I felt all eyes on me, and I wondered why I didn't slip when walking. Taking my seat on the stool the old hat was lowered onto my head.

"Ahhh the daughter of Remus and Violet. Interesting, interesting….. Your father has such courage and it shows in you. Great determination and loyalty. Certainly. Yet, your mother a pure descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw yourself. Perhaps you belong somewhere, where we can test your great mind? Make you the top of your class; let you truly pursue your academic opportunities. Surely you have just as much talent as Mrs. Lupin. Hmmm, but so strong is your father in your heart. Oh well then… " The Sorting Hat muttered. I was lost. Which house would I be put in? How much longer would they let me sit there until the Hat finally made a decision? " GRYIFFINDOR!!!!"

I grinned and walked down the steps to sit with Ali and Cloretta. A bunch of smiling students surged around to greet me. I watched the rest of the Sorting with a lighter heart. I saw Ali was a little put out when Draco Malfoy went to join the Slytherin Table, but he waved to her later on. The most anticipated moment came with the Ps. Adalinia first came to us, then Harry-who was greeted with a loud roar, and Samantha came last. I sat among my friends grinning. We'd all become part of Gryffindor. We were Godric's Lions.

**

* * *

**

A/N:

**Hey, I hope most of you have figured out the title of the chapter is referring to them landing spots in Gryffindor, and that Draco(the dragon-aka Latin interpretation), takes an interest in Alianora. Something else I thought I'd clear up was the odd bit of names that the animals have. XD Here comes my bookworm side and the proud Latin geek showing. Apollo and Artemis are two Greek god/goddess, in mythology. Morgana, Merlin, and Nimue (Vivienne) are from the Arthurian legends, although it was not me who picked Merlin's name. Charlie, Jonathan, Mack, Chili, and Baby are nothing special. I chose names I thought fitted them. If any more pets are mentioned; and if they have a strange name, that would probably be me putting in references to other things. Bye! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: At Hogwarts**

I didn't know what to do half the time during my first week at Hogwarts. All my life I'd grown up in a tiny house in the same neighborhood, knowing only a few people. Hogwarts could probably be considered a wake-up call, a slap in the face. It was huge and most of the time I was using free periods to memorize a map. There were so many new faces, and let me tell you not all of them were friendly. Remembering the loads of homework, the hundred and forty-two staircases, directions to my classes, and what to avoid had me completely befuddled.

The teachers or at least the majority of them launched into the curriculum as soon as the first class bell rang. This left students hurrying to find a scrap bit of parchment and a quill that actually worked. Everyone wanted to pass their first test with flying colors. But then the second day of class came, and we didn't care so much anymore. I found that each teacher had their own unique style of teaching, and if you weren't prepared for what was coming your way you'd be left in the dust.

Professor McGonagall, the Head of Gryffindor greeted us with nothing special, but a pile of homework on our first day. Yet, something in her voice made me think that she was proud to have so many talented newcomers. Professor Binns had been dead for hundreds of years. He taught History of Magic and had a voice that could make even the most attentive student fall bored in less than ten seconds. Three students were snoring five minutes through the first class. Professor Sprout knew how to run a good lesson. After assigning homework and going over the lesson plan she would then let them work in pairs and chat during the class. The teacher of Defense Against the Dark Arts was Professor Quirrell as stuttering man, who seemed to be trying to scare them into staying away from anything dangerous. Professor Kettleburn was missing limps, and Flitwick was willing to help all the new students out. Professor Snape was the worst of all though. He favored his Slytherin students and turned a blind eye when they tormented the rest.

Addie was the most attentive and diligent in class of all of us, which would explain why her grades surpassed almost everyone else's. She took an immediate interest in Charms. Ali found DADA the most fascinating, getting full marks on her first essay. Sam, while she took an instant dislike in Professor Snape, she was the top of the class in Potions. Clorry and I didn't have a definite favorite class, but we loved Care of Magical Creatures. The class I excelled in was Transfiguration.

At first I was afraid Ali and Clorry would drift off to new friends, but we stuck together. Sam and Addie soon became a part of our group. Addie became more open and talkative, giving us a look into a funny and creative side. Sam, I soon realized was blunt, but never rude unless she was talking to a Slytherin or someone along those lines. The one thing that bugged her the most was her brother. When Harry found out his sister was attending Hogwarts he became flustered and avoided her for the first few weeks.

"I mean you'd think he would talk to me when we were partners in Herbology, but no! Quiet as a mouse! I swear, I reckon he's mute if I hadn't heard him talk before." She complained.

Along with Harry there was a large group of first-year Gryffindors. There was Seamus Finnigan- a class clown, and poor Neville Longbottom- who was always forgetting things. Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil were a pair of giggly girls who somehow found themselves in Gryffindor. Then there was the newest Weasley to Godric's House and seemed to be Harry's best friend. The two Muggleborns in the first-years were Dean Thomas and Hermione Granger. And you couldn't even forget all the older students in Gryffindor such as: Oliver Wood, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinet, and the Weasley twins.

* * *

During the second week of school the most awaited class started up for us. On Monday morning we happily headed down to the Great Hall wearing our Muggle clothes. We were bouncing off the walls while shoveling scrambled eggs down our throats. Flying lessons were starting. Before the first bell even rang Ali, Sam, Clorry, Addie, and I were heading down to the Quidditch pitch. Madam Hooch was already waiting for us.

"Good morning first-years! Today you'll be starting flying. Let me warn you right away that Quidditch is a dangerous sport, and even if you can master flying this wizarding sport is challenging. And for this reasons no first-years are allowed to join the House Quidditch Teams. If I so much as catch sigh of one of you touching a broom without my permission you can begin packing your bags. The Hogwarts Express runs through Hogsmeade specially to pick up expelled students." Her yellow eyes bored into us all seeking out trouble-makers. "Now everyone pick a broom. Put your hand over it and say "UP!" "

A chorus of "UP!" began to grow increasingly louder as we struggled to master our brooms. Madam Hooch paced up and down the rows, correcting improper posture, and such. On my first try my broom jumped halfway to my hand before falling back to the ground. Addie gasped beside me. "I got it!" Her face was glowing as the broom leaped to her hands on her first try.

"Good Adalinia, Ms. Lupin put more authority in your voice."

"UP!" I shouted trying to sound stern. The shabby broom jumped from the grass into my fingers. Addie and I turned to watch the other three. Clorry was struggling to make her's even move, and when it did twitch she jumped back. Meanwhile Sam and Ali were in near hysterics giggling. They had matching brooms that could have been lumpy tree branches instead of something that was actually supposed to fly.

Every time they cried: "Up!" the two brooms leapt upward toward each other and collided before falling back to the ground. Ali was crying, laughing so hard and Sam had gone red from lack of oxygen.

"Ms. Black, Ms. Potter! Pull yourselves together. This isn't comedy Quidditch! You are receiving grades for effort!" Madam Hooch came over and switched out their brooms. Soon everyone was standing with a broom in their hand.

"Now I want everyone to mount their brooms properly and kick off the ground lightly on my whistle. You are to hover for a few seconds then descend by leaning forward. I will then be able to tell who can practice flying by themselves." Madam Hooch blew her whistle and I kicked off.

Of course I'd been flying since I was little. Dad had never been into Quidditch, but Mum had played Keeper on the Ravenclaw Team. But finally being up on a broom during flying lessons sent a wave of giddiness through my system. I felt so light, so carefree. I leaned forward satisfied as I dropped to the ground on my two feet. Addie was descending gracefully her feet light, but quick. Clorry nervously dropped to the ground, while Sam and Ali giggled as they landed with loud thuds. I honestly was starting to wonder who had spiked their pumpkin juice this morning.

Madam Hooch was whistling like crazy which obviously meant someone wasn't following instructions. I glanced up and caught sight of Neville drifting father up. "Mr. Longbottom get down here!" she barked. Neville didn't have time to answer though as he suddenly let out a sharp cry. He slipped from the broom and landed awkwardly on his arm. A small whimper came from his mouth. Madam Hooch pushed gaping students aside, helping him to his feet. "Oh dear, perhaps a little sprain. Let me get you up to the hospital wing." Her head whipped around to glare at the rest of us. "Don't any of you dare touch those brooms."

As soon as she was out of site Draco pulled a glass ball that looked oddly like something Neville had been holding at breakfast. It glowed a nasty shade of blood red. "Ah, Longbottom's a real fool. Can't even keep himself on the broom." I saw Ali's face flush. She obviously hadn't forgotten Draco, but she had been getting along with everyone in Gryffindor-Neville included.

Before anyone else could protest Harry Potter stepped forward. "Give it back Malfoy." His voice was calm, but had a subtle threatening tone to it. Draco's eyes gleamed. "Make me Potter." Then he leapt onto his broom and shot up into the sky. Harry didn't think twice mounting his broom and shooting after him. Several students gasped, watching our classmates enter into an aerial competition, each wanting to walk away saying they won. Suddenly Malfoy threw the glass ball into the air, and dived bombed for the ground. He landed next to a wide-eyed Ali, and a grinning Sam. "What did you think of that?"

I turned away trying to keep my eyes on Harry as he sped toward the falling glass ball. Then as he turned I saw it-in his hand. He'd caught it! That took some serious skill. Perhaps Harry was cut out for Quidditch. A cheer went up from the Gryffindors, as we clapped for him as he descended. As students crowded in around him a sharp, cross voice cut through our chatter. "Harry Potter." We all cleared a path as Professor McGonagall and Madam Hooch swept through our ranks. "You'll follow me Mr. Potter."

I watched silently as Harry followed the Head of our House back up to the castle. Madam Hooch blew her whistle. "Alright, alright. We're going to divide into three groups!" She began to list us off and divided us up as she went along. As her whistle blew again I remounted my broom. Addie and I had been placed in the advanced group, already we were starting to practice Quidditch moves. I grinned as I sat comfortably sixty feet above the ground, passing the Quaffle back and forth. Ali and Sam were a little farther down the pitch. Madam Hooch said that until they could control the giggles they would stay in the intermediate group, practicing flying. Poor Clorry was stuck in the Beginners' class struggling to control her broom.

Forty-five minutes later the five of us trudged back up to the castle. Clorry had fallen into a mood, and refused to speak. Ali and Sam had finally gained control of the hysterics this morning and moved into our group at the end of the lesson. The two had started practicing with Bludgers. I reckoned if they could be Beaters next year maybe Addie and I would go out for Chasers. Later, rinsing off the mud in a quick shower I made a mental note to ask for a broom for Christmas.

* * *

A month or two later I was contently reading in front of the fire when Clorry and Ali came running through the portrait hole. "Oh my God, oh my God!" Ali was repeating full of excitement. Clorry was hurrying after her grinning. I put down my Potions homework and looked up. Sam turned from the game of chess she was winning against Seamus.

"What?" we asked.

Cloretta looked like she was torn between laughing and jumping for joy. "Ali it's your news, you tell them."

Ali gulped and brushed her hair out of her face. Then she said excitedly. "DRACO MALFOY ASKED ME OUT!" Dead silence.

Addie dropped the book she was reading and Sam jumped to her feet knocking the chess board over. A small grinned formed on my face. Seeing my smile, Ali settled down on the couch next to me.

"There's this Halloween party coming up, and well Draco asked me if I wanted to come with him. It is a Slytherin party, but since I have Slytherin's blood in my veins, and I'm there as a guest it's okay. I am so excited I don't know what to wear!" she said bouncing up and down on the couch.

Cloretta spun around hearing the words _"what to wear"_ and ran up the stairs. A few minutes later she came out of the girls' dormitory. "Okay Ali, Sam, Addie, and Jane. I need you up here ASAP! We have a fashion emergency!" Addie and I groaned trudging up the stairs. Clorry was our girly girl, and probably was going to torture us all. Sam laughed pinching Ali's arm. "I bet she has a catwalk set up for you to strut down when showing us your outfits." Ali looked mortified.

I entered the room and let out a shriek. "CLORETTA ANNABELLA BLACK! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!?!" Everyone's stuff lay willy-nilly out on the floor. My neat piles of clothes that were kept in the dresser were scattered on the floor. Our books lay tossed aside, and the only space you could see the floor was a path from the bathroom, to the full length mirror.

Clorry's eyes widened and she threw her hands in the air. "This was an emergency. I pulled out all the acceptable clothing for the Halloween party. We only have two days! And there is no way I can get material, or anything suitable to ship that quickly from Diagon Alley. Now, Ali get in the bathroom and try these on. The rest of you help me pick this up. We have to get it cleaned before Lavender and Parvati come up.

While Ali tried each outfit on we hurried to make the dormitory sparkle. By the time Ali had found two outfits we were ready. "Okay show us the first one." Addie said leaning back against her pillows. Ali came out and stuck her tongue out at Clorry. "For God's sake a fashion show? Really?" Clorry smirked. "Shut up and strut."

The first dress was the fancier one. It was a short red dress, with a black scarf to wrap around her neck. Clorry had paired it with diamonds and planned to pull Ali's hair up. The second one was casual. Long light washed jeans and a long black jacket that came half-way down her thighs. It was almost spy-like and was more mysterious. She had on black pumps and her hair was down. "Outfit two." Sam said, not looking up from the homework she was rushing to finish. "I've never seen a dress that fancy in Hogwarts." Ali shrugged twirling to look in the mirror. "I agree."

I changed into my sweats and flopped onto the bed exhausted. "Can we go to sleep now?" I asked.

"Well I was thinking about Halloween, and well what should Sam wear?"

Without looking up from her furious scribbling Sam said, "No."

* * *

When Halloween finally came the five of us-minus Ali- headed down to the Great Hall eagerly awaiting a feast people the older students had been telling us of all week. Jack-o-lanterns glowed on every table, and only Halloween oriented food was on the table. A lot of people were wearing black and orange, and I noticed even the teachers had added extra Halloween bits to the mix. The Slytherin table was mainly empty, considering that they were all enjoying a private party somewhere. As I dug into a slice of pumpkin pie a loud _bang_ made me glance up. Professor Quirrell was running down the aisle looking pleadingly at Dumbledore. "IT'S A TROLL!" he cried his face a pale white. He slumped to the floor in a faint.

At first we were quiet, and then students were running and screaming. Utter chaos had broken out, and I wondered if this was some sort of prank by the Slytherins. I watched the Hufflepuff Table overturn as students scrambled for the exit, but then it closed, sealing the lock. "SILENCE!" bellowed Dumbledore above the racket. Everyone froze. The Headmaster continued in a calmer tone. "The prefects will escort students back to the Common Rooms, and no one is to leave until we get the troll. Professor Sinistra will go and take care of the Slytherin Party." When no one moved he smiled and waved his hands above his head. "Dismissed."

Sam, Addie, Clorry and I jumped to our feet, stumbling after Percy Weasley. Lavender Brown was sobbing looking around wildly as if expecting some creature to jump out and eat her. The Weasley twins: Fred and George were talking about sneaking up on it and throwing Dungbombs. Neville looked like he was going to be sick. Sam looked up spinning on her heels searching for someone. "What are you doing?" I asked watching her.

"I was wondering where Harry is. I was just talking to him and Ron. They seemed pretty guilty about something, but I can't find him. They're gone." She said. I frowned looking out over the mass of panicking kids. Harry had finally gotten over the shock of having a sister, and started speaking with Sam.

"I'm sure he's fine. He probably just got ahead of us. I bet he and Ron are already playing Exploding Snaps when we get to the common room." Sam shrugged and we hurried after Addie and Clorry, up to the tower. When we got to the Gryffindor common room I was surprised to see that Harry and Ron were actually not there. Neither was Hermione Granger. Sam turned around, and headed back for the portrait hole. "I've got to go back and save his butt." Percy Weasley intercepted her.

"Now, now, as a prefect and future head boy I must insist that by the power invested in me by Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry that you take your seat. Headmaster Dumbledore has trusted me to make sure all you minors are safe in the Gryffindor Tower." He spoke in a lofty tone, puffing out his chest so the prefect badge was clearly visible.

Sam rolled her eyes, and was about to go anyways when Ali stumbled through the entrance. "They've caught it. Ron, Harry, and Hermione did it. They stunned it in the bathroom. They even got us some more house points!" Harry, Hermione, and Ron followed her in looking tired, their robes ripped and coated with dust. A loud cheer went up. Sam rolled her eyes. Harry was the hero of Gryffindor.

**

* * *

**

A/N:

** Hey, guys it's me, leaving the regular note at the bottom. ;) So yeah, in this chapter you get to enjoy the start of school, the incredible Quidditch lessons, a troll running through the halls, and a bit of young love. xD Yeah. Pretty much a long spiel on not very much. Reviews are welcome, and I'll take suggestions for stuff that I'm writing in the upcoming chapters. **

**UP & COMING:**** Jane is going to take an interest in a certain someone, the girls will learn what an annoying butt Draco Malfoy can be, and they'll get detention for beating him up. Yup they're amazing. :D Anyway look forward to the Forbidden Forest and a dangerous creature. Oooooooooooooooooooooooo! Later! **

**~Whisper**


	6. Chapter 6

**

* * *

**

Chapter Six: Snakes, Christmas, Detention, and Young Love

Around Christmas just a week before we were to go home an event shocked us all. We were surprised by the incident, but not overall frightened as we probably should have been. We discovered just how powerful the Slytherin blood was in the Black twins: particularly Ali. It was late at night, pitch black outside and snow was falling softly to the ground. Overall a peaceful evening.

Clorry and Sam had gone up to bed early and soon Addie followed them. Ali and I had fun beating Dean and Ron at Exploding Snaps before going to bed. As we entered the girls' dormitory we made sure to be quiet. Everyone was already sleeping. I tripped over a huge stack of books-probably Hermione's- and tensed when Clorry rolled over moaning in her sleep.

Ali was about to go brush her teeth when she laughed quietly. Turning to look at she me she teased, "Jane the dark is nothing to be afraid of. Lighten up."

I frowned, what the heck was she talking about? I was a freakin' werewolf. Of course I wasn't afraid of the dark! "What the heck are you talking about?" I asked, as I stumbled across the room, trying to make sure I didn't bang into something else.

Ali shook her head as if not believing me. We hurried toward our beds after brushing our teeth. I was already warm underneath the heavy quilt when Ali stopped moving across the room from me. She had gone rigid. Her voice sounded nervous as she snapped. "Cut it out Jane!"

I sat up. "What? I'm not doing anything!"

"Yes you are now stop! I'm not stupid. You know exactly where you are, you're not afraid of the dark, and stop threatening to hurt me! I haven't done anything to you." A shiver went down my spine. Had Ali lost her mind?

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked getting annoyed. Cloretta sat up. We'd woke her up with our talking.

Ali whipped around to look at me. "Jane I'm nowhere near you. You're all the way across the room. Now stop talking in that creepy voice. I won't fall for a stupid trick."

Cloretta stood up frowning. "Ali, Jane hasn't been saying anything in a creepy voice. Maybe your imagining things." Ali flicked on the light so she could see my face. "Then why do I keep hearing things?" Addie sat up took a look at Ali and shrieked. I jumped up to catch sight of what had frightened her.

At Ali's face was a huge snake with a really thick neck. It was black as the sky outside and its fanged teeth were inches from Ali's foot, which was threatening to step on it any second. The snake let out another hiss. Ali gasped jumping backwards. "It just told me if I stepped on it, it would bite me!"

Addie's eyes grew wide. "You're a Parseltongue! You can speak to snakes!"

I jumped over onto the next bed, to get a closer look. It was huge. I picked up a spare cage we had. I shook Sam lightly. "Hey we need your help." Sam groaned, but got up to help us. Carefully Sam lowered the cage to the floor-open. Ali tried encouraging the snake to go in. After twenty minutes it slid in and Sam closed the cage. "I'll go release it by the Lake tomorrow."

I flopped onto my pillows exhausted. We had Quidditch practice-the last before the holidays. I wanted to show Madam Hooch how much I was improving. Switching off the light I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

After the Halloween party, Draco continued to seek Ali out and invited her to spend time with him more and more. Ali was ecstatic and obviously really liked Draco. But something was troubling her. Draco was letting his controversial views be known. Ali finally decided to talk with us about him and his ideas.

"Well guys I've been meaning to tell you for a while, but Draco is really against me spending time with you all. He thinks that since Jane's half werewolf she has impure blood, Addie had a Squib mother- so apparently that makes her awful, Sam is Harry's sister, and Cloretta he doesn't really care much about you… But still what am I supposed to do!?!? He hates everything I like." Her eyes blazed and I could see she was torn.

Cloretta stood up smoothing down her skirt. "I can't believe he is being such a pighead." I snickered with Sam. Clorry had never had the guts to say anything bad, and pighead or butt was her definition of a naughty word. "Honestly, if he is truly the man of your dreams he should be okay with your choices." Sympathy oozed from her words, "It's only in your best interest if you break up with him, before he breaks up with you."

Addie frowned. "We don't know that. If Ali's happy then, we should let it be."

"Yeah, we all know Draco's just bitter his precious Alianora didn't land in Slytherin with him!" Sam snickered.

Ali stuck out her tongue at Sam. "Jealous much Samantha???" I grinned. I heard an indignant huff come from the portrait hole as Percy Weasley came in followed by Fred and George. "You two should know better than such mischief! Threatening the Malfoy boy. All he wanted was for you two to deliver a note."

Fred dropped into an armchair. "Yes, the way he said it was: "Blood traitors deliver this for me, or I'll have your father's job investigated." George smiled. "Yeah Perc, chill, we were just protecting the first-years from a bad influence." Ali leapt to her feet.

"Where's the note?" she asked. Percy pulled it out. "Here it is." We all crowded around her to get a look. She narrowed her eyes at us, swatting us playfully over the head. "Bugger off." We smirked and settled back down in the armchairs in the far corner. We talked quietly while Ali read through her letter. George came over sweeping us a low bow, followed by Fred who handed us all bottles of butterbeer. "For you ladies." We laughed watching them sweep away to offer drinks to others. Cloretta watched them go a small sigh escaping from her.

"What is it?" I asked watching as her eyes followed the twins. She looked at me wistfully. "It's Fred. He is soooooooooooooooooooooo cute! And funny, and charming, and just so many other things. I can't get him out of my mind." When she saw me starting to giggle she narrowed her eyes. "Oh, come off it Jane. There has to be someone who has caught your eye."

I stood up-eager to escape. Addie jumped up with me. "I think I'll go down to the library, I need to check up on something for History of Magic." As I headed out the portrait hole I noticed Addie tagging along. "Escaping while you have a chance?"

She smiled softly tugging at her sweater so it covered her scar. She still hadn't told us what it was from. "Oh, you know Clorry. Soon she'll be asking me and Sam, and I can't bear it if she finds out. She'll tear the mickey out of me." I stopped and swiveled around on my feet to look her in the eyes.

"Oh, stop, it's so obvious, Jane, that you've been keeping an eye on Dean Thomas this past month. I'm allowed to have a crush if I want too." Addie whispered in a nervous voice.

"I knew it. It has to be. I've seen the way you watch him. Better be careful Addie. He's a lot older." I said. Addie nodded serious. "Swear you won't tell?" she asked as we kept walking. "Yeah. I swear no one will have to know. Just be careful. He's nice and all. I think he might be good for you. I've always thought Oliver Wood was a nice guy. "

**

* * *

**

A/N: At this time I'd like to just make sure you all get who likes who. I just figured that last bit might have been confusing. I was a little confused when I reread it.:

**Ali= Draco**

**Cloretta= Fred**

**Jane= Dean**

**Addie= Oliver**

**Sam= no one….. Yet. ^_^ **

_**The author would also like to request a review at this time, once you have finished reading the chapter. **_

* * *

One morning as the five of us headed down to breakfast I noticed Ali acting odd. It was almost time for us to go home- we'd be leaving that afternoon- and outside was so bright in a coat of white snow I could hardly bare to glance at it. As we entered the Great Hall I was happy to see it was less crowded than usual. Professor Flitwick was charming the ornaments into floating up onto the tree. Fake snow fell from the enchanted ceiling and I was careful to avoid standing under mistletoe. Settling down opposite of Ali, Sam, and Addie I grabbed a plate and began loading it with food. The Hogwarts Express was a long journey home, and I had spent my money on Christmas presents for friends and family.

Taking a bite of out my pancakes I listened as Cloretta talked about the awful Potions lesson Snape had tortured her and Addie with yesterday.

"And then he frickin' broke my sample! And I'd already cleaned up! I demanded that he give me a grade anyway, but he refused. And after all that time, I worked so hard and he just broke it!" she snapped.

Addie glanced at her sympathetically. "Yeah well at least he didn't take your sample and then make you stand in front of the class for using a shortcut I found in the book, while he lectured on not following directions."

"Oh that was total crap. I don't know why he even started spewing that. I mean your potion was the best in the class!" Cloretta fumed. I watched Sam shot daggers at Snape with her eyes as if that would give them revenge. I glanced sympathetically at them. "Don't worry about it. Snape has just got it out for us. Everyone knows he hates anything related to the Potters, Blacks, and Lupins."

"Well that doesn't explain why he doesn't bother trashing Sam's work." I glanced at Sam. That was true. It was like something about her that made him avoid trashing her potions or embarrassing her in class. It wasn't fair. I wonder what she had done. Maybe every time he got started she used a Confundus Charm.

I passed the plate of bacon down the table and looked at the others. Sam and Addie had gotten permission to come home and spend the holidays with us. I was so excited. I just knew they would love Aunt Bella and Dad. Then I noticed Ali wasn't speaking. She hadn't even touched her bacon. Her face was pale and she was twisting her hands nervously. "You okay?" I asked, as Clorry, Sam, and Addie chatted about the latest Quidditch match.

She glanced up at me. "Hmmmm? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit nervous." When I glanced at her confused she whispered, "Draco wants to speak with me. I have no idea what he wants to talk about. I only saw him last night. He got all nervous because his father sent him and owl, and he said he felt sick. I'm wondering if something has happened with his family."

I was about to make a joke to cheer her up when I saw Draco heading over to our table. "Speak of the devil." I mumbled. Ali slid out of her seat and went over to meet him. The rest of us fell silence as we watched them head in the direction of the library. I grabbed my bag. "Alright, who wants to come help make sure we haven't forgotten anything?" Sam cast me an annoyed look as Addie grabbed the back of her robes.

"No spying Ms. Potter."

I grinned as we walked back up to the tower. It was lucky we had gone back to check because I found my homework, and Sam's which she had tried to stuff under her mattress. Clorry started lecturing her on the many needs of passing classes. "It will overall help you when it's time for O.W.L.S. and N.E.W.T.S-"

Ali burst through the doors, storming in. Her face was bright red with anger and her eyes flashed darkly. A trail of tears ran down her face, but her eyes were dry now. Her hands were clenched in fists and she kept curling and uncurling them as if searching for something to grab and pummel to death. "Lousy, lying git. Traitorous, cruel creature! Stupid, stuck-up prat!" I backed away watching as she flicked her wand and the doors swung shut with a _bang_ behind her. Sam raised her eyebrows watching as pulled open her trunk and pulled out a thick wad of parchment.

Cloretta gasped. "Ali no!" she wailed as Ali tossed it into the fire. Sam and Addie exchanged confused looks.

"What is it?" I asked. Cloretta looked horrified.

"Those are Ali's letters from Draco. What's wrong Nora? Did he break up with you?"

Ali watched with grim satisfaction as the letters caught flame and burned. "Yes. The lying fool did. And he's such a coward. Not even brave enough to defy his own father. His dearest father-Lucius Malfoy- sent him a letter with concerns. It seems Narcissa Malfoy was quite pleased at first when she found out her dear son was seeing one of the Black daughters. But then she found out what kind of company I shared." Ali turned on her heel to look at us. "So after Draco tried to urge me to find new friends and I refused his father told him plainly to end the relationship before he got his hands dirty."

"I'm so sorry Ali. " I whispered. I knew she'd like him a lot. And besides his annoying tendencies to hate on all of us, he had been fairly sweet to her.

"Yeah, well don't be. He's a rotten boy, and I let him know that."

Sam looked disappointed. "Aw, what did you do to him?"

Ali grinned. "Let's just say Draco's face isn't so pale now. He has this ugly purple bruise and big swollen thing where his eye should be." We all laughed.

Sam cracked her knuckles menacingly. "Well we aren't done with him. C'mon guys. If we want to catch him before we head home, now is the moment." The five of us grabbed our trunks and hurried down toward Hogsmeade. Grabbing an empty carriage we decided on our form of revenge. Smoke was already puffing from the red train when we arrived. I glanced around searching for Malfoy. "Anyone see the target?"

Addie pointed to the end of the station. "Target spotted. And he is just helping us. His stupid thugs are nowhere to be found." I turned to see him lounging by the front of the train. "Wow he's in perfect position as well. This should be easy." Clorry laughed evilly.

Walking through the crowd we soon came up behind him. Ali let out a loud, purposeful sniff. "And then he told me he HAD to follow his dear mummy and daddy's wishes." she wailed loudly. Draco jumped five feet into the air. Swearing loudly he turned around. His eyes filled with apprehension as he spotted the five of us.

"I don't know what you ladies want, but I won't give it to you. I won't be threatened by some scum. Alianora, you know me, tell them to get lost." Ali's eyes narrowed and a sickly sweet smile spread across her face. "Ah, dear Draco that's exactly why we are here. I do know who you are."

Sam whispered the Bat Boogey Hex under her breath and Malfoy let out a shriek as the flying creatures began to circle his head. He started backing up, and turned to run. His mouth opened to call for help as we stepped in front. Cloretta raised her eyebrows and said. "Take some advice Draco and keep your mouth shut. SILENCIO!"

His desperate pleas were now silent. He tried to push past us put I said clearly: "Petrificus Totalus!" His body froze and he crumpled to the ground. Ali grinned and stuck a "Kick Me" sign to his back. Turning to Addie, who had been quiet throughout the whole thing she gestured to Malfoy. "I think we are missing just one last touch wouldn't you say, Addie?"

At first I doubted Addie could bring herself to do anything, but then she grinned and said "Wingardium Leviosa!" Malfoy lifted into the air and Addie flicked her wand. He settled on the train tracks in front of the Hogwarts Express. Several students cackled. I saw a distraught looking Pansy Parkinson run for help.

The five of us hurried to get seats on the train, but not before Professor Snape reached us. Sneering at us he said coolly. "Expect a week of detention when you get back." Sam shot him a look and murmured a swear word under her breath. Snape snarled, "Don't make it longer Ms. Potter."

Ali tossed her long black curls behind her. "That's alright Professor. It was worth it."

* * *

The holidays flew by and before I knew it the five of us were back on the train to Hogwarts. Aunt Bella had out done herself on a Christmas feast serving us almost ten different dishes, each one more delicious than the last. The break from school was filled with laughter and games of Exploding Snaps, Gobstones, and Wizard Chess. Each night we stayed up late and talked into the wee hours of the morning. We were lucky we weren't at school, and could sleep in late.

Christmas morning came with a bundle of surprises. Each of us had a nice big supply of chocolate and candy to last us a lifetime. Other specialties were new robes, books, and the latest wizarding gadgets. Addie received two new owls, both beautiful and good sturdy flyers: A snowy-named Snowflake and a barn- named Cornelia. Cloretta and Ali received two Nimbus 2000s, with a mysterious note saying:

_I know you can't fly yet unless in lessons, but hopefully these will be an improvement over the school's brooms. Practice hard over the summer; I know you have it in you. Lots of love. _

Aunt Bella started crying, and Dad had to take her out of the room while the rest of us admired the new brooms. Sam and I didn't get anything particularly special. But I got a nice Quaffle and a Snitch for practice, while Sam got a designer bat and set of Bludgers. Dad was clear to say for outdoor use only. When he caught me staring wistfully at the new brooms, he winked and whispered- "Just wait for your birthday. A new broom will be out by then."

None of us looked forward to returning to school. As soon as we stepped off the train Professor Snape was there marching us up to McGonagall's office. As he left us there to await our punishment we all decided to tell her the truth, and not deny what we'd done. McGonagall listened to our story her eyes narrowing at points and tapping her feet on the ground. When we were done speaking she sat down in the chair behind her desk.

"You do realize I have no choice, but to give you detention. You hexed another student and ganged up on him. There is no excuse for such behavior. I will though, only give you one night of detention, but it won't be fun. You will spend the evening in the Forbidden Forest. Also, the five of you are suspended from the next flying lesson."

"What?!?!" Sam cried, "But the Quidditch Team is coming to watch us play, and think of people for the team next year. That could mean our entire chance of landing a spot on the Gryffindor Team is gone!"

"Samantha I am quite aware of what it means. I've been watching all of you, and some of you show a great deal of talent. But Oliver Wood is a very dedicated captain, and if he finds out potential players are missing from the practice, I'm sure he will come back to watch you another time. Now be at the Front Lawn, at seven tonight."

* * *

Our detention could have gone worse I suppose. We were with Hagrid, and he was interested in hunting down some unicorns. So even though we were stumbling through a pitch black forest, filled with hungry, wild, vicious beasts we could have been worse off- right? I mean we could have had detention with Filch. So as we split up and began searching the forest for any trace of the unicorns, Hagrid realized that he'd forgotten his supplies for caring for the creatures back at his hut.

"I'll be back in a jiffy, don't you worry." He said grinning, leaving us with VERY worried expressions on our faces.

As we searched for any signs of the magical creatures Cloretta let out a muffled shriek. I turned around only to get a fistful of what seemed like black cloth wrapping around my face. Thrashing wildly I struggled to free myself. I could hear Ali shooting spells at and Sam ripping a branch off a tree to beat it with. As Ali screamed "Stupefy!" I felt Clorry go limp by my side. Then Addie cried "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

A blinding flash of white light filled my vision and I felt the monster fly off of me. The glorious feel of cold air rushing down my throat helped rouse me before I fainted. The forest suddenly felt happier, and I had a feeling like I was being wrapped in a warm blanket. Some sort of creature was warding off the beast. It dove at it, herding it away from us. I turned to look at Addie. She was standing wide-eyed with her wand pointing at the glowing animal.

"I didn't think I could do it," she whispered softly.

Getting to my feet and hurrying out of the forest with the others I asked, "Addie, what was that?"

Addie glanced at me, her cheeks burning crimson. "It was a spell I read in our Defense Against the Dark Arts class. It's a Patronus Charm. It wards away certain creatures such as Dementors, and that thing-a Lethifold. They're extremely hard to conjure. I just hoped I would be able to do it. When Professor Kettleburn assigned us the essay on dangerous beasts I read about the Lethifold in _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_. It's extremely dangerous. Suffocates its prey before consuming them whole. The Patronus Charm was the only thing that seemed to work against. Stupefy only holds it off for so long."

Hagrid was running back into the forest now, Fang hurrying along loyally at his side. "What is it? I heard screaming. Are you all, okay?"

"Yeah." Sam said sarcastically. "Just some dangerous man-eating beast."

Hagrid relaxed, missing the sarcasm in her voice. "Well then, it's 'bout time you all headed back up to the castle. Detention is over."

* * *

The rest of the year continued at the regular slow pace of school. As the exams drew nearer I started hoping they'd be easier than I heard. Angelina Johnson had a break down while inspecting our flying lessons with Oliver Wood and Katie Bell had to take her to Madam Pomfrey for a Calming Solution. Then early one morning the bed of Harry Potter was found empty. Rumors flew faster than the quickest owl. The Sorcerer's Stone. Harry, Ron, and Hermione. On the third floor, rescuing it from the clutches of none other than Voldemort and Professor Quirrell.

Everyone watched on the last day of school as the "Golden Trio" walked into the Great Hall. Hushed voices repeated the story until Dumbledore took his place in front of us all. Giving a brief speech and confirming the rumors, he gave some last points to Gryffindor. Pulling us into the lead and letting us win the House Cup. Everyone was ecstatic. Following Dad toward the car with Aunt Bella, Clorry, and Ali I glanced back at the train station and Sam introducing herself to her aunt and uncle. From the looks on their faces I knew that they found it just as horrifying as Sam found it funny.

**

* * *

**

A/N:

** Hey guys and so the first year has come and gone! What will happen now? I have decided to start off at the beginning of the second year for the next chapter, but first I want to post the beginning to my new story ****Dragoness****. The first chapter has already been written so look out for it once I'm done typing. It won't be long. Thanks for reading. Leave me a review. ^_^**

**~Whisper**

**P.S. The creature mentioned-the Lethifold- can be found in the Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them book. It was not mentioned in the Harry Potter series. ******


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: At Nightmare at School**

"Hurry up or we'll be late!" I hissed as we ran down the corridors. You guessed it. We were back at Hogwarts. The summer- in my opinion- had been pretty dull. As usual we went to the summer home in Ireland. Our days had mainly consisted of summer homework, the water, and Quidditch. Nothing particularly exciting. As we bolted down a flight of stairs I wondered if I'd have to carry Cloretta. She was about to pass out in excitement.

"…. And then, well, I said yes of course!" she squealed. I couldn't resist a small giggle. Fred Weasley had just asked Clorry to hang out tomorrow. It was her dream come true. This morning she had gone to extra lengths to look pretty today.

Her makeup was perfect. Her skin flawless. The outfit? One brand new set of robes from Madam Malkin's. Clorry had spent twenty minutes straightening her hair. It fell gorgeously around her face. Not a bit of red brown hair frizzed. Her side bangs were swept to the side resting neatly above her dark blue eyes. She or more honestly, her appearance was the reason we were running as fast as we could to the Transfiguration classroom.

The bell rang. Now we were late. Ali came to a sudden halt in front of me and I slammed into her-hard. Sam looked nervous and said: "Maybe we should just skip?" Addie frowned and was going to protest when a stern voice cut through our quiet debate.

"I do hope not. Get in here now girls" You don't disobey Professor McGonagall. Her gray-streaked hair was pulled back in a tight bun, a pointed black hat perched atop it. She looked severe in her plain black robes. "Take a seat."

We dropped into our seats eyes lowered. Her voice rang out strong and clear. "Now who can tell me why you're late?"

"Please professor. It's my fault," Cloretta sighed, "I wanted to look my best and delayed them. You see Fred Weasley has just asked me out."

McGonagall's eyebrows disappeared underneath her hat. After a few moments she slid on her spectacles and turned to the board. Tapping it once, she began to read as a slideshow began.

I pulled out my quill and began scribbling away into my notebook. You see Ali, Sam, Addie, Clorry, and I were the only people in the classroom. This was a private lesson that McGonagall conducted for those interested in becoming an Animagus. Dad and Aunt Bella, as well as Dumbledore- on behalf of Sam and Addie- had agreed to let us become one as long as we were registered properly. We were all thrilled.

As McGonagall's lesson came to an end we packed up our bags and braced ourselves for Defense Against the Dark Arts. The new professor was Gilderoy Lockheart- a dimwit if I ever saw one. We were almost out the door when Professor McGonagall cleared her throat.

"I want you to know that you got off easy. Be prompt next time. Ms. Black the only reason you didn't get detention was due to your current predicament."

"Ma'am?" Clorry asked puzzled.

"Dating one of the Weasley twins- well- that is a punishment in itself." We all roared with laughter as Cloretta's face turned pink.

* * *

Romance seemed to be in the air and it even affected Sam. Now don't get me wrong, but it came as a shock. Sam was the one who frowned on Clorry's girly habits. Usually her light brown hair was pulled up in a sloppy ponytail, and not a trace of eyeshadow could be seen on the lid of her light green eyes. So one day she shocked me and Ali into fits of laughter.

Lunch had just finished and we were heading down to Herbology. Cloretta and Addie had Charms. We were almost out of the castle when Ali gasped. "Sam are you wearing lipgloss?"

My head shot up so fast that I think I gave myself whiplash. She was, and her hair fell neatly around her face. "Sam?" II asked.

"Yeah- I am, so what?" she said in a sensitive manner. Her eyes flashed dangerously when she looked at me.

"HOLY CRAP YOU'RE WEARING MASCARA!" I screamed temporarily forgetting we were in public. Her hand clamped down our mouths as we giggled. Tears started to form in my eyes.

"Anyone else have comment about my appearance?" Ali and I were laughing so we couldn't speak. Sam's hands suddenly pulled off us and she wrinkled her nose. "Ali you're sick."

"Huh?" I said

"She licked me." Sam said wiping her hand on Ali's shoulder. I looked at Ali. Ali wiggled her tongue mischievously. "Classy." I said.

"We continued walking to Herbology, occasionally making make-up jabs. As we were entering the green house someone walked by and Sam dropped her books. Bending down to pick them up he smiled. She blushed and said softly. "Thanks Cedric."

OH MY FRICKIN' HIPPOGRIFF!

"Holy-skrewt!" Ali gasped.

"Merlin's pants!" I whispered.

We watched in awe as unbearably cute Cedric Diggory walked away. He was-if there was a dictionary for boys- defined as the hottest Hufflepuff. We both burst into laughter as Professor Sprout asked Sam if she was going to sit on the ground all day. During the lesson Sam stayed unusually quiet. But when it came to a close her voice had returned. She whispered in that frightening 'I-will-kill-you' voice

"Don't tell Cloretta."

* * *

On October 27th I woke up early and excited. Not only was I my birthday, but Quidditch tryouts! I woke the others-minus Cloretta- and we headed down to the Great Hall. Halfway through our fruit crepes and hot chocolate the owls began flying in. I looked up eagerly for Apollo.

There he was. The bird shot down from the rafters heavily burdened. Two others-Cornelia and Snowy- flew alongside him helping. The first letter and package came from Aunt Bella.

_**Happy birthday Jane! I hope your twelfth is wonderful. Good luck to you and the girls today! The necklace was Vi's.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Aunt Bella**_

The package contained a large stash of chocolate, a new quill, and a necklace. Well actually it was more like a chocker. The beads were green and reflected a rainbow hue. They were strung on in a pattern and broken up with larger silver and blue ones. According to the pattern. A tiny little gold charm. A moon and star. It was a pretty thing. I put it on. Then I turned to Dad's letter.

_Dear Jane,_

_Happy Birthday! I'm writing this quickly, but I hope this letter reaches you! I'm so proud that my daughter is now a young woman of twelve. And a Gryffindor to boot! I believe Aunt Bella gave you your mum's necklace. I bet it looks just as beautiful on you. Keep studying hard- I look forward to seeing you at Christmas._

_I know Quidditch tryouts are today, and even though I was never on the team, your mum was an artist on the broom. I know she'll be proud of you, and so will I, not matter what happens. Hopefully my present will help you out. Best of luck! _

_Love, _

_Dad_

I turned my eyes to the package I'd been longing to open since the owls had landed. It was long and narrow, flaring out at the end. It was carefully wrapped in brown paper. Hands trembling I undid the ties and pushed away the wrappings.

"Whoa!" we all breathed. Sleek as an arrow, polished to perfection, all the twigs were neatly clipped. I felt perfectly balanced in my hand. A broom. In tiny gold lettering I read: _Nimbus Two Thousand and One_. The best broom out there.

The four of us forgot breakfast and hurried down to the pitch. By ten a crowd had formed. I looked around. A lot of people looked hard-core. We had serious competition. When Oliver Wood emerged from the dressing room everyone fell silent. Addie bit back a sigh. His voice was filled with confidence as he spoke.

"Alright everyone, welcome to this year's Gryffindor Quidditch tryouts. I'm not looking for any starts. I'm the one solid Keeper and Harry Potter is our only Seeker. No back up is needed." A few people grumbled obviously- annoyed. Addie shot them a look that would shut anyone up.

"Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, and Katie Bell are our Chasers. Fred and George Weasley are the Beaters. I'm looking for back-ups. You'll switch out during the game. Now let's start by clearing people out. If you're from a different House get lost."

A few Slytherins stumbled away laughing. "Right if you are a first year, come back next year." A little girl next to Sam burst into tears, and left the pitch. We all stared sympathetically.

Wood looked at the rest of us. "Alright I want everyone just to circle around the pitch. If you are still up in five minutes it means you can fly." He blew the whistle and everyone took off.

Sam and Ali impressed him by nimbly darting in a complicated formation among the other flyers. Addie and I put on speed, shooting to the front. Together we stayed in sync. As the hoops came up we both shot forward, completing a sharp turn. A few minutes later I realized he was sending people off the pitch. When Oliver's whistle blew again I landed with those left. There were five people trying out for Beaters, and only four left wanting Chaser spots. Wood was asking for only two back-up Chasers. That meant Addie and I had to beat the two menacing fifth years standing nearby.

The Beaters went first. Two of them had no hand-eye coordination. Their bats missed by inches and one of them smacked the other in the face. The third was a muscular bloke named Feddish. He was intimidating when flying at you, making all of us swerve when he came within three feet.

Ali hovered next to Oliver, waiting her turn as Fred and George tested the rest. I felt a brush of cool air and the unmistakable _whizz_ as a Bludger brushed past my ear. It was going straight to Wood and he wasn't paying attention. Ali pulled back her arm and let it swing. An ear-ringing _crack_ echoed through the pitch as it sky rocketed in the other direction. Wood shot Ali a grateful look. "You're on the team."

Sam was darting around getting a few good hits in, but it wasn't until Fred sent a curveball at her, that she proved her worth. The Bludger flew toward her at top speed. She pulled her broom around to meet it, fixing her grip on the bat. _Tha-think_. Skillfully she managed to hit it twice-stopping the curve, and hitting it again-sending it flying through the goalposts. Oliver clapped. "Nice one!"

I was pretty sure that meant Sam had made the team. I turned to Addie who hovered nearby. She nodded as Katie brought the Quaffle out to play. Now I wasn't watching anyone else. I flew in a pattern with Addie, tossing the Quaffle or picking up speed when the others closed in. Together we scored seven times, missing thrice. Then the Bludgers came out, and it became more difficult. Addie skillfully avoided one by clinging to her broom, and pulling it straight up into the air. When one flew at me I rolled on y broom so I was hanging upside down. When we landed Oliver handed each of us a letter. They were schedules. We'd made the team.

* * *

On Halloween we went to dinner excited. A delicious feast, resembling food from the Muggle holiday Thanksgiving, was laid out before us. After we finished the meal Dumbledore gave a brief speech before leading us in a Halloween sing-a-long. While we ate dessert (a spectacular range of candy, pies, and chocolate of all sorts), a skeleton troupe performed.

Everyone left the Great Hall full and cheerful. That was until an ear-splitting shriek rang out. Lying by a pool of water was Mrs. Norris-the caretaker, Filch's cat. She looked stiff, almost dead, with her fur standing up along the spine. Her eyes were frozen wide, looking as if she had just seen something horrifying. "The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the Heir beware." Clorry whispered. By now we could hear the teachers running forward and Filch weeping bitterly. "I'll have you expelled for this! Caught in the act you were. You're in for it this time Potter!"

Sam and Addie both gave a little jump at the sound of their names, but relaxed when they saw Harry at the front of the crowd. Dumledore was talking hastily. I pushed to the front of the crowd hoping for a better look, but almost ripped on poor Ginny Weasley. Her face was bloodless and she was quaking. I thought she was going to be sick. "Ginny are you alright?"

Before she could answer Professor McGonagall had swept us away from the scene of the crime. Her lips were pursed in fear as she ushered us back up to Gryffindor Tower. As I sat down to begin my Potions essay I noticed Sam and Ali flipping through the _History of Magic_ textbook. Addie was watching them hopefully. Ali bit her lip, and Sam slammed it closed. "What?" Clorry asked.

Sam gazed into the fire. "There's not even a sentence on the Chamber of Secrets."

* * *

At nine clock that morning I woke nervous. I prayed to God I wouldn't throw up from butterflies dancing in my stomach. Today was the first Quidditch match: Slytherin verses Gryffindor. I swallowed hard and woke the others. We trudged down to breakfast. Only Cloretta was completely normal. At ten-thirty we walked down to the locker rooms, Clorry heading for the stands.

It was muggy out, and I doubted that the afternoon would last without a thunderstorm. You could feel the tension in the air. I grabbed my scarlet and gold robes and pulled them on hastily. Oliver started up his speech.

"Slytherin has better brooms than us," he began. "No point denying it. But we've got better people on our brooms." I tried to drown him out. He was making me more nervous. I looked at the rest of the team. No one but Addie was paying attention, and it was probably only because she fancied Oliver. When Oliver was done we walked out to the pitch, greeted by cheers. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff wanted to see Slytherin lose. I watched nervously as Madam Hooch had the captains shake hands. I mounted my broom and Madam Hooch blew the first whistle. I shot off toward the Gryffindor box with Sam, Addie, and Ali. The Slytherin back-ups headed to theirs.

When she blew it began the Quaffle was thrown up and the game began. I felt the nervous energy slip away and was filled with excitement. This would be fun. I only half watched the game. I kept my eyes on Wood waiting for the signal to take the place of two Chasers. Sam and Ali were talking heatedly about a Bludger that was harassing Harry. "Unnatural" I heard them mutter. When it started to rain, I swore loudly.

Slytherin lead the game, sixty points to zero when Oliver finally called a time-out. The four of us shot toward the ground. Oliver was demanding to know what had happened with the Bludger. Madam Hooch stalked over to us. "Ready?" Wood nodded, "Angelina, Alicia take a break. Katie, Jane, Addie your on. Sam and Ali sub in for Fred and George. Let Harry deal with the Bludger on his own."

The game began again and I could see Ali and Sam focusing on the one Bludger pelting it everyway to destroy the Slytherin team. Ali cracked it hard at Draco, but it missed. '_Damn, that would have been an excellent hit._' I thought. Katie snatched the Quaffle from one of the opponents and began streaking down the pitch. Addie and I put on speed following after her. One of the Beaters flew at her face, threatening to knock her off her broom. She dropped the Quaffle trying to swerve. Diving fast I grabbed it.

We were so close, I could score, I knew I could. Ali and Sam were keeping the way clear, Katie and Addie stayed near. I could feel Oliver's eyes on us as he watched the Quaffle. At the last second I made my choice. I tossed it to Addie. She gasped, nearly dropping it. Three Chasers closed in on Addie, but with a skilled loop she dodged them and scored. A roar went up from the scarlet side of the stand.

All of a sudden a gasp went up and I heard Lee Jordan screaming. "POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS!"

* * *

I was walking to breakfast with Sam the next morning when we bumped into Fred, Clorry, and Ginny. The couple was bending over the first year trying to comfort her, while shooting daggers with their eyes of her head. Tears spilled down Ginny's blotchy face. Seeing us Fred walked over. "Ginny's only just found out. It's someone in her year you see and Mrs. Norris was worse enough….."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Colin Creevey, the little boy with the camera. He's been attacked."

* * *

All of us were shocked by the attack on a student, and the week continued to get worse. Cloretta and Fred suddenly called it quits. She refused to tell us anything except that he had made the choice based off of something she had said. Addie caught a nasty cold, spending a night in the hospital wing, while Malfoy hexed Sam- making feathers sprout from her ear s. The only bright spot left was the Animagus lessons.

The five of us had just finished dinner and we were eagerly speaking about our animals forms. Climbing through the portrait hole we came face to face with McGonagall. "Professor?"

"Girls I must speak with you-" she began Sam interrupted, followed by Cloretta.

"about tomorrow's lesson?"

"Because we've already selected or forms."

McGonagall looked sad. "Girls you will not be becoming Animagi, tomorrow, or unfortunately it seems ever."

"What?!?" I asked.

"The Ministry is now making a great fuss about how you all are under aged, and well due to the attacks they think this good be a dangerous situation in the making. It will not be permitted."

I felt heartbroken. Uncle James and Sirius had been one as well as Mum and Aunt Bella. Sam looked as if she was going to explode. "I've done extra homework for this!" she yelled.

McGongall swept out of the portrait hole, looking back into the room she sighed. "I am truly sorry. It would have been an honor to help such talented young witches."

We stormed up to our dormitories angry. Lavender, Parvati, and Hermione were still out. I looked at the vase across the room willing it to blow up. I didn't. Sam saw me focusing on it and flicked her wand in its direction. _Bang!_ Ha! Take that stupid Hogwarts rules. I grinned moodily. Ali whispered to herself. "THAT'S IT!"

"What?"

"We'll do it ourselves. We have the spells, the training. We just need to break the rules."

We were all silent. Not just the rules would we be breaking, but the law. "Let's do it."

That was something I would expect to her coming from Sam. She was all into the don't give a damn what other people say, throw parties, be wild, etc. I would never in my entire life think that it would have come from none other than Adalinia Potter. All of us turned to look at her. Did she say what we thought? But the others were nodding, and I found myself doing it too. We were going to break the law. We were going to become illegal Animagi.

* * *

I sat excited, wand pointed at my temple. It was finally the night. Sam had nicked the Invisibility cloak off of Harry. With our limbs hanging out the sides we snuck down to the room of Requirement. We'd barred the door and now we were about to commit the act. After brewing an extremely complicated potion we'd all drank our serving. Now the only thing left was the spell.

I looked at the others. Their wands were in similar positions. "Count of three?" they nodded, grinning.

"One, two, three." Five voices whispered in unison. "_Animilia!_"

A feeling of great discomfort grew from the pit of my stomach, coursing through my body. I felt like my insides were bubbling. All I could hear was an odd humming noise. Then as suddenly as it had happened it was over. And five girls were no longer in the room.

Where Ali had been sitting there was no a gorgeous black dog. The fur was a bit shaggy, and the size around that of a Labrador. It was cute and fierce at the same time. I knew why she had chosen it. Her father, Sirius Black, had been a black dog as well.

Cloretta had not gone for anything traditional. Where she had once sat was a dragon. Not a young, newly hatched thing, but a teenage dragon. Not yet fully grown it was around nine feet tall. The scales were light green, and her eyes glinted gold. When she let out a breath the air smelled of smoke.

I had thought Sam would have gone for a deer, a beautiful doe, but instead she'd gone for an otter. Her love for the water and her spirit for adventure compelled her to choose the creature. It was decent size, with sleek brown fur. Large black eyes watched us playfully.

Addie too had decided to try something challenging. She was standing in front of us looking simply magnificent. A large songbird, with feathers the color of fire. Her eyes were glistening gold, and sparks occasionally flickered in her feathers. She was a phoenix in its prime.

I had debated long and hard on my form. I had wanted to be a wolf, but decided it'd be pointless considering I already turned into a wolf once a month. So I picked something else. An owl. I was to be precise a barred owl, a breed that was strong fliers, and usually nocturnal. They had dark brown plumage with a mixed coloring on the chest. I'd always wanted one. Now I could be one.

All of us grinned and shifted back into our human forms. "Wicked!" Sam said. We all looked at each other and burst out laughing.

* * *

Even though our moods were lifted by the change into Animagi, none of us could get Cloretta's mind of Fred. She refused to give us any information and he avoided her like she was dangerous. Finally one day Sam and I cornered him after Quidditch practice. George figured out what we were doing, and left smirking.

"Why hello there Fred. Fancy seeing you here." Sam said coolly. Fred spun around quickly from where he'd been hanging up his robes. "We were at Quidditch practice together Samantha."

I stepped in between them. "It's Sam, Fred, you know that drives her up the wall. Now we just want to tell you that, it gets well, how would you put it?"

"Dangerous." Sam said narrowing her eyes.

"Yes, sure dangerous, when you break our friend's heart. So tell us what the heck is going on now."

Fred looked baffled. "I'm surprised she didn't tell you. And honestly it's not my fault. It was her choice in the end that made me end it"

Sam muttered. "I'm so confused, " under her breath.

Fred kept talking. "I'd be happy to get back together with her- if she stops pressing the issue." I frowned not getting it.

"Alright we'll talk to her…….." I said.

When we got back to the Gryffindor common room Addie and Ali already had the perfect plan in hand. The five of us were going boating. To "Get some fresh air." Let's not forget it was practically snowing. Shivering madly I pushed off the dock and settled into the boat. I saw Cloretta and Sam cast annoyed looks at Ali and Addie. "Really, this is what we do during our free block?!?!"

Ali shrugged grinning. The girl was like freakin' immune to the cold. I sighed focusing on Cloretta. "So Clorry, we talked to Fred today. He's interested in getting back together with you. I saw Clorry's eyes spark, but she didn't move. "Really?" she said stiffly. "Can I ask why you went to speak with him?"

I never got a chance to answer because the boat shuddered dramatically. Immediately theme music from the Muggle movie Jaws started playing my head. "What the hell!" screamed Sam leaning out over the boat. Our tiny dingy bucked beneath us. '_Oh shoot' _was my last thought before it flipped.

I was in my numbing freezing water. Holy crap it was cold! I opened my eyes kicking up toward the surface. Our boat was useless. It had capsized. I saw a tentacle and knew at once. The Giant Squid. Sam and Cloretta surfaced nearby, Addie soon after. But there was no Ali. I felt dread set in. Ali hated swimming. She feared the water since we were little kids, and since she refused to get in, she practically kinda sucked at keeping herself afloat. Clorry looked panicked and she immediately dove back under in search of her sister. I resubmerged with the others after explaining. I opened my eyes. The cold stung. The water was, thankfully, rather clear and I spotted her about fifteen feet down. She was struggling to kick her way back up.

I pushed down, kicking hard until I grasped her hand. Then I saw why she couldn't get up. Merpeople: with green tinged skin, gray scales, and yellow blood-shot eyes they were frightening. The clung to her robes attempting to pull her back under They saw me and reached out for my ankle.

I let out an underwater screech tugging hard on Ali's wrist. Jets of red light shot down at the merpeople as Addie, Clorry, and Sam joined me. Together we kicked our way up to the surface. The swim back was long. And cold. My hair froze in ice.

We tramped back into the common room soaking wet, shivering. Seamus immediately burst out into laughter. Neville dropped his book asking if we were okay. Cloretta raised her head high and strode right past everyone hauling Ali behind her. I was halfway up the stairs when someone tapped me on the shoulder. Dean Thomas.

UGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I just knew it was going to be some joke about my wet, shivering state and I turned around eyes narrowed. I stood three steps above him. "What Dean?" I snapped eager for a hot shower. He stumbled down a step and I heard Ron snicker. "Watch it Weasley." I called. I hated being cold!

Dean looked nervous and he looked up at me as if rethinking several things. "Oh shoot, well I didn't mean to ask you like this, but um I was wondering if you wanted to you know hang out sometime. Together?"

**

* * *

**

A/U:

**Oh snap, I just left you with a major cliff hanger. What are you guys going to do? Hehe. xD Please don't hurt me. Anyway I've decided to clear up a few things cause some people have asked me. Adalinia is pronounced Ad-a-lean-a. NOT Ad-a-lean-e-a. Just so you know. Someone else asked me what is up with Jane's werewolf-ism. Well I just left it out cause I haven't had time to write it in a chapter. I promise it for next time. ****Okay so last things….**

**So in the next chapter you look forward to…….. nightmares, more Petrifying stuff, more Clorry and Fred, Jane's answer to Dean, plus the werewolf stuff. I NEED SUGGESTIONS FOR THE THIRD YEAR! So tell me what you want to read. The first half I have nothing! I don't have much for the second half either. Snap…… So yeah. Thanks for reading! **

Wondering what a barred owl looks like? Here is the picture I found the made me decide Jane's Animagus form: All the http stuff then rodgerdodger(dot)files(dot)wordpress(dot)com/2008/07/barred(dash)owl(dot)jpg

**One last note: Ya I know, I never shut up do I? Well I made a trailer for the Jane Lupin memories. I thought it was fun. I was bored. If I make a YouTube account I'll put it up and give the link. XD Anyways. The next chapter will be coming after I get the first chapter of _Pride and Magic_ up. I have to start. *pokes Nora* and after the second chapter of _Dragoness_ goes up. I'll try my hardest to write fast, but school is starting! Please feel free to check out my other stories while you wait. Now see that button below? The green one? Yes click it and review! **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: The Phases of the Moon

I'm sure I probably looked stupid. My mouth went slack with astonishment, and my eyes kind of glazed over. I blinked once, twice, three times trying to clear my thoughts. The water coming off me had slowed to an occasional drip, and most of the moisture had turned to icy fragments woven in my dark brown hair. A shiver ran down my spine, and I became aware of the majority of Gryffindor boys watching me. God, eavesdropping much? I felt a small smile tug at the corners of my lips and asked, "What did you say?"

Dean looked uncomfortable and shifted from side to side. I swear I saw a hint of a blush on his cheeks. Clorry's head shot out of the girls' dormitory and she called, "Jane hurry up!-" I held up one hand to silence her. "Give me a minute." Dean's eyes flashed up toward the stairs and repeated quickly, "I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out some time, together. I think you're really nice." I felt my head nodding up and down and I felt like someone else was answering his question.

"Sure, I'd love to. I'll talk to you later. I'm kinda cold." Turning on my heels I ran up the stairs ignoring the whistles from the boys behind me. Opening the door I found Sam, Ali, Clorry, and Addie with their ears pressed to it. Geez, and I thought the boys were nosy. Clorry looked excited, so excited, she was whispering to herself. "Finally a chance to get you a new wardrobe. Uncle Remus will have to agree to fund this…"

I glared at her as I walked to the bathroom. "No." Ali was sitting next to the fireplace wrapped in blankets, her hair almost dry. Her gaze followed me across the room. Addie was calmly tracing something in her diary, and I would have bet ten Galleons it was _OW ._ Sam had placed herself in-between my dresser and Cloretta. I grinned, "Thanks Sam."

The hot shower was a good place to think. As I sat letting the ice melt, my mind slowly began to function again, realizing just what had happened. '_He likes me. He wants to hang out!'_ I quickly realized why Cloretta had so suddenly become self-conscious after starting dating Fred. I wanted to look my best whenever there might be a chance I'd see Dean. Not that I had to look my best, or thought he would judge me by my appearance, but just because I wanted to. Hopping out of the shower I dried my hair and fluffed it to perfection. I applied a bit of lip-gloss and some concealer. Usually this was all I used, and this was also all I had in my possession. Hmmm…. I'd have to have Clorry teach me some after dinner.

Downstairs I noticed I was feeling a bit unwell. Maybe it was just the dip in the lake. Shrugging it off I beamed at Dean as we walked down to the Great Hall, and even put up with his ranting on British football. By the time we got to the Great Hall though I was feeling as sick as a dog. The food was already at the table, but the smell only made me feel worse. I looked around the room wondering if Madam Pomfrey was here. Nope- missing. How convenient. Excusing myself I ran out of the Great Hall and to the nearest bathroom. Inside I found Madam Pomfrey searching the stalls.

Her eyes grew big when she saw me shaking like mad and she handed me a tiny flask. "What's this for?" I asked confused.

Her eyebrows shot together as she ushered me from the bathroom. "Oh Jane, surely you haven't forgot what tonight is!" I gulped down the liquid, fighting the urge to spit the nasty stuff back up. Oh crap.

"THE FULL MOON!" I gasped. Madam Pomfrey nodded as we sprinted down the front lawn in the fading light. Now I know the sight of Madam Pomfrey running down the hill in long skirts and her gray hair flying about would usually make me laugh. But right now nothing was funny.

I found a long stick and poked the knot on the base of the Whomping Willow. The first few times I had done this, it had been extremely embarrassing to come down here, but Madam Pomfrey always made me feel better. "Alright well I'll be back tomorrow morning to check up on you. Your teachers have been informed of your 'sickness'. Do be careful."

I slid into the willow tree smacking the knot on the way. No wonder I'd been feeling out of sorts. The brush of air on my face as I slid down the tunnel cooled my face and soon I was feeling a little bit better. Inside the Shrieking Shack I settled onto one of the chairs. I pulled back the tattered curtains and caught a glimpse of the sun starting to set. Soon it would set in.

Ten minutes later I felt it. The heat started burning under my skin, and a thousand tiny pricks ran up and down my arms. Looking down at my arms I watched the skin rippling underneath and turned away fearing I was going to be sick. Few things make me nauseous, but seeing your own skin move is a bit creepy. A few minutes later, I was curled up in a ball on the floor trying to control myself before I went mad. The pain was horrible. There was really no other way to describe it.

When I was finally able to move without being in pain, I arched my back, and wiggled my fingers. In the place of my pale hand was a big furry paw, and shiny claws. I padded to the stairs, and ran lightly up them. Avoiding the sections that looked unstable, I went over to the ripped up bed, and curled up. Madam Pomfrey would come back to check on my tomorrow, and then I'd be good to go. I felt lucky my symptoms weren't like that of Dad's.

* * *

I awoke the next morning to the usual sickness. I stayed still as I transformed back into a regular person. Outside the moon was gone, and I could see the sun starting to peep out on the other side of the lake. I walked into what had once been the bathroom, and vomited violently. Running my fingers through my hair, I shakily descended the steps. At the base of the stairs I went to the small broom cupboard that concealed the passageway to the Whomping Willow. I pulled open the door just as Madam Pomfrey walked in.

" 'Ello dear, was it a bad one?" she asked sympathetically. She pulled out her wand and waved it at me. A tingling sensation spread through my limbs. She flicked the wand to the side and a glowing medical chart appeared. She smiled. "All is well. And you're lucky. It is suppose to be cloudy the next few days. You can come back up to the castle, alright?"

I nodded and followed her down the tunnel. Now that I was feeling better I was ravenous. My stomach groaned loudly. "Has breakfast ended yet?" I asked. Maybe if I could sneak into the Great Hall, I might be able to snag a muffin before the house elves cleared up.

"You're in luck! Breakfast hasn't even started yet. I wager you'll be able to get back to your dorm. You were up early this mornin'." Madam Pomfrey said.

I thanked her as we got to the castle and I hurried back to the common room. The Fat Lady groaned as I woke. "Oh go on in." she snapped fluttering her fan, before slipping back into her dream.

No one was downstairs and by the time I was dressed in clean robes and had pulled my hair back the rest were just starting to wake up. Ali rubbed her eyes "How you feeling?" she asked.

It wasn't a secret among my friends that I was part-werewolf. I just had to be wary not to say anything in front of the other Gryffindor girls. "Better now, than before. But absolutely starving!" I said, going over to Sam's bed, and pulling back the curtains.

"MORNING GORGEOUS! RISE AND SHINE A NEW DAY IS HERE AND IT IS HAPPY TO SEE YOU!" I shouted. There were two ways you woke same. Loudly to startle her or by gently trying to get her awake. Seeing as I was starving I decided the best way to get her up and moving was make a racket.

"Bloodyyyy-----" Sam cried, before I whacked her with a pillow.

Addie, Clorry, and Ali laughed from across the room. "NO PROFRANITY!" Ali cried jumping onto Sam's bed.

Sam glared at her before rolling out of bed. "Fine" she said "I'm up, I'm up…" A mischievous look spread across her face. She grabbed her pillow and swirled around knocking Clorry down. _Whomp_! Feathers floated down from the ceiling.

* * *

In the Great Hall similar white specks floated down from the ceiling, except the white stuff that fell from the rafters was meant to mimic snow, not feathers. Over a cup of tea, and toast I finished my Potions essay quickly. Wiping a few crumbs from it, I rolled it up and looked at Clorry pointedly. "So where did we leave off so long, long ago?"

Clorry looked up at me. "You wanted to know what happened between me and Fred?" she asked. I grinned. "Yes."

"Well I won't tell you. And never will….. but I am going to talk to him." She whispered. She smiled softly at me. "Cause I miss him." I nodded and turned back to packing up my stuff. "As long as you're happy Clorry" I said.

Addie sighed and turned back to her _Daily Prophet_. Sometimes I caught her glancing up to look at Oliver further down the table. Suddenly without warning she put down her paper, and walked down to where he was sitting. The rest of us turned to watch her shell-shocked.

"Hey Oliver." She said, calmly. He turned around and smiled.

"Hey Addie, what's up?" he asked, taking a sip of his orange juice.

"I was just wondering what time Quidditch practice was? I think I really need to work on my passes, because they've been a little shabby lately." She said her words flowing a bit faster than usual.

"Oh, well if you want to I can train with you today or tomorrow. I wasn't really planning on having practice today because it will be so difficult in the snow. But maybe the tougher environment will make it easier when the weather is nice." Addie nodded along as if this was what she had hoped… and it was.

"Great!" she said. "Well just let me know when." I watched this new confident person turn and walk back to me grinning. Before we could bombard her with questions Dean sat down.

"Jane, where did you go last night?" he said. I tensed up. I hope he hadn't thought I had ditched him.

"I was ill. I spent the night in the Hospital Wing." I said quickly, my face flushing.

"Oh." He says quietly. Then he lowers his voice, while grabbing some toast off of one of the platters. "Did you see anything then?" he asked.

"What do you mean, did I see anything?"

He bit his lip before continuing in a whisper. "Justin Finch-Fletchy and Nearly Headless Nick were petrified." He glanced over at Harry, his eyes narrowing into a glare. "By the same person who went after Mrs. Norris and the Creevey kid."

I looked up at the others. "Another student… and a ghost! None of us are safe."

"Actually" Sam said her fingers tapping against the table, "Everyone who has been attacked has been Muggle-born. Not a single Pureblood, or even half-blood yet."

Clorry nodded, as she absent-mindly searched the Great Hall for Fred. "The Muggle-borns better walk with some of their friends in the halls." I noticed Dean tense.

Ali stood up, and I grabbed my bag. "I think I'll go back to the Common Room, before our first class." She said almost running out.

"I'm gonna go see what is bothering her." I said. Dean grabbed my hand.

"I was hoping we could walk to class together. Ya know? We haven't really talked any since last night. And you took off really fast… so yeah." He said his words jumbled as they poured out of his mouth.

"Umm sure." I said sitting back down. "I guess I can talk to Ali later…"

* * *

I woke up to blood-curdling screams. It been almost three weeks since Nearly Headless Nick and Justin had been attacked, but I still was freaked out about it. I pulled my wand out from underneath my pillow, and tried to remember the shield spell. Protego? Or something like that.

I pushed back the covers and ran toward the bed next to me, ripping the curtains out of the way. It was Ali's bed, and the hair-raising screams were coming from her as she thrashed side to side in her bed. "_Lumos"_ I said sweeping the want across the bed once to make sure I wasn't missing some sort of intruder. Nada.

"Ali" I hissed, leaning down and shaking her gently. Her cries stopped, and she sat up rubbing her eyes. By now the rest of the girls had woken up, including Hermione, Lavender, and Parvati. The cats: Merlin, Artemis, Morgana, and Nimue were perched on top of the dresser, hissing at nothing in general. Their eyes were as round as saucers.

She saw everyone crowded her bed, and blushed. "Sorry, just a bad dream. Go back to sleep." The other girls rolled back over in their beds and pulled the bed's curtains shut. Sam and I raised our eyebrows at her.

She smoothed down her curly hair, and flicked on a small bedside light. "I heard something." She whispered. "It was in my dream's talking to me. Telling me that it was in the school, searching for its next victim. It's angry, whatever, whoever it is. Everyone it intended to kill has gotten away. It won't rest until it has found someone."

Sam slid onto the edge of the bed. "So whatever has been petrifying the students is looking for its next victim…"

"NO! It's just a dream, just a nightmare right? I've just been really freaked out about it. I'm sure the fact that we are going up against Hufflepuff tomorrow isn't helping. Maybe we should all just go to sleep. Oliver will kill us if we don't do well tomorrow."

We waited for a second to see if she would change her mind, but she stayed staring, steadfast at us. "Fine." I said going back over to my bed. I left my wand resting on the bedside table, and pulled shut the thick velvet curtains surrounding my bed. As the night went on, I grew grateful. They muffled out most of the noise.

Ali couldn't control her screams. She couldn't help that every time we heard her shriek we woke up. At five thirty in the morning, when I heard her feet patter to the bathroom for water, I gave up on sleep. I had to be moving in half an hour anyways. Might as well see if I could get down to the Great Hall a bit early.

* * *

Oliver clapped us each on the back as we filed out on to the pitch. Before we could step out though, Professor McGonagall appeared blocking our paths. "Back to the locker rooms, back to the locker rooms." She said waving her hands at us. Addie frowned as Oliver pushed his way to the front. "But Professor we have to play Hufflepuff for the cup. This is an important game."

McGonagall's face was pale, and her hands shook, as they punctuated each word with a wave. "I'm afraid Mr. Wood that two more students have been attacked. Our main focus is the safety of the students. So back to your dormitories." I got a glimpse of Ali's ashen face, as she rushed into the locker rooms. Meanwhile Harry followed McGonagall back to the castle, because there was something he "had to see."

In the Gryffindor Common Room, the mood had never been more solemn. No games of Exploding Snaps were happening. Not even a piece of Wizard Chess moved on the set in the corner, though Seamus and Parvati were staring them down. I swallowed slowly as Dean settled in next to me. I felt his arm wrap around my shoulder, and give a gentle squeeze.

I didn't look up from the page in my book. The same page I'd been staring at for the past twenty minutes. I heard a small sob come from Addie as Alicia Spinnet said something to her. Her shoulders seemed to hunch inward as if protecting herself from the words. Sam walked over, and I saw her face grow pale, as Addie repeated whatever it was. I stood up from my seat beside Dean shrugging off his arm.

Lately he'd been so paranoid about the attacks, I felt that he was just making me walk with him in the hallways so he wouldn't be next. He was kind of overbearing, and frankly we had very little in common. Now when I looked at Dean I couldn't remember what I'd seen in him only a month ago. Whatever kind of relationship we had, it wasn't what I had hoped for. I didn't know how much longer it was going to last.

Sam walked over to me, and I was surprised to see a few tears running down her face. "It was Penelope Clearwater- and a Gryffindor girl." Frightened and confused I scanned the room. I thought everyone was here.

"Sam, who are they saying?"

"Hermione Granger". My head spun. Yes, she was a Muggle-born, but she was smart, and I'd never expected her to be caught off guard by someone. Or something.

I was still standing by the staircase numb when Harry and Ron tumbled in through the portrait hole. They didn't say anything, and no one offered any words of comfort. We all just watched with horrified, round eyes. One of us. Suddenly everyone was terfied. No one had really known Colin that well. Justin was in another house, and well Mrs. Norris was a cat. Nearly Headless Nick had been a ghost. But now Hermione someone well, known and for the majority, liked was sitting somewhere in a hospital bed, frozen in a state that was difficult to get out of.

A few minutes Professor McGonagall walked in and stood on the staircase, speaking us to us in the worst state I had ever seen her. After reading off a list of rules, she addressed all of us personally. "I need hardly add that I have rarely been so distressed It is likely that the school will be closed unless the culprit behind these attacks I caught. I would urge anyone w ho thinks they might know anything about them to come forward."

We watched her go in silence, all of us thinking what it would mean for us if we were sent back home. No more late nights with friends. Sam spending long days with Dumbledore alone for company. Addie back at an orphanage. Ali, Clorry, and me back at home wondering what to do with all of our free time. As kids dispersed I felt a heavy weight rest over me. If Hogwarts was going to close, then I needed to end the relationship I had with Dean now.

* * *

It was late; hopelessly well into the middle of the night. '_No one would be awake righ_t?'I thought. I ran downstairs from the girls' dormitory to the common room. I tried to ignore my reflection in the mirror. Hair a mess, shabby nightclothes, and a tear-stained face. God I felt awful for what I'd done. Yeah, Dean was sweet, but he wasn't the boy for me. I couldn't lead him on, could I?

Turning the corner sharply I ran head first into something hard. And warm. A person. '_Oh Merlin's Pants! Don't let it be McGonagall! I can't bear to explain this to her. "Oh Professor! I only left bed so I wouldn't wake them with my guilty sobbing."'_ Looking up a bit of relief flooded me. It was George Weasley.

"Hey now, you ok Jane?" Gasping, to hold back sobs I slumped into a nearby armchair.

"Just a……. a very long day. " I said softly. I remembered Dean's face when I told him.

"_We don't have anything in common Dean. I just can't lead you on, letting you think this is going somewhere."_

_"Bit late for that now ain't it, Jane?" _

"Well I'll let you be. Don't want to invade. And don't worry I'm sure they won't really close Hogwarts." Of course, at least he wouldn't suspect the real reason I was crying my eyes out. Leaning over he picked up a warm quilt. Draping it over my shoulders George said. "See you at Quidditch practice Jane."

I curled up in one of the armchairs and tried to read, but instead was only able to stare into the warm crackling fire. A few minutes later I heard a new set of footsteps heading down the stairs, and was surprised to see Clorry. She didn't usually sacrifice her beauty sleep for anything. She smiled sympathetically at me.

"You doing okay?" she asked. I nodded silently stretching out my legs, so my cold toes could warm up next to the flames. She sat down next to me on the class, and pulled the blanket partially on herself. "Ya now, boys can be a real pain in the ass."

I laughed. "They can be." I traced the pattern of the blanket, "but they can also be worth that pain sometimes."

She turned to look at me grinning. "Dean wasn't worth it, at least not for you. You don't need to feel bad about it. By tomorrow Dean will have moved on. Just ignore him. He's just embarrassed you broke up with him. Maybe a little hurt. But everyone saw it coming eventually."

I nodded leaning against her. "So, who's worth it for you? Fred?" I felt something lightly swat my head. "Maybe" she spoke wistfully. "I'm going to talk to him tomorrow. I think that he just might be worth sticking with."

"Mmmm" I murmured closing my eyes. Now that I had relaxed a bit, the fire was not helping how sleep deprived I was. Clorry noticed. Standing up, she helped me to my feet, practically leading me up the stairs. "I think it's time we both put boys behind us, and put our beauty sleep first. A small smile played out across my face, but I couldn't find the words to answer.

* * *

After lunch the next day, I was heading to Potions with Sam when Professor McGongall's voice, magnified by magic started echoing through Hogwarts. "All students are to return to their House dormitories at once. All teachers return to the staff room. Immediately, please."

'_Another attack? But the other one just happened!'_ I thought pulling out my wand just in case, as Sam and I ran up the stairs to the Fat Lady's portrait. The Fat Lady wasn't even bothering to ask for the password. Seeing students she swung open right away. Inside she heard the sobs first.

George, Percy, and Fred were sitting ashen-faced in a corner of the room. I heard people whispering around the room.

"She's been taken into the Chamber. She won't come out alive."

"She was so young, just a first-year."

"Poor Ginny Weasley."

I felt my knees lock and just barely was able to stumble into a chair before I started shaking. One of us was dead. My life at Hogwarts was over.

* * *

I don't remember what time we all marched up to bed. I just know that Professor McGonagall just sent every student a duplicated letter simply stating we were to pack our bags- tomorrow the train would be waiting to take us back to London at Hogsmeade.

When I woke I was surprised to find a new letter at the foot of my bed. It was accompanied by a box of Chocolate Frogs, "As a celebratory gift to all students". Puzzled I reached for the letter and as I continued reading my heart started lifting more.

Ginny had been rescued, by Ron and harry. Lockheart was injured, but no one had died. A huge feast would be hosted in the Great Hall that night, during which the petrified students would return to their normal state. Giddy with joy I ran to each of the girls and shook them awake. In the other dorms I could hear the noise of people laughing.

The feast was incredible, like no other feast Hogwarts had ever seen. Everybody wore their pajamas, and I was reminded of how when we were little Ali, Clorry, and I would have midnight parties with Auntie Bella. All of the petrified students came running in to the feast halfway through, and were greeted by claps, from even the Slytherin table. Even the sight of Filch and Mrs. Norris, happily reunited warmed my heart. Exams were canceled, and "unfortunately" Professor Lockheart would not be able to return.

A few weeks later as we claimed a compartment on the train I watched Hogwarts fade away with an unusual sadness. Most of the time I was so eager for the summer to come that I didn't mind when the school year ended. But this year… was different. Something told me I would be glad to be back.

**

* * *

**

A/N:

**Hey guys, what is up? Yes, it has been forever since I've updated and I feel like such an awful person. But high school homework, while balancing a social life has been stressful. Let's just say sleep isn't a top priority, but when is it ever with teenagers? XD Anyways so I've had to put Pride and Magic on hold and Dragoness is on back burner in comparison with Becoming Jane. Yay or nay?**

**Also you might have noticed the title change from the Jane Lupin Memories to Becoming Jane. Good choice or bad choice? I thought the new title was more expressive of the actual story and that the memories seemed to be a way for me to launch into the story and not a main plot line. And yes I am aware Becoming Jane is also a movie title, yes I've seen it, and yes I loved it. Alright so that little green button that says review? It wants you to click it. Hehe. ^.^ But I want you to answer some random questions in your review if you don't mind. **

**Who is your favorite character out of the girls so far? Why? **

**What are your favorite pairings? **

**Favorite event?**

**Least favorite event or character?**

**Any predictions for the future? **

**Thanks so much can't wait to hear from everyone. :) ****~Whisper**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Sirius Black is Back!**

It was halfway through July when we heard the news. Just like every other day over the summer we were sleeping in and soaking up the warm weather. Auntie Bella and Dad had surprised us by bringing us back to Mum's old summer home for vacation. It had been passed down through the Ravenclaw family for generations. It was in Ireland and sat along the coast. The house was large, but cozy, and had a nice front lawn, even a fairly new boat for adventures in the water.

It was around eleven when I rolled over for the third time, and kicked off the covers on my bed. The white curtains floated above my head, the windows were open letting in a fresh breeze that smelled of the ocean. I stretched up my arms letting out a big yawn. Sitting up to look at the clock I frowned. I was surprised no one had come to wake me up. Usually by nine-thirty Auntie Bella would make sure we were all outside doing something.

Ali and Clorry had their own rooms, and Addie and Sam weren't getting here for another week. The plain white-washed walls had been decorated with photos and letters from my friends on my first day we got here. Artemis was scratching at the door, trying to get out. I scooped her up as I opened the door. Walking downstairs I noticed no one in the kitchen…. Weird.

Refilling Artemis's water dish I poured myself a glass of pumpkin juice and set the water to boil for some tea. I stepped outside to look around. The sunlight had warmed the path, and I hurried down it, feet burning. But when I reached the dock the boat was still there. And no one was in it. Turning back toward the house, I took a side path into a cluster of trees.

Tilting my head back peered up into the trees and saw Ali perched up above me. She grinned. "I see you found us."

"Yeah" I said clambering up the trunk to sit on a branch next to her. A few feet farther up was a worn down tree house. I could see Cloretta's feet dangling from above. "So what's up with everyone?"

Ali shrugged. "I was up earlier than usual and Mom was crying hysterically and pacing back and forth, and your dad was trying to calm her. Cloretta was sitting in the armchair, I think she knows what is up. But anyways they told me to take her out of the house. Did you spot either of them?"

"Nope. But I put on the kettle. Let's go home and get dressed. We can take the boat out, and see if we can worm some information out of Clorry."

Back at the house Cloretta was alarmingly quiet and I worried what had upset her and Auntie Bella so badly. While getting some toast ready I noticed a note from Dad.

_Jane,_

_ Aunt Annabella and I have gone to Diagon Alley to sort out some legal issues. If anyone comes to the house do not answer the door. I want you girls to spend the day out on the boat, pack lunch. We will find you when it is time to come home. I'll explain everything unless Cloretta tells you. Be safe_

_ Dad_

Shrugging I told the other two and went up stairs to pack for the day. After changing into my bathing suit and some shorts I filled a bag with water bottles, sandwiches, ice cold pumpkin juice, Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, and chips. I threw in my sunglasses, towel, and sunscreen for good measure before heading down to the dock. A few minutes later Ali came practically dragging a grumbling Cloretta behind her.

The first day at the seaside had been spent training us in how to use the boat ourselves. Although we usually all went as a group, the adults wanted to make sure we could handle it ourselves if necessary. I got behind the wheel turning it on as Clorry and Ali untied the ropes and pushed off. Under the parents instructions' we weren't to even think off going on the open sea without them. So I turned the boat, on slow speed, to a little stream that brought us to a lake. It was huge, plenty of room for multiple boats to travel at top speed, and also a great place for all boating activities.

Guiding us over to a shallow area, I pulled out the keys and turned to look at Cloretta who was looking a bit depressed in her bright purple and white flowered pullover. She looked up at me expectantly. Ali summed it up. "Spill."

Cloretta pulled off her sunglasses and smoothed down her dress. "Wha'dya mean?" she said softly.

"We want to know what's got Mom and Uncle Remus on their toes, why we can't stay in the house, and why you are so upset."

"I've spent twelve years as a normal kid, with friends, and no one secretly whispering behind my back. And now it's ending." A scowl grew on her face. "He broke out of prison, Sirius Black and-"

"DAD'S ESCAPED!" Ali said and I saw at once in the brief second her face lit up with joy. I knew she thought he was innocent. If he came waltzing up now she wouldn't hesitate to hide him.

"No, don't call him that. Dad is a name for someone who has been here, watching us grow up. Uncle Remus is more like a father than Sirius Black will ever be." I watched Clorry lift her head and stride toward the back of the boat, starting to hook up the inflatable tubes for some fun. Ali's face crumpled.

"Clorry he's still our father. He's been in jail almost since we were born. You don't believe that the Death Eaters would have targeted us, if he was on their side, do you?"

"Nora I don't care who's side he is- he just isn't on mine. And I won't forgive him. I've grown up fatherless and I'm not looking for someone to fill that gap. I've just gotten use to it being empty."

We didn't speak about it anymore for the rest of the day. I urged Ali to drop the topic. Reluctantly she agreed, and the three of us enjoyed a day of water and sunshine. By the time we received an owl telling us we could come home, we had collapsed in the sitting area in the front. Cloretta cranked the engine and we sped back to the house.

Dad was waiting for us on the dock, and helped us tie down the boat. As we headed toward the front door, he shook his head. "Nah, take the backdoor. The swarm might not be here yet, because they are searching London, but they'll be here by tomorrow."

Confused I headed inside. Auntie Bella was standing over the stove flipping chocolate chip pancakes, one of my favorites. Looking up she smiled. "I figured we could have a little bit of a relaxed dinner tonight. Breakfast for dinner!" We grinned, shivering in our towels. "Run upstairs and shower off. Dinner will be ready when you come back down."

I scurried up the stairs and into my room to grab a few things, noticing the piles of letters on my bed. Poor Apollo looked exhausted as he slept on his perch. They were mainly from friends, expressing their concern, but too tired to answer them, I showered up quickly and ran back downstairs to one of my favorite meals.

Ali and Cloretta were already sitting at the table, and I saw them exchange a glance as Auntie Bella took a seat next to them and folded her hands neatly. Dad passed out some glasses of milk, setting the pancakes on the platter in the center. Not hesitating I dug in, it took us a few seconds to realize the adults were just watching us silently. I put my fork down.

"Is something wrong?"

Dad smiled at me his eyes tired, Auntie Bella stifled a yawn. "It's been a long day but we need to talk to you three."

Dad picked up from there. "We feel we need to prepare you for what is going to happen over the next few weeks. As Cloretta probably informed you the front page of the _Daily Prophet_ today told us that Sirius Black had broken out of Azkaban. We have reason to believe he won't contact you at all, but just to be safe, if you receive any questionable mail then bring it straight to us. Aurors will be coming to visit us tomorrow afternoon. They suspect we might have somehow assisted him from escaping. You are all innocent and have done nothing wrong. Tell them the truth, and they will leave as soon as possible.

Also we have gotten several warning letters from friends that the paparazzi are patrolling London seeking us. By tomorrow morning they might be here. Don't speak to any of them and ignore them. Act normally as if nothing is amiss. Annabella and I will eventually decided whether or not to agree to an interview of any sort. Rest assured Rita Skeeter will not be one of the interviewees. Questions?"

We shook our heads and finished the pancakes in silence. After dinner I volunteered to help Auntie Bella clean up the kitchen while the other two and Dad hurried upstairs. I picked up a dish cloth and started drying the dishes as she handed them to me. Then I asked the question that was on my mind. "Do you think he's innocent?"

Annabella Black has always been the image of calm and collected. Her husband was in jail, her best friends were dead, she was the main caregiver for three girls and she managed a full-time job during the school season. I'd never seen her cry though Dad had always warned me Sirius Black was a touchy issue. The plate she was scrubbing fell back into the sink and she dried her hands as she turned toward me. Tears were in her eyes.

"Jane I don't know, and sometimes I think I never will. There are days I hate his guts, and I'm sure he did it. Then there are the nights I know when I tell myself he would never kill some of our best friends." The smile on her face was weary. Sitting down at the table she took a sip of her tea and wrapped her hands around the mug.

"When I married into the Black family I never would have staked Sirius as a murderer. That's why when James and Lily Potter died I was heartbroken. I couldn't defend my husband in court, and I couldn't testify against him. I had no evidence to help him be proven innocent. I haven't seen him in over twelve years. But something has kept me from hating him completely. I never divorced him. I could have. I could have moved on, found a new father for my girls, but I still love Sirius. He's the only boy who I've ever really loved. Something tells me he might not be guilty. And I won't tell my daughters one way or another." She ran her fingers through her hair, wiping away a few stray tears. "Now get to bed."

I trudged up the stairs quietly into my room without stopping in on Clorry or Ali. Slipping into my pajamas I peered out the window. A few shapes moved in the darkness and then I saw a flash as a camera went off. The reporters were here.

* * *

I set my alarm for early tomorrow, so by the time it was nine I was ready for the day, preparing breakfast before the battle that awaited us. After a quick bagel I headed upstairs to comb my hair one more time. I'd followed Dad's orders- dress nicely, but not to formally. We want to make a good impression on the Ministry. I'd dressed in a nice tank top and dark wash pair of capris. When we filed into the living room I noticed Ali and Clorry were all dressed similarly.

Within a few minutes we heard the sharp rap on the door and came face to face with three Aurors. One was none other than Mad-Eye Moody himself. The other was a younger woman with shockingly bright hair and a warm smile. The last was a severe looking woman, her hair tied back in a tight bun.

They nodded at us politely, and Mad-Eye introduced them. "Moody at your service, this is Leona Rochford director of the investigation, and this is my apprentice Nymphadora Tonks." The young woman shoot him a glare, but kept her mouth shut. "We're going to talk to you all separately, but just for the record-" he gestured to the Quick Quill speeding along in Tonks hand, "Please state your name."

"Remus Lupin".

"Annabella Alabastor Black".

"Alianora Black".

"Cloretta Black".

"Jane Lupin".

We all sat down and waited while Rochford rifled through some papers. She finally found what she was looking for. She held three manila folders in her hand, each printed with a name. Our names. Without looking up from the files she snapped at Moody. "You take Lupin and Mrs. Black. I've got the girls under control." Looking up she glanced over us. "Anyone want to volunteer their room?" Cloretta nodded and we walked upstairs. Clorry went in first, followed by Ali. I sat in the hallway waiting. When Ali came out I heard Rochford call from inside. "Jane."

I stood up and swallowed slowly. Inside I took a seat on Clorry's bed curling my feet up underneath me. A Quick Quill was suspended in the air behind Rochford as she filed through papers. Her eyebrows shot up a little as she read through my file.

"Alright Jane let's begin. How old were you when Sirius Black was put in Azkaban?"

"Under a year."

"But you're mother and father decided to move with his family? Care to explain why?"

"They had been friends before the murder of the Potters. My parents were still friends with Annabella and she needed help so they brought her to live with us."

"How often did you receive letters from Mr. Black while growing up?"

"Never, prisoners aren't allowed to have any contact with their family or friends."

"But Mr. Black escaped from Azkaban. Are you saying he never sent letters to you, his goddaughter, or his wife and daughters?"

I shook my head.

"Out loud dear, the Quill."

"No."

Leona Rochford narrowed her eyes and shrugged. "Alright then. Here is my card dear. I want you to send me a letter as soon as he contacts you or you see him. I don't doubt that he'll come for his family first. It is for your own protection. He won't take so kind to seeing Remus Lupin after your father didn't defend him when he was on trial…" She smiled at me and then walked to the door.

My eyes followed her out the door and to the stairs. I knew she was trying to get in my head. She wanted me to say I'd seen him or that I was scared. Some substantial evidence that would allow her to get more access to our pasts and property. She wanted to be able to report something to the minister, but she'd learned nothing. So scare the girls. Well she had to learn, I didn't know how I felt about Sirius Black, but I wasn't going to make some crap up for her to use against him.

* * *

Sam and Addie eventually showed up at the vacation house, but with all the buzz about Sirius we were stalked by reporters where ever we went. It got so bad that some days we stayed completely inside with the windows shut. No one wanted to step outside to have Rita Skeeter make up a story about what his or her clothing choices meant.

But time passed and eventually we went back to London and Grimmauld Place. Back there magical enchantments kept reporters and photographers at bay and we didn't have to fear that every creak might be someone breaking into the house. When school time came around I realized my guess at wanting to return had been correct.

This year Dad had to take us to Diagon Alley to get our things. Unlike previous years when Auntie Annabella had taken us on shopping sprees this year she didn't want to do anything. As soon as we had gotten home she'd curled up in bed and barely moved, except when mail came. She would practically leap to get to the owl first and then if it wasn't of any interest she'd just hand it off to one of us, and head back to whatever chair she'd been dozing in.

Dad tried talking to her put it ended in them whispering angrily at each other over some issue they didn't want us to know. Dad looked more worried each time they fought, and I thought endlessly about how much worse the fighting might get.

But I wouldn't get to find out because a few weeks later we stood at Platform 9 ¾ waiting to board. The Hogwarts Express was already filled to the brim with kids. Auntie Annabella had mustered something deep within her and gotten up for the first time in a few days to take us to the train station. I went to load my bags into a compartment. All of our luggage was on when she called us over to her. We stood in a circle, six girls with Dad standing a bit away listening in discreetly.

I saw a glimmer of happiness in her eyes. "Girls, he might contact-" Dad stepped up and put a hand on her shoulder drawing her away.

"Never mind her. On the train- now."

My Dad looked anxious as he guided Annabella away from us. We hopped on the train watching him talking to her quietly. She looked angry, but managed to give Dad a hug goodbye.

Oh yeah, that was another fantastic surprise. When word had gotten out of Sirius Black's escape Dad's employer had let him go. So now we had very little money. But Sam, had helped us out. She begged Dumbledore to help us out, and he'd offered Dad a job. A job that everyone thought was jinxed, and brought doom on those who took it. The position of Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.

Dad shrugged his shoulders when he got on the train and looked around our compartment. As he smiled ruefully at us I noticed how much deeper the lines in his face went now a days. He'd been through so much. I was lucky to have him.

"I don't plan on listening on your conversations. I will go find another compartment. Behave yourselves, and see you at the feast." He said, tousling my hair. When the trolley came by we spent all the money we'd been saving over the summer on a small feast of sweets. We laughed about the pranks we'd played on the photographers hiding in our bushes, and about the first time Addie had tried to go tubing this summer on the lake. But something changed when we were around an hour from Hogwarts. We had just finished changing into our robes for the feast, and had returned to our compartment when the train slowed. Then it came to a complete stop.

The windows had fogged up because it was so cold outside and I used my sleeve to rub away at them. Peering out I saw nothing but shadows, and then a figure dressed in black entering at the front of the train. Dread ran through me, and I recoiled from the window.

Cloretta and Ali looked at me. Sam and Addie were drawn up, their knees pulled up next to them on the seat. "Do you feel that?" Addie whispered, "It's like death itself is walking among us. Something is on the train. Looking for something. It's getting closer."

Cloretta swallowed. "Their Dementors. They came to our house after Aunt Vi died. They were looking for clues, to find the Death Eaters. They are looking for someone. They're looking for-"

"Black." I whispered. Despite the feelings of horror and misery that grew as the Dementors came closer I reached out and forced myself to lock the door. Sam was pale as could be. Addie's hands shook. Cloretta and Ali were curled up together, sharing the fear that we all felt.

But the Death Eaters didn't come into our compartment. Instead I watched them halt outside the door, and reach for the handle to the compartment that Dad was in. I felt my hands clench tighter. I heard a faint sob from across the hallway. I could see it in all of us. We wanted to help, but we couldn't break through. The fear had us petrified.

Then there was a loud thump and a burst of white light. I saw what looked like the shape of a wolf driving the Dementors back. The fear faded and I unlocked the door and stumbled across the hallway. All through the train other students were doing the same. Ali, Sam, Clorry, and Addie were close on my heels. Dad was crouched beside Harry Potter, Hermione and Ron watching anxiously. He saw me and waved his hand for us to leave. "Hermione tell everyone to leave. Harry needs space." Hermione shot us an apologetic look, before ushering us out. We stood in the hallway in shock.

Sirius Black's escape had hit the one place we thought it would leave us alone: Hogwarts.

* * *

At the feast that night there is a lot of whispering about the incident on the train. Harry looks more embarrassed than I've ever seen him. He avoided the gazes of other students, and wouldn't speak with Sam when she asked him what happened. I noticed when dessert was served there was an extra amount of chocolate. Addie sighs regretfully. "I was really hoping for some apple pie."

"It's because of the Dementors. Chocolate is supposed to make you feel better after an encounter with one. They're just trying to make the students cheerful. There might be a lot of kids buzzing with gossip, but it's because they are all frightened." I said helping myself to a pastry.

Dumbledore stood up, and a hush fell over the students. His eyes traveled out across the hall. It was almost as if for a minute he was looking at each one of us, and judging how today had affected us. The first years shocked into silence while the seventh years were simply confused. Then a small smile crept onto his old face, and grew into a grin. The students relaxed as the headmaster began his speech.

"I know many of you are concerned about what took place on the train today. But I can assure you that a Dementor will never again search places where students are staying without a warning and my express permission. These creatures are here to protect you, they are searching for Sirius Black and no one is to panic if a Dementor crosses paths with you. Remain calm, and give them no reason to harm you. They won't listen to excuses or pleading. "

For some reason when Dumbledore said these words of warning, it seemed that everyone took the words to heart- the Dementors didn't seem as frightening. We comforted that they were here to protect and not hunt among us. I saw a few heads turn to look at Cloretta and Ali, but Sam, Addie, and I all stared them down until they turned back around in their seat. No one was going to be messing around with our friends.

I kind of tuned out the rest of Dumbledore's speech because he was introducing the new DADA professor, who was of course Dad. Dad had also hinted that Hagrid was taking the spot of CMC professor. I was excited because this might mean real experience with animals instead of just reading about them in textbooks. Dumbledore wished us all luck in navigating the halls to our classes tomorrow before sending us off to bed. I waved good night to Dad and hurried up to the Gryffindor Common Room. It was good to be home.

* * *

With the beginning of the school year, came not only new classes and new professors, but the return of teenage romance. Fred and Cloretta were officially back on and the pair seemed joined at the hip. Sam spent the first few days spying on Cedric in the library, before finally giving up and taking a risk. And she won. After a few study dates it seemed like the two would make a great couple. Sam seemed to glow every time someone mentioned his name. It made me grin to see her so excited.

* * *

The school year seemed to fly by, and I was happy to enjoy almost all of my classes. Even DADA was okay as long as I pretended it wasn't my father assigning homework. He made a great first impression on the students with a Bogart, and I was told by many students that he as the best professor they'd had in a while. It made me smile. Hagrid had a rough time when Draco caused a disturbance during his first class. I also learned that tea leaves speak nonsense but it is fun to read them and find out that the bunnies are out to get me.

Oliver was in his last year at Hogwarts, and was giving us a hard time about not winning in seven years, and he told us with a hard look in his eyes that this year, would be the year we would finally win the Quidditch Cup. Most of us tried to look sympathetic while wondering how late we would be staying up to do homework since practice would most likely take over our evenings. Our practices were long and tough, but we kept our mouths shut for Oliver. No one wanted to disappoint the best captain we'd ever had. Addie was the only one who turned out for Oliver's extra practices though and I noted how hard she was working to improve. Her technique was that of a seventh year not a thirteen year old. Oliver noted too, and all of hid a grin when she blushed at his compliments.

The first trip to Hogsmeade was unforgettable. The five of us enjoyed wandering from shop to shop and Dad gave me a few Sickles and Knuts to spend. After a late lunch at the Three Broomsticks we headed back to the castle, not knowing that a much bigger event awaited us. Sirius Black had been in Hogwarts, in the Gryffindor tower. But not for his daughters- for Harry Potter. We spent the night under lockdown, holding our breaths waiting for anything. But nothing happened.

* * *

"Alright now class, settle down, settle down! Tonight I have an excellent surprise. You all passed your latest quiz with flying colors. I've decided to let this late night session just be a stargazing night!" snapped Professor Sinistra. "You must though stick with a partner and ONE partner only! We are stargazing not gossiping let's remember. I want you all to spread out. Plenty of room," she chirped as we walked down the stairs to the grounds.

I hid a small groan. So far Astronomy was going great. I had been enjoying relearning the stars that Mum had always pointed out to me, and nights outside were my favorite. The five of us- Ali, Clorry, Addie, Sam and I- had agreed that we had to take turns being without a partner this year. It was my turn and I'd been hoping just to end up with solo work during Transfiguration. Of course today was Professor Sinistra's choice for partners-something she never believed in. I watched mournfully as Sam and Ali headed east, Clorry and Addie, headed west. I glanced around at the remaining students trying to avoid Dean Thomas's hopeful gaze.

"Need a partner fair maid?" a light voice teased. I spun around to see George Weasley indicating a grassy spot nearby. As we stretched out Professor Sinistra came around handing out telescopes. "You have one hour!"

I set the telescope aside and stared up at the inky sky. The stars glittered brightly above us. It was breathtaking. After a few minutes of silent admiration George rolled over to look at me.

"So you, ah, like this?…. Stargazing, I mean." he asked.

"Yes" I whispered, trying to focus on the stars. I didn't particularly fancy George. I only tolerated him because Fred and Cloretta were always hanging out with him. For me being partners with him wasn't an act of friendship, it was me running from Dean.

"Why?" I bit back a quick retort and thought for a second. If George wanted to talk it was the least I could do to thank him for saving my butt from an awkward hour with my ex-boyfriend.

"Ummmm… because it reminds me of when I was little. When my mum was still alive. "

There was a long pause before George spoke again. "That must be painful. Living without her. It, it must hurt to remember her. I don't think I could live without my mum. She watches over all us, lectures us, guides us, yells at us- well mainly me and Fred, but anyways I wouldn't want not to have her with me."

I cursed hormones as a few tears leaked from my eyes. Up above I spotted the immortal bears-Ursa Minor and Ursa Major. "Yeah; a bit. She meant the world to me. Without her I get scared sometimes. We use to stargaze when I was little. Picturing the future. Being content just to let the sky wrap around us… "

I could feel George's eyes on me, and I was aware that this was the second time he'd seen me cry. "I'm sorry. " I muttered.

"For what?" George asked surprised.

"Well for crying. It's so stupid. Something I don't do. If you want to find another partner I won't mind. I'm a total wreck right now."

"Jane, everybody cries."

"Really? Because I have never seen you shed a single tear." I said bitterly, turning my head to look at him.

Smiling in a sweet way George tentatively reached over and caught one of my tears. My skin burned. He took the tear and brushed it across his cheek. A small bit of water now clung to his face.

"Now I'm crying." Laughing, I choked back a sob. George was such a good friend. Wait, since when was I friends with George Weasley… hmmm.

"Ya know Jane? I reckon your mum lives on in you. Mum always said you're the spitting image of her. Just as charming, witty, and compassionate. Just as beautiful. I know is sounds cliché and all, but sometimes stuff like that is true."

I caught my breath, a small smile growing on my face. I felt George shift, and became conscious that he had moved closer to me. I sighed. "Thank you. For saying that stuff. "

A hand touched my face, turning it to look at him. His brown eyes bored into mine. "I said it because it's true."

I closed my eyes as George wrapped me in a hug, before pulling away. It wasn't a romantic hug, it was a comforting one. It made me feel safe.

"You're such a good actor, ya know? I mean you always seem like a real trouble maker. Sort of uncaring. But you are a really good person. A supportive friend. "I felt his eyes flicker to me in surprise.

"Ah, thanks Jane. You're, ahhhh, good friend too." As the hour came to a close, George helped me to my feet. I felt extremely grateful to him. With all the drama with Sirius I hadn't had time to relax, and I guess Ali and Clorry's daddy issues had silently brought to the surface the emotions about my mother. In the girls dormitory I heard the latest gossip. But all I could really think about was a red-headed wizard and the bright stars. _'I said it because it's true…..'_

* * *

Through the next few weeks I tried to act normal. Between Quidditch practice, midterms, plus the newspapers plastered with Sirus's face across the front, I had plenty to worry about. Yet, during class my mind continued to drift back to that starry night. Although I tried to block it out, deep down I knew that I had feelings for George Weasley. He was everywhere I went, and I continued to see him in a new light. He wasn't an annoying twin anymore-but a kind person, who was close to his brother. Adalinia, through her heartbreak over Oliver, was the only one who seemed to notice.

"Jane why are you in such a hurry to get to Astronomy? Honestly it's only the nighttime classes that are exciting." She huffed as I practically sprinted up the stairs.

"No reason!" I chirped, "Besides I thought you'd be eager too. It's the only class you share with Oliver. "

My face flushed as she persisted. "You know it is impossible to get a seventh year to notice a third year so I don't know why I try. I am in no hurry to see that boy. Now tell me, this doesn't have anything to do with George Weasley does it?"

"Nooo! " I protested. Her eyes narrowed, but luckily I was saved by the bell as we took our seats. All through the class I kept glancing his way, and had an awful time concentrating as Professor Sinistra told us the story of Orion. George didn't look my way once. He seemed just like his normal self. Maybe he did only think of me as a friend. Addie though was having just as much trouble. Disappointed we trudged down to dinner. _'You're just going to have to push him out of your mind. Merlin's beard! He's a fifth year.'_

I ate my food silently. Thank Heavens Clorry hadn't brought Fred to eat with us. It would be hard to push George from my mind when his twin was sitting across from me. But when I passed him in the hallway I always felt optimistic. _'Hey Sam is dating Cedric, and heck he's in his sixth year! And well Cloretta is dating Fred… I must have a chance!'_

My hope tormented me.

* * *

Right before Christmas, I was leaving Dad's office when someone called my name. It was George. A million butterflies beat the inside of my stomach silly. "Yeah?" I tried to act casually. George was fidgeting nervously and I realized that we were still pretty close to Dad's office. I gestured for us to walk.

As we neared the Gryffindor common room George finally got to the point. "Well I was wondering-there is one more Hogsmeade trip before Christmas. I was just thinking; well since Fred and Cloretta are going… do you want to come with us? Me- I mean. With me?" he stumbled over the last words.

I grinned. "Yeah, I'd like that a lot. I'll meet you by the gate with Clorry on Saturday. "

"Cool."

"Yeah" I said. "Cool. " I bit my lip to keep from rushing back to the dormitory screaming to my friends.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, I know I promised this chapter sooner, but there was so much to cover in this chapter. As you can now tell, because hopefully you've read it the chapter revolves around Sirius Black's escape from Azkaban and the romance that begins to bloom between Jane and George Weasley.I got about halfway through the chapter and realized there was so much more to include. So I'm sorry if this chapter is a little rougher than usual.**

**For those who were confused I did take a leap and muddle a few details. Yes, Jane and George are not the same year, but I figured it didn't make sense for their to be different Astronomy classes for each year. So I had it be a combined class with 3****rd**** years and up. Also at this point I am assuming Cho and Cedric aren't dating because he is currently going out with Sam. The chapter ends two days before the start of winter break, right before the second Hogsmeade trip.**

** As usual reviews are VERY MUCH APPRECIATED! And I would love to read everyone's opinion. What did you like, and what did you hate? Was their a certain thing that wasn't handled well, or should have been handled differently? What do you want to see in the coming chapters (I will consider all suggestions)? What are you looking forward too? Thanks so much! **

** In the next chapter you can look forward to:**

**George and Jane's date in Hogsmeade**

**A very funny event involving Seamus Finnagan**

**SIRIUS BLACK!**

**The truth behind Annabella's strange behavior**

**And a reunion. **

**Plus whatever suggestions/request I receive. **

**~Whisper**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: Torn**

I was already heading down to the gate with Cloretta the morning of our trip to Hogsmeade when I remembered that I had not gotten Dad to sign my Hogsmeade letter. Splitting off from the crowd, I ran back up to the DADA classroom hoping to catch him.

He was sitting over his desk grading papers. His brow was furrowed as he took out a red pen and began to mark up some poor student's paper. "Knock, knock." I said leaning against the doorframe.

He looked up smiling setting aside the papers. "Jane, thought you'd be down at the gate by now. It's all the third-years have been talking about this week."

I raised the permission slip, waving it about. "Need your signature." I walked over and placed it in front of him. "I can't stay for long, but maybe we can talk later. I've got friends waiting."

Dad signed the paper, then picked it up holding it just out of my reach. He raised his eyebrow watching me. "Really, friends? I heard a rumor that it's George Weasley you've got waiting at the gate."

I blushed and tried to snatch the paper from him. "Come off it Dad!"

He laughed and handed me the slip. "I'll be seeing you later then, I want to know that Mr. Weasley was on his best behavior around my daughter."

Not looking him in the eyes as I left the office I ran downstairs and out the door. After standing for five minutes waiting for Filch to be done inspecting my paper I headed out to the gate. Off in the distance I could see Adalinia, Sam, Cedric, and Ali heading to the Three Broomsticks with some friends from the Quidditch team. At the gate the Fred, George, and Clorry were waiting.

I bent my head against the wind, buttoning up my coat, and pulling my gold and red scarf tighter around my neck. Already the paths were slick with ice, and it was only December. I didn't want to think what the weather would be like when the winter really got going. A light snow was starting to fall, a rare occasion here as we headed down the path. The four of us fell in step, and Clorry tossed me a hat.

I shot her a grateful look and pulled the knit-red cap over my dark layers. As we entered the main square I glanced at George. "Where too?"

"Zonko's, of course. Gotta get some new supplies." Cloretta rolled her eyes, but let Fred take her by the hand and drag her in the store. I followed close on their heels, with George taking up the rear. I narrowly dodged a bucket full of ice water on the way in the door and then kept one eye warily on the ceiling.

George laughed seeing me watching for pranks. "Here I'll make sure nothing gets you," he said, taking my hand and guiding me to one of the back rows of products. At first I was anxious, trying to keep Clorry in sight so I knew what she and Fred were up to. But slowly I started to relax, adjusting to the easy banter that flowed between us, and not minding at all how his hand felt in mine. Before the time in Zonko's was up I had even purchased a few fireworks and some sparklers for amusement on New Year's Eve.

Next stop was Honeydukes were I spent most of the money Dad had given me for the trip. After getting plenty of candy to distribute to my friends who I wouldn't be spending the holidays with I grabbed a bag of Bertie Botts' Every Flavor Beans, and some chocolate frogs for snacks. I would get my presents for Ali, Sam, Clorry, Addie, and the rest of my extended family when I went home for winter break. Dad had promised that Auntie Bella would take us shopping.

After stopping in to browse a few more stores we headed to a crowded Three Broomsticks for a late lunch. By now most Hogwarts students had headed out to do there own exploring so the place was mostly empty. We found a booth in the back and ordered some food and drinks.

While Clorry and I sipped our butterbeers, we watched George and Fred unload the vast amount of Zonko's products we had helped them pick out. "So how many of these are going to be used to break school rules?" I asked picking up a box of 'highly explosive' fireworks that strongly cautioned against use indoors.

"Oh well you know we have to keep ol' Filch's life interesting. What would he do without us?" Fred said flagging down the waitress to bring him another firewhisky. I eyed the drink curiously. I knew for a fact that he was a bit young to be getting that. Fred shrugged.

"Well I for one think that this" I picked up a tiny sprout of mistletoe, "Isn't going to get anything done. I don't think one little pesky plant will have the teachers wands in a knot."

George chuckled, "This mistletoe grows ten feet every hour. If we plant it at night in a main hallway by morning it will cover the entire area. Teachers will be frantic, trying to separate all the students." I raised my eyebrows.

"Snogging students? Really? You are just asking for trouble."

Fred wrapped his arm around Cloretta's shoulders. "Look at who you're talking to. Do we do anything, but ask for trouble?" George winked at me.

Cloretta huffed. "I don't see what any of this is going to do for you in the real world. There is no way you can live off of working in a Zonko's when you grow up."

"No," George said, "But we could be rolling in gold if we opened our own place. I can see it now. A shop for the Weasley twins to make a fortune out of."

My jaw dropped. "A joke shop. That's what you are going to do with your lives?"

"What else could you see us doing? It's the perfect job."

Cloretta rolled her eyes, but agreed. "I honestly have tried to imagine them doing everything else, but I just can't picture it. They're right it is what they are destined for."

I laughed, shaking my head. "I suppose." Fred pulled a few sickles out of his pocket and handed it to the waitress.

"I think we are going to walk around Hogsmeade a bit more before it is time to head back. See you back in the common room." I nodded grinning at Clorry. Surrrrrre they were going for a walk. More like they were going to go snog somewhere.

The conversation slowed until we were just sitting there drinking not saying anything. I glanced at the clock on the wall. We had about twenty minutes before we had to start heading back to school. I looked over at George. We sat there for a minute unsure of what to say.

"Jane can I ask you something?"

"Um yeah? What?"

"You promise you won't get angry?"

"Go ahead George."

He swallowed fidgeting in his seat as if the question burning in his mind was one that he was scared off, even if it was eating him up. "Have you heard from Sirius Black? Or have Cloretta or Alianora? Is he close?"

I stood up suddenly the table rocking as my hip bumped into it. I ignored the ache, as a bruise started growing. Forget staying calm, and promising not to be angry. Was this why he had asked me out? So he could question me about the biggest scandal the school had known in forever? I should have known.

George threw his hands up. "Jane I didn't mean anything by it, I-"

"Yes you did." I watched him eyes burning. "You meant it. You want to know. Just like every other bloody student at this school that can't leave us alone!" I grabbed my coat, pulling it on and tossing my scarf around my neck quickly. Picking up my bags I turned and ran for the door, buttoning up my coat as I went.

Outside the Three Broomsticks snow was starting to pelt down, and it stung my face, sticking in my hair as I ran through it down the path. Shit, I'd forgotten my hat. Cloretta was going to kill me. That was my birthday present from her. No way I was going back for it now.

Light flooded the path as George shoved his way out of the bar after me. "Jane wait up, c'mon." I kept walking trying to pick up speed. The path was slick and I no longer had his hand to hold me up, and keep me from slipping. The castle was a five-minute walk. He was going to catch me before I could get to it.

I felt his hand clap down on my shoulder pulling me to a halt. I turned around glaring at him. "What?"

"I'm sorry it was out of line. But it's been burning all of us. You live with his family, what do you expect?"

"I expect you to mind your own damn business Weasley, that's what I expect." George's eyebrows shot up as I swore at him. "You have no idea what it has been like having people whisper about you behind your back. Having no one trust you. Even the teachers avoid my father and I. It's been awful. And the fact that you would ask me out just so you could find out, it's just-"

"Jane I didn't ask you out because I wanted to know. I just didn't know what to talk about, and all I could think about was how you lived with the Black family. I just wanted to break the silence. I shouldn't have asked you anything."

I looked at him through narrowed eyes becoming vaguely aware that he seemed sincere. Plus it was freezing cold and I really wanted to get back indoors. "And you are right as well. I did want to know. We all do. But it was out of line. Completely out of line." George stepped forward my knit-red hat in his hands. He placed it on my head pulling it down so it covered my ears. He reached over and took my hand. "Can I walk you back to the common room?"

I nodded numb from the cold, and the fact that I had utterly blown up on him. We walked in silence until we reached the castle.

"We haven't ya know. Gotten any letters from him. We haven't heard a word from him at all. He isn't interested in us. His family." We were walking up the staircases now almost at the Fat Lady's portrait.

We stopped outside the painting, the Fat Lady was snoozing. George's eyes bored into mine. "You didn't have to tell me that."

"I know."

He leaned closer to me, and I looked up at him, my heart beating a little faster. His hand reached out and moved a piece of hair behind my ear. "Thanks." He whispered. He was so close now that I couldn't even see his entire face. Just his eyes.

"Ehem. Excuse me."

We jumped apart as if we'd been shocked. George looked completely startled, dropping my hand quickly. I turned, face beat-red to look at the person who had happened across us. Then I knew it wasn't a coincidence.

"Good evening Professor Lupin." George said, nodding to him. "I was just going to drop these off in my dorm. See you at dinner Jane." He ducked through the portrait hole running from my father. I glared at Dad.

"You did that on purpose. You've been following me." He shrugged mischievously. I saw him tuck a piece of parchment into his robe pocket. "Just checking in. It just happened to be by chance that I happened upon you two."

"Sure."

* * *

Back home things were odd. It didn't feel like the usual bright happy holidays we had. Auntie Bella did finally seem to pull herself out of her deep dark pit of despair when she saw that her daughters were home, and as promised she took Sam, Cloretta, Adalinia, Ali, and I shopping. We each got some new Muggle clothes for wearing underneath our school robes, and picked out presents for each other.

I got Dad a new set of robes because his were too worn and patched to be considered respectable. For Auntie Annabella I bought her a charm bracelet decorated with a cat- her Animagus form, the letter A for Ali, a C for Cloretta, and a wand. Since George and I hadn't been going out for long I sent him a gift card from Zonko's unsure of what to get him. A few friends that I wasn't too close with received sweets in their stockings.

For Cloretta I got a year's subscription to _Witch Weekly_, her favorite magazine. Sam got a _Guide to Beating: The Tricks of Being a Professional Beater_. Addie's gift was a photo album, and a potion to make her photos come to life. For Alianora there was a brand new necklace that morphed to match her outfit and matching earrings.

Annabella seemed to be better now that we were home. The house was spotless, like she'd spent hours scrubbing it before we'd gotten back. The tree had been set up. Kreacher even managed to crawl out of his deep dark hole for the first time in two years. But my aunt still wasn't the same.

Maybe it was the way she threw all the newspapers in the fireplace before we had gotten to read them. Or how she bought extra presents for someone and left them sitting under the tree for days after Christmas had passed. The breaking point was a huge fight before we returned to Hogwarts.

Dad had been hoping to convince her to see a wizard shrink, or even a Muggle one so she could pull herself together. "I know that once we leave to go back to school you're going to fall apart again Bella. I think it would be best if we got you some help."

"I told you I don't need help Remus. I'm living life the same way I would if you were home. Yes things have been rough, but I'll pull through."

There was a long silence. Ali and I adjusted the Extendable Ear we were using to eavesdrop with.

"Bella I know about the letters." Ali sucked in a deep breath, our eyes grew wide. Letters? From Sirius?"

"Remus I know you're just trying to help, but it doesn't matter. The authorities are calming down, and they haven't been to check on me in months. Soon he could come home."

"That will never happen. They'll catch him, and you know what will happen Annabella. They will give him the Dementor's Kiss. Then he won't be there anymore."

"Do not say that. You have stood by me through everything Remus. Don't tell me what is going to happen! I know the truth about Sirius now. You don't. I know you can't understand."

"Bella I understand the dream you're chasing, it is the same dream that people like us chase everyday. You can't imagine-"

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO LIVE WITHOUT SOMEONE YOU LOVE!" I heard Ali suck in her breath, and I became vaguely aware that we were both crying now thinking of our missing parents. Downstairs the conversation was growing louder, into a shouting match that no longer required magical devices to here. Pulling the Extendable Ear up, I turned and walked away from our perch by the hole that looked down into the kitchen.

The two of us sat in silence on the back stairs, safe from the muffled sounds of their shouts. "What do you think Uncle Remus found?" Ali asked me folding her hands together. I swallowed and thought.

"I think Sirius has been writing your mom. And I think she wants him to come back home, here to Grimmauld 12….." I knew that wasn't what was on her mind. It was such an obvious answer. "What do you think about all this? You seem to be a little more bugged by it than Cloretta."

Alianora sighed. "God, I'm just so sick of it you know? My mom is a good judge of character, I know she never would have married a murderer. So why is my dad in jail? I wish I knew. I don't think he did it. In fact I'm 100% sure that he did not do it. I don't think anything could make me change my mind. I want him to come Jane. I want my dad. I need a dad."

I smiled at her sadly. "I get it. No one can replace that spot. Auntie Bella is the best surrogate mother I could have ever asked for. But she isn't my mom. Just like Dad will never fill Sirius's place."

Downstairs the shouts had stopped, and Dad came walking up the stairs looking like the lines on his face had been carved more deeply. "Dinner will be ready soon. Why don't you head down to help?" We nodded and got to our feet. It wasn't fair that we had to live in a world were children didn't have their parents.

* * *

Winter break wrapped up and soon we were back on the train to Hogwarts. On arriving back to Hogwarts we were soon overloaded with homework, we often celebrated finishing by sharing a glass of butterbeer with some friends. During one particular long night I awoke in the middle of the night to find myself curled up in a chair with my Transfiguration essay still lying next to me. I yawned and looked around the room. Why hadn't anyone nudged me to go upstairs.

Then I spotted Sam and Addie in their own chairs and I laughed. We had all fallen asleep as soon as our homework was complete. Rolling up my ten inches of parchment I threw my balled up rough drafts at their heads to wake them. Sam groaned as she glanced at her watch- three in the morning. Adalinia shot up startled. "Wait… wha?" she mumbled rubbing her eyes and looking around the common room.

Around Addie was a mess of papers and stumbled over half asleep to help her pick them up. Sam joined me yawning. I stacked neatly the papers, but Sam paused holding one back as she read it grinning. "What is it?" I asked.

Adalinia turned to see. Her face turned red and struggling to keep her outburst in check she snapped. "Give it back!" Her hand tried to snatch it back.

Adalinia isn't secretive in the least so I leaned over Sam's shoulder trying to read. It was from Oliver Wood of course. It wasn't anything special really. It was just a list of drills and techniques he had written down for Addie to practice. At the end was a more personal message:

_Adalinia, _

_Your Chaser skills are really coming along. I'm impressed since you are only a third year! I'll miss having you on the team when I'm gone from school next year. Who knows maybe one day you'll take my spot as Captain._

_-Oliver_

I tugged on the ends of Sam's hair. "Come off it, give it back." Sam smiled ruefully and handed it back to her. Addie folded it neatly and tucked it into her bag.

"You shouldn't even be reading that. It is personal." We looked at each other and laughed.

"No offense Addie, but it is a list of Quidditch drills and a small note. It wasn't a secret love note." She turned around to finish putting away her things. I opened my mouth to question her, but Sam beat me to it.

"You still like him don't you?"

Addie turned to glare at us. She pulled out the bobby pins holding her hair back and ran her fingers through it. "Yes. But it isn't as easy as you all seem to think. Your boyfriends are only a year older than you. Oliver is in his last year. I might not even seem him after he leaves school."

"Actually Cedric is sixteen, so that's three years." Sam said proudly. I punched her when Addie wasn't looking.

"Sam that isn't the point. Cedric asked you out. This is different. We can't just question Oliver without him realizing."

There was a long pause. We started to walk up the stairs. "I'm sure things will work out eventually Addie. And even if it isn't with Oliver there is going to be someone else out there."

None of us made it to the bathrooms to change into our pajamas. We collapsed on our beds fully dressed. Little did we know that the next morning would bring on a strange new event.

* * *

The Great Hall was a buzz because the _Daily Prophet_ had new information on sightings of Sirius and witnesses had been interviewed. I kept one eye on Cloretta, who cheerfully picked up her own paper and began to read it, and one on Alianora. Ali on the other hand dumped the contents of her mug on a first year that asked her if Sirius was really her father.

"Good morning ladies! Don't you all look beautiful."

"Morning," I murmured at whoever who had just spoken not bothering to look up. Wait beautiful? I looked up from my _History of Magic_ textbook to see Seamus Finnegan sitting down. "Umm Seamus what are you doing?"

He sent me a shocked look. "Jane I think I have the right to sit with some pretty young girls don't I? But don't worry I'm not here to bother you. You are already taken, and I have no interest in being beat up by the Weasley twins."

I moved over, as at that moment George and Fred came to sit with us. I saw Cedric wave at Sam from across the room before sitting down to eat with some of his friends. Oliver slid into the bench across from us and began talking to Ali. I watched as Seamus turned to his back to me and leaned in next to the girl he was trying to speak to, pulling down the corner of her newspaper.

"But you are the most beautiful of all." Addie looked at Seamus like he was a hippogriff with the head of a niffler.

"Excuse me?" she said taking a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"Adalinia you can't deny it, or avoid it any longer. We have a connection that will keep us together forever." Addie choked.

"Sorry Seamus, but I have no idea what you're talking about. I am really not interested right now. Sorry." She returned her gaze to the paper. He pulled it clean out of her hands.

"It is okay. I understand you're shy. Let's take it slow. I can wait." I turned away for a second and buried my face in George's shoulder to muffle my insuppressible giggles. By now everyone sitting with us was watching mouths hanging open. Worst of all was Oliver who seemed to be watching, frozen as his eyes glazed over.

Addie stood up. "No Seamus please leave me alone. I don't even know where the heck this came from. It's too random. I'm not interested so please leave me be." She turned to leave, but he grabbed her hand.

"Please Adalinia, it isn't random.. it's SPONTANEOUS! Yes, that's it. Just like love, love is spontaneous. Why must you torture me so? Is there someone else?"

Addie yanked her hand back her face red, but I could see she was smiling, trying to keep from laughing herself. Her eyes traveled over to everyone else at the table, resting for only a millisecond longer on Oliver. "No Seamus there isn't. I just think you'd better off with someone like Lavender Brown or Parvait." Then she ran out of the Great Hall, before she could laugh in his face.

* * *

Seamus was persistent and often tried attempted to walk us to class. He would send her letters nonstop until Addie just stopped reading them and tossed them in the fire. It got so bad she finally begged us to help her.

"He won't leave me alone!" she cried her face pink after receiving a bouquet of flowers. I shrugged. I had no idea what to do. It wasn't like I could get Seamus to change his attention. But Alianora could.

"Norrrrrrrrrra…." Cloretta said drawing out the nickname. Obviously she was thinking the same thing as I was. "Nora you don't have a boyfriend. Maybe you could… flirt with Seamus, just to get his attentions away from Addie?"

Ali grinned mischievously. "It would be my pleasure."

Alianora performed like no other. She had Seamus running in circles by the end of day one. He was so lost. She flirted with him whenever he wasn't expecting it, and then ran away when he tried to ask her out. Adalinia was relieved, and Ali was having the time of her life.

Eventually Seamus gave up on Addie all together and focused on winning Ali's heart from that day on. It was probably the most one of the funniest things I'd seen.

* * *

The school year was almost at an end when the last full moon of the for my third year rolled around. I drank the potion Madam Pomfrey had given me, but as I waited quietly to start feeling sick nothing happened. I shrugged. Maybe tonight was one of those months when I didn't transform. Outside it was very cloudy so that probably had something to do with it.

I was walking to find Madam Pomfrey to tell her I was fine with Sam when we spotted Hermione and Harry running into the passage below the Whomping Willow. I was about to go find Dad and warn him, but Sam started to drag me back to the Common Room. "We are getting Cloretta, Ali, and Addie and then we are going to follow them."

"Sam I don't think that's the best idea. You know my dad is out there somewhere and he is probably in werewolf form. Let's just go tell McGonagall." Sam shook her head and explained to the others in hushed whispers what we had seen. Running back down the lawn we watched as another person walked into the secret passageway- Professor Snape. Confused we picked up the speed, dodging flying branches of wrath.

Inside I took the lead since I knew the Shrieking Shack the best. We crept up the stairs toward the sound of voices I took them to the smaller room next to the main room. There were plenty of cracks in the wall through which we could spy through. We each took up a position and I thought that Cloretta and Alianora were going to faint when they peered through.

Dad and Sirius Black had some small mousy looking man at wand point, and were threatening to kill him. Hermione and Ron were sitting on a bed across the room, and Harry was in between Dad and Sirius. Snape lay unconscious on the floor. Cloretta stepped back from the wall. "Let's go. We'll go tell the professors. Uncle Remus obviously needs help."

I stepped away and grabbed her arm keeping her from running back down the stairs. Sam helped me and Addie even looked guilty as she shook her head. "Clorry it looks like Sirius is helping Professor Lupin. Maybe that means he's innocent."

Ali remained at the wall staring through watching her father. "Da.. " she whispered. I swallowed. And we all remained frozen for a second. What the hell where we going to do!

Finally Ali stepped back to the door. "We have to get back up to the castle! They are going up to the castle, and once they get everything explained they will call us Clorry."

Not in the mood to argue we raced down the stairs and reached the passageway just as Dad and his gang of followers began walking out of the room. Running up the front lawn we burst in the front door only to realize we now had to sneak back up to the Gryffindor tower. It was way past hours that even Head Boys and Girls were allowed to patrol. Cloretta vaguely remembered Fred showing her some secret passageways to use, and we soon ended up close enough to the Fat Lady's portrait to make a run for it.

Upstairs we changed into nightclothes and began to fake sleep waiting for a letter, or a teacher to come and get us. We sat and we sat. Until finally Professor McGonagall walked in her wand at the ready. She went first to Cloretta, then Ali shaking them awake. Turning to look at my bed she caught me peering through my eyelashes. "You too Ms. Lupin." I blushed, and mouthed sorry to Sam and Addie who grumbled about being left behind.

The walk was silent. I could practically feel the wide variety of conflicting emotions coming off of Cloretta and Ali was beaming as she hurried after McGonagall. We reached the Headmaster's office where no one, but Auntie Annabella sat slumped in a chair.

"Mom!" Clorry and Ali shouted and ran to her, but when they saw her they held back. Dumbledore was patting her on the back awkwardly, and trying to console her. "Come now Annabella things will get better. They will work out."

Auntie Annabella was sobbing quietly, rocking back in forth in the red armchair. She wore a pair of sweats, which suggested that she had come straight from the house and had been woken unexpectedly.

Professor McGonagall gestured for us to take a seat. "Ms. Lupin, Ms. Black, Ms. Black. You will all be returning to your home at Grimmauld 12 for the rest of the week. When you feel ready you may return to Hogwarts to take your final exams. They will be delayed depending on the situation."

Ali frowned. "I don't understand why?"

"Ms. Black we have found your father. Sirius Black was found unconscious with Hogwarts students on the grounds late this evening. We have him in one of the dungeons and once the Ministry arrives in an hour the Dementors will be called in. He will be given the kiss as soon as possible. I'm sorry."

Ali looked heartbroken. "No!" she cried. "You don't understand, he's innocent!" Cloretta held herself stiffly and I reached out to squeeze her hand. Annabella wiped her eyes and walked over to hug Ali from behind.

"It'll be okay Nora." She whispered. "Dumbledore has promised me. Let's go girls. We'll floo back to the house and wait for any further news." They got to their feet, but I remained sitting.

"I want to wait for my Dad." Professor Dumbledore winked at me. "Of course Ms. Lupin you are not really close to the current situation, you were invited simply because you live with the Blacks. If you wish to remain at school that is your choice."

I nodded and after hugging Cloretta, Ali, and Auntie Bella goodbye, I was escorted back to the Common Room. I sat down and began to wait. Everyone's hopes and fears had finally reached a peak. Things could now only go one way or the other.

* * *

I didn't remember falling asleep in front of the fire, but the next morning I woke to find a blanket spread over me, and a plate of bacon and eggs left for me. A small note had been left by the plate.

_McGonagall told us not to wake you. She said you weren't feeling well, and that private family matters were being taken care of. I brought you breakfast. Maybe I'll see you at lunch._

_~George_

I smiled, and scarfed down the breakfast, after going upstairs to get dressed. When I emerged from a hot shower a small note was on my bed. It was from Dad. It said that everything was okay. Sirius was free and all would be explained later. Cloretta, Bella, and Ali had yet to see him, but he would be returning to Grimmauld !2 this summer. I was not to act like anything had happened. Only Harry, Ron, and Hermione knew of his innocence.

A few hours later Cloretta and Ali were back at school. We continued to act like nothing had happened with Sirius. But I noticed Cloretta wasn't as sensitive about the topic, and Ali smiled every time her Dad's name was mentioned.

The school year came to and end. Dad quit his job. We passed our final exams. We boarded the train. I said my goodbyes to George, Cloretta and Sam kissed Cedric and Fred until next year. Addie managed to get up the courage to give Oliver a farewell gift of new Quidditch Keeper's gloves. We took the train back. Auntie Bella was at the station.

We went back home, after promising to see Sam and Addie later that summer. We walked up the steps and walked through the door. A man sat in the kitchen. He had wavy black hair and a weather-beaten face that looked like a long time ago it had been very handsome. Ali had his hair and his smile, Cloretta had his eyes. He nodded at Dad and I stood to look at his daughters.

Auntie Bella walked around the kitchen to stand next to him. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, and he wrapped one arm around her waist. "Girls there is someone I want you to meet. This is Sirius Black- your dad."

* * *

**A/N: ****Hey guys this is Whisper coming to write you my random little note at the end. So how many of you hate me after reading this chapter? Did I handle things with Sirius well? Did I fulfill your expectations? **

** So I left you with a bit of a cliffhanger to which you will never find out about. I originally planned to write the part of this chapter during which Ali and Cloretta finally got to meet their father. But I found that once I got to it, it was too personal of a moment for me to write about. In the end I think that it is best left up to each individual reader to take it as they want. I think it should be between the characters. **

** Also I know of at least two readers who probably hate me right now for not having George and Jane kiss in this chapter. But for me the second half of this chapter was more about Sirius Black then Jane's new boyfriend and I don't want the story to completely revolve around the romance. So I also didn't want them to kiss on the first date- to cliché. So yes I'm putting it off. They have been dating for a while now, in reality they probably have already kissed, but I won't write about their first **_**written**_** kiss until maybe the next chapter. **

** So what did you hate? What did you love? Any requests? PLEASE REVIEW! Okie dokie. So next chapter your preview is:**

**-The fourth year of school**

**-Part of the Quidditch world cup**

**-Sam and Cedric **

**-A feud :O**

**-Neville Longbottom as requested by someone… :D**

**-The TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT! **

**Bwhahahahhaha Yule Ball isn't until chapter twelve! Okay so I'm promising the next chapter will be soon, as long as I have reviews! ;) **

**~Whisper**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: A Taste of Foreign Magic**

"Get up, move now!" Dad snapped, throwing my wand at me, and pulling me to my feet.

I rubbed my eyes confused, blinking back sleep. I yawned, but gripped the wand firmly in my hand. He shoved me toward the tent flap, and I saw Auntie Bella dragging Cloretta and Alianora to their feet as well. Dad pulled back the flap and I flinched back.

Screams echoed threw the air, and the entire night sky was lit up by fire that streaked like comets in every which way. I stumbled back terrified. "What's going on?" I asked trying to turn around.

Dad pushed me outside. "Death Eaters. Bella and I have to help the Ministry, you three get to the forest. Don't stop for any reason get Adalinia and Samantha. I nodded, still confused, but now at least I understood what was going on. We were at the Quidditch World Cup, and after a long day of cheering on the Irish, and partying like crazy afterwards we had fallen to sleep. It seemed that while we had slept the threat had come. Death Eaters had come to terrorize innocent people.

I linked hands with Ali and Clorry and we ran to the tent adjacent to ours. Inside Addie and Sam slept peacefully. We hadn't been able to fit everyone in one tent, so they had had volunteered to get their own. Quickly we shook them awake. Addie glanced out at the chaos. "We are never going to make it to the woods. I bit my lip. It was true.

There were people being trampled outside, in the fight to get somewhere safe. Those who were knocked down didn't have a chance to get up. I looked at my friends. "What are we going to do?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "We are going to use our powers," seeing our faces she explained. "No not our magic, that shouldn't be used unless we are in serious danger. I mean our Animagus forms. We didn't do it just for fun. Well kind of, but not that that is important. We will be able to move quicker." She paused.

"Okay so if Jane and Addie scout out a clear route, then they can tell us which way is quickest to the forest. If Ali stays in her form while we are traveling then she can smell or hear anyone sneaking up on us."

"Okay" Addie said, "C'mon Jane." I concentrated hard and felt myself start to shrink a bit, as I ran to follow Addie. As we reached the tent flap I leaped into the air flapping my wings as they took shape. The wind bit though my thick feathers and I did a loop to check on Addie. She was right behind me her bright flame-colored wings standing out in the night. We were going to be noticed if we didn't hurry.

I watched as many people ran in all directions. The forest was close and I knew if we went on the path two down we would reach it easily. I hooted and dove back toward the tent, bursting in and planting my feet. I ran my fingers threw my hair, pulling out a left over feather.

We moved quickly, Ali testing the wind as we hurried threw the dark. Once or twice we hid in a tent as Death Eaters ran by. Finally I spotted the forest up ahead. We ran full out, Alianora transforming back. Among the trees were tons of lost and frightened kids calling out for their parents, and parents calling out for their kids. There were adults warning people off with their wands, and the ones who were helping lost children. We stumbled through the woods until Cloretta spotted a familiar bunch of students with red hair.

Pushing our way threw the crowd we made it to them. Ginny sat on the ground her knees drawn up head resting on them watching people stumble around the trees. Fred and George stood on either side of her, wands at the ready if danger was nearby. I let out a sigh of relief. It was good to see them okay. Cloretta broke away from us and wrapped her arms around Fred's neck. We all looked away as they kissed.

Looking over at the rest of us Fred turned to Sam. "I saw Cedric about five minutes ago. He looked fine."

"Thanks" Sam said taking a seat next to Ginny along with Addie and Ali. I leaned up against George, holding his hand. The forest was unpleasantly cold for summertime and every scream or twig snap made me jump. Time passed slowly and soon Neville Longbottom and Oliver Wood joined our little circle. We all lounged around one big oak and waited for our parents to come collect us. I could tell Oliver was peeved about his parents not letting him help round the Death Eaters up, but Adalinia distracted him.

Ali spoke to Neville and I grinned as he stuttered over every word when she asked him another question. George and I sat down and I turned to look at him. In the dark I could barely make out his face. Both of our faces were streaked with green face paint we had put on earlier for the game. He brushed back some hair from my face and leaned closer to whisper in my ear.

"I'm glad you're safe. Those Death Eaters are nasty, and I wouldn't want them near you." I laughed lightly.

"I'm glad you are all safe too." I moved a little closer, his face moving toward mine as well. I leaned in, closing my eyes and kissed him lightly on the lips. I opened my eyes and grinned. It wasn't our first kiss, but we had been apart the whole summer and this was the first time we'd had a real moment to ourselves.

George grinned back and kissed me again. Someone whistled and we jumped apart as if we had been shocked. I glared at the offender wondering who had done it, but unable to see in the dark. Instead I murmured a rude word and turned back, kissing him again.

* * *

When we finally returned to Hogwarts that fall we were greeted with bad news. The inter-house Quidditch Cup would be canceled due to a new event that would take up most of the school year- the Triwizard Tournament. As October rolled around we were all eager to see if it could make up for the loss of our fabulous pastime. Soon the other schools would be arriving for the competition. But first we would have to adjust to our schoolwork.

The only significant change aside from the Triwizard Tournament was a new DADA professor. Since Dad's retirement Dumbledore had to find us a new teacher. He chose the famous auror- Alastor 'Mad Eye' Moody. All of us rushed to class after lunch on Thursday to judge for ourselves how nuts our new professor actually was.

It didn't take much for us to start enjoying class though when he told us to put away our books. I was half-listening as he began to speak about Dark magic, and curses, and took in his crazy appearance, wild hair, scarred face, wooden leg, and magical eye.

"…is it called the Imperius Curse or something?" I heard Ron asked and I gulped down a breath of air, and when I realized we were discussing the _most _Unforgiveable curses in the wizarding world.

We watched in silence as Moody took a large black spider from a glass jar, and mutter "_Imperio!_" We watched as the spider followed his commands, and after a while I began to smile. It really wasn't that frightening. When a few kids laughed Moody looked up from the arachnid.

"Total control." He whispered. The laughter stopped, and kids shuddered as he described what he could make the spider do. I closed my eyes. So it was creepy. Scary, and awful as well. Moody asked for another curse, and I was surprised as Neville volunteered. I knew the other two. One had been used on me, and the other had been used on my mother. I swallowed as Neville spoke the one that had made me scared of wands for year after the night my mother died.

"The Cruciatus curse." Neville said, and I watched in silent horror as Moody enlarged the spider. Unlike many of my classmates, I had the sense to look away. I didn't need to see what I had lived through.

Hermione gave him the last one, the killing curse. I watched as the last spider died within an instant. No chance to save itself, or even look away from the green light of the curse speeding faster than light at it.

I knew the five of us were avoiding answering any of Professor Moody's questions and I barely suppressed a glare at him when his magical eye swept over us. He did not need to show us. Plenty of us had gone through it, or lost someone to those curses. As we packed up after class we all moved more speedily than usual. Ali ran ahead of us, and reached out to tap Neville on the shoulder.

She looked at him sympathetically. "Are you okay?" she asked. His face was pale white, and eyes as round as saucers. I remembered what Dad had told me, that Neville's parents had been tortured until they went insane. No wonder he looked so shook up.

He blabbered something about the lesson being interesting as Hermione, Ron, and Harry joined us, but we all made way as Moody walked over. "Longbottom why don't you come up to my office for a cup of tea, now, eh?" We all scurried out of his way and made our way to the next class.

That night up in the common room I was able to finish the load of homework fairly quickly. Putting away my textbooks I went to sit next to George, Fred, and Cloretta. Ali was sitting by the fire listening intently to Neville as he spoke about magical plants even though I'm sure she had no idea of what half of what he said meant. Sam had gone for a walk with Cedric, and Addie was penning a letter to Oliver upstairs in the dormitory. After the Quidditch World Cup he had told her to keep in touch. She was quite excited that she responded immediately to him when she got a new letter.

George and Fred were bent over a piece of parchment whispering back and forth at each other. "What are you doing?" I asked trying to catch a glimpse of the paper. Neither twin looked up and I grinned as Cloretta rolled her eyes.

"Boys." She said clearly peeved that she hadn't been let in on the secret. "They won't tell me. Instead I turned my attention to what Cloretta was doing. She was handed me a stack of papers. "Start sorting." She said.

I glanced down at the pile. They were order forms for _Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. _"No way!" I said. "I've only just finished my homework, no way I'm sorting some papers for them." Cloretta considered this and set down her stack.

"Very good point." We stood up and ran up the stairs, looking back over our shoulders to see Fred and George gaping at us for abandoning them. Laughing we ran to the safety of the girls' dormitory.

* * *

A few days before Halloween, we gathered on the front lawn, shivering in the cold to greet our visitors. I stood with Addie unable to find everyone else in the dark crowd. Eventually Sam and Cedric managed to catch up with us.

"I am so glad they are finally arriving. The sooner I can enter the tournament the better." Cedric said running his fingers through his hair. I saw Sam frown. The tournament was dangerous. No doubt she didn't like the idea of him entering. Cloretta and I had scolded George and Fred when they made it clear that they were going to enter, but the age limit that Dumbledore had laid down made me think that they wouldn't get very far.

As the air grew colder people started to huddle together, and soon the crowd was too jam-packed to move. Addie and I were squashed together, and Sam was leaning up against Cedric, trying to get away from a lot of Slytherin first-years that were stepping on people's toes. Finally we saw the powder-blue carriages of Beauxbatons descending from the sky. We all fell back a few steps as it thudded to the ground.

The Durmstrang party arrived shortly after by boat. Most impressive was Victor Krum who strode down the steps avoiding meeting anyone's gaze. I sucked in a quick breath. He was probably the most famous Seeker in the world. I didn't realize he was still in school.

On Halloween we gathered in the Great Hall for the selection of the champions. After everyone was done eating a silence fell over the crowd. The gold plates cleaned themselves and all of us were craning our necks to see at the Goblet of Fire.

Without a warning the Goblet's flames turned a startling shade of blue, before fading back to red, and spitting out a piece of parchment. It hung in the air, momentarily suspended, before Dumbledore snatched it up.

"For Durmstrang the champion is Victor Krum!"

A great cheer went up from the Slytherin table were the Durmstrang students were sitting, and I watched as he swaggered up to the front of the hall and disappeared into the door leading to a room off the side. The Goblet lit up once again and this time it was for the Beauxbatons champion.

"Ms. Fluer Delacour!"

The Beauxbatons students dissolved into a mix of cheers and tears.

"Emotional lot" Addie laughed, rolling her eyes at the bawling girls who had wanted to win. She stopped suddenly as one of the boys, tall with blonde hair, turned around and stared at her with light blue eyes. We both looked away quickly and focused on the last name that was shooting from the Goblet.

I felt Sam lean forward, and squeeze my shoulder as Dumbledore announced the last name. "And the Hogwarts Champion is Cedric Diggory!"

I heard my friend gasp behind me, and became aware that she was the only Hogwarts student not cheering on our new champion. I elbowed her, and Sam began to clap. Dumbledore began to talk again, but not before the Goblet of Fire flared up again and another piece of paper fluttered out.

"Harr…. Harry Potter?" he asked looking up and staring down the Gryffindor table.

* * *

That night in the Common Room their were mixed feelings. When Harry bust through the portrait hole, we all erupted in cheers, none of us voicing what we had been whispering about before. Had he broken the rules and put the name in himself?

It didn't matter to most of us actually. We were just glad to have a champion that was Gryffindor. Not that I minded Cedric, I was just glad to see one of my own. But on the note of Harry and Cedric having to compete against each other, I thought Sam was going to go insane with the stress.

"Who do I chose?" she cried after we were settled into the dormitory that night. "My boyfriend or my brother, my boyfriend or my brother?"

"Boyfriend." Cloretta said without looking up from her magazine.

"Thanks Clorry makes me feel so loved." Alianora said as she put away her homework.

Cloretta shrugged. "Sorry Nora."

"Sibling" I suggested "No offense to him, but I would pick you guys to support before George."

Addie rolled her eyes walking out of the bathroom and collapsing onto her bed. "Why are you even trying to pick. It's not like they are going to have you openly declare your allegiance. Why can't you just support both?"

Sam sighed and I thought she was going to stay up all night thinking about it. "I guess you're right. There is no point stressing about it."

* * *

As the days passed on and we had to come to terms with the tournament champions Sam had the hardest adjusting. She couldn't be out with Cedric without getting chased down by a bunch of fan-crazed girls. But I was glad to see one happy outcome of the whole deal.

Sam and Harry were growing closer after she went and told him that she believed he hadn't put his name in the Goblet of Fire, because frankly she didn't think he was that much of a nutcase. From that point on I saw the way their friendly acquaintance situation changed into a genuine friendship among the siblings. It was a nice change.

But things were about to get ugly involving Cedric and his new fan club.

Addie, Sam, and I had gone to the library with Seamus and Neville to work on a project for Divinations. We had been there for about a hour when some Ravenclaws walked in and sat down at the table next to us. They looked like they were probably fifth-years, and all of them were girls.

"Personally I don't understand all the controversy. Because we have two champions we have a better chance of winning. Besides we all know Harry won't last very long. He doesn't know enough magic. Cedric on the other hand, definitely stands a chance."

All of us looked up and shot them glares. In the opinion of the Gryffindor students, Harry Potter was going to win this. Sam looked like she was trying to ignore them, and leaned closer to the pages she was reading, avoiding their curious gazes.

"Anyways, so Cho you said you've been talking to Cedric right?" one girl said. She had a bright red curly hair.

Cho Chang looked up from her homework, flipping her black hair over her shoulder. She smiled sweetly. "Oh just a bit. But you know he's dating someone else right now. Shouldn't be for long though."

Okay, this got Sam's attention. She turned around in her chair, and in a calm voice snapped, "Excuse me?"

Cho's face went pink, but she regained her composure quickly. "Oh please, what is it, Samantha? We all know that you and Cedric won't last once he realizes that you are supporting your brother over him."

Sam frowned. "It doesn't matter. I can support them both. And honestly my relationship isn't really any of your business."

Cho grinned. I became aware that our two tables were in a sort of weird staring match, and I blinked, looking back to Cho. "Actually you see it is. Because in case you haven't noticed, I'm next in line to date Cedric Diggory, and well let's just say by the time winter break comes around our school champion will have a different girlfriend."

Sam slammed her book closed, shoving it into her bag, and getting to her feet. "We'll see about that." She snapped before stalking out of the library.

Cho Chang had meant what she said, and it wasn't twenty minutes later when Cedric walked into the library, waved at us, but after receiving a rude gesture from Seamus, rolled his eyes and went to sit with the Ravenclaws. I swallowed as I noticed he spoke mainly to Cho. Maybe Sam did have some competition to worry about?

As the weeks progressed I watched as their mild fight escalated into a huge blown-out of control feud between the two girls. Soon everyone in the school knew about it beside Cedric himself. Harry made the foolish mistake of trying to stop it by talking to Sam.

"You know this is ridiculous Sam. Cho is a really nice girl, maybe you are just getting to caught up in this feud? I'm sure Cedric isn't even considering dating her. "

Sam shot him a look that made him go silent. We all knew that Harry was crushing on Cho.

Sam in the end turned to the "most experienced" of us all for her problem. Although Cloretta and Sam would probably have never spoken to each other, without us, because simply they are polar opposites, they were quite close. Sam finally brought it up to her the day before the first task of the Triwizard tournament.

"Cloretta, please tell me, what do you think I should do. Cedric seems to think pretending the feud isn't real is going to help, but really I am just wondering if he finds me more ridiculous for fighting."

Clorry was sitting in a chair by the fire, legs pulled up on the chair, so she could reach her feet. She was painting her toenails an alarming shade of hot pink.

"Oh just ask him and get it over with Samantha. You can't honestly think that it won't come down to that in the end. In the end one of you will be the one he's dating and the other will be the one left alone. You might as well hurry up and figure out how it is going to play out…."

* * *

The day of the first task arrived and everybody would soon know what the challenge was. It was a day of great risk for all of the schools' champions, but Sam also took her flying leap and decided at lunch to go talk to Cedric.

We didn't really see what happened, because even though we are extremely nosy, and would've been watching if we could, the teachers asked us all to file down to the arena we couldn't see around the crowd. Sighing we pulled on our cloaks, grabbing Sam's scarf for her, and walked down to the first task. The teachers and creators of the tasks had built a giant arena near a cleared section of the Forbidden Forest. Inside we could hear roaring, and as we filed in.

I saw Fred, George, and Lee Jordan encouraging betting among the students. They were walking around the stands and I didn't plan on running up the stairs back and forth. Plus I wanted to watch the task. Waving the four of us went to sit with Ginny and Neville, squishing into our seats, so we could all fit.

I started talking with Ginny about what she thought the first task would be. She was a year younger than us, but very smart, and chatty once you got to know her. I got excited as she pointed out her brother Charlie running around in the arena below setting up. Cloretta leaned closer to peer at Charlie. Her eyes widened with interest as she saw him move some large eggs into an outcropping of rocks.

"What is he doing?" she said her voice in awe.

"Well that's where my whole guess comes from. Charlie works with dragons in Romania, so we think that the first task has something to do with dragons or else, there isn't any reason for him to be here. And those are-"

"Dragon eggs." Addie gasped, and raised a pair of binoculars to her face to get a better look.

Alianora at this point was trying to speak with us at well, but at the moment had somehow gotten stuck on the end of the bench next to Neville. We all liked Neville he was great friend, but very shy and clumsy. During our first year at Hogwarts we had just occasionally spoken to him, but now we spoke more often. It had recently become quite to clear to us that Neville was always most interested in talking with Ali.

This had become extremely awkward, seeing as Seamus was still perusing Ali like crazy, convinced that this summer apart had only made "their love" grow stronger. Like usual Ali joked around, but generally ignored his flattery. But it soon got to the point that when Seamus was around, Neville would show up out of nowhere. It seemed clear to us all that Neville had a crush on Ali.

A few minutes later Dumbledore stepped forward an explained the objective of the first task. Each champion would have to retrieve a gold egg, hidden among the ordinary dragon eggs, and protected by the dragon itself. First up was Cedric Diggory. Right on cue, Sam came bolting up the stairs and took a seat next to Ali.

Her face was pale, and she seemed to shake when the crowd roared at Cedric's appearance. I looked closely at her, and noticed her eyes looked bloodshot, and her face was a storm of emotion. I stood up and moved down the row slowly, so I was sitting on one side, Ali on the other. The three of us sat sandwiched together for a minute. I glanced at Ali and she shrugged at loss for what to do as well.

"Sam do you wanna talk about what happened?" Ali asked. The crowd roared as Cedric narrowly dodged some flames that could have killed him. He seemed to have transfigured one of the rocks into a dog and was trying to make the dragon go after it instead of him.

Sam took a slow breath, and responded shakily. "He broke up with me." I bit my lip and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered. The three of us bent our heads together and Sam slowly began to tell us what we had missed in the Great Hall.

She had followed Cloretta's advice and decided to come out and ask him what he thought about the feud. Well it seems Cedric had been considering it quite a lot and had been talking with Ms. Chang too. In the end he decided that to just end the fighting, and too "help" Sam with her torn emotions he wouldn't make her chose anymore. So he ended it.

Ali smoothed down Sam's hair, sparing a quick glance at the arena below, where it seems the dragon had set Fluer Delacour's skirt on fire.

"I tried to tell him, I wasn't torn. That I wasn't going to pick and I was just going to support Hogwarts as a whole. That I was going to support him and Harry, but he wouldn't listen. He had to go get ready for the task, and he told me he hoped everything could work out in the end." I saw Sam's hands curl up into fists as she finished her sentence.

"It will be okay." Ali said reaching down and squeezing on of her hands. I closed my eyes thinking of how awful it was to break up with someone.

"You'll be okay Sam. No one can keep you down."

* * *

The weeks following the first task were more solemn than anything else. How could any of us be happy when the one who was always joking and making us laugh was silent? We went to class, did our homework, and practiced Quidditch in our spare time for some fun.

But then Professor McGonagall made an announcement that sparked all over our interest, even recently single Sam. And she wasn't the only one who had had a spat with her boyfriend recently. Once again Cloretta and Fred were avoiding each other.

"The Yule Ball is approaching- a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament and an opportunity for us to socialize with our foreign guests. The ball is only open to fourth-years and older, but younger students are welcome if invited. The ball will begin at eight on Christmas Day in the Great Hall. It is traditional to go in with a partner." She said her eyes slowly traveling across the group. It was a warning- telling us not to dare stick a toe out of line at such a pubic event.

As we hurried out of Transfiguration we all began discussing dates. Cloretta threw her long red brown hair over her shoulder and waved at some boys from Durmstrang as they passed. "Personally I'm thinking that I want a foreign date."

Addie nodded in agreement and I saw Ali shrug. Sam kept her eyes on the floor, but grinned at the idea. We headed back to the common room, finding a circle of armchairs around a table, and began to spread out our homework to get some of it done before dinner. Addie pulled out a blank sheet of parchment, and penned a letter to Oliver. I can't imagine what she was saying. Telling him about the ball? Glancing away I looked up at the clock on the wall. Almost time for supper.

Leaving our things in the Gryffindor Tower we walked down to the Great Hall, wondering if anyone had yet gotten a date. I saw Lavender Brown giggle every time a boy passed by her. At that rate they would all be frightened off, before they could ask her!

The hall was unusually quite making it awkward for any boy to ask a girl without everyone listening in. I scanned the hall looking for George. It had only just occurred to me, that I would be one of the few who didn't have to fret about who I was going to go with.

But Ali didn't have to wait for long. Seamus came strolling down the Hall carrying flowers and handed them to Ali, before squeezing in next to her, moving Adalinia to the side. He looked her in the eyes serious for once…. Well as serious as Seamus Finnegan could be.

"Alianora will you be my date to the Yule Ball?" he asked.

Ali twister a strand of her dark hair around her finger. "Well.." she said, we all leaned in closer waiting to hear her answer. "That would be great Seamus." She grinned at us before taking the flowers he offered and waving goodbye to him as he ran down the hall to tell Dean.

We all burst out laughing. Poor Seamus, he would never get this achievement out of his head. But then Cloretta stopped laughing and looked at her twin. "Nora you aren't serious are you?"

Ali cocked her head to the side. "Yes, I am. I've found a date already. I'd say that's quite an accomplishment. Got a problem?"

"As a matter of fact I do." Cloretta said her eyes starting to blaze with anger. We all recognized the sign of a dangerous Cloretta and lowered our gazes. Remember this was the girl who set our house on fire while having a temper tantrum when she was little. Well everyone backed down except her sister.

"It shouldn't be a problem, because you are _not _my parent and I make my own decisions. I can date who ever I want."

Cloretta pushed aside her dinner plate and leaned in closer to the table glaring at Ali. "I know. I'm telling you the truth that you need to here. Seamus Finnegan is a joke. He doesn't take anything seriously. You can't honestly think this is good for your reputation. I know you haven't gone out with anyone since Draco, but still-"

"Oh like you are one to talk about a serious boyfriend! I think I should point out that Fred Weasley is not what you would call a respectable young man!"

Cloretta shot up from her seat. "Clorry," Addie tried to stop her, but she took a step back before we could tug her back down.

"You wait Alianora! I will find a date for the Yule Ball, a respectable teenage boy who everyone will admire! And I suggest that you find a better date too!" she snapped before storming out of the Great Hall. There was an awkward silence as everyone at the Gryffindor watched her stomp out of the room.

Ali turned back to us her light blue eyes burning with anger. "Ali you know she's just pissed because you have a date and she doesn't the whole thing with Fred is just a bit sensitive right now."

Someone coughed behind us and I jumped to turn around and see George and Fred standing right behind us. Ali shot Fred and apologetic look. "You didn't hear any of that did you?"

"Every word! No worries Alianora, I won't take it to heart." Fred winked. We scooted over so they could find a place at the table.

After seeing how quickly Ali had gotten a date I wondered when the other girls would be thinking. Would the other girls be scrambling to get dates? Fred sighed. "Well I have to go think up how to impress Angelina. I'm going to ask her to be my date." I bit my lip as he walked away. It was well known that Angelina had a huge crush on Fred, and she didn't need to be impressed she would definitely say yes.

"So he isn't going to try and reconcile with Cloretta?" I asked George worried. I had been hoping the fight would blow over once Clorry got asked.

George shrugged. "Don't think so, but then again I stay out of his crazy love life. I'm more concerned about my date to the Yule Ball."

"Oh yes?" I asked, teasingly. "And who would that be?"

"Well if you'd like I figured you could go with me, seeing as we've been dating since last year." I smiled.

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Cloretta and Alianora's fight did not fade faster. They spent the entire next two weeks snapping at each other over miniscule details. At one point they were hexing each other until Professor McGonagall finally separated them.

At last Clorry got what she wanted: a date to the Yule Ball, and apologized to her sister. She ended up going with a seventeen year old Durmstrang boy. Apparently from what I understood, he barely spoke English, and when he did it was with a thick accent. But Clorry liked him. He was cute and nice, and that was all that mattered to her.

Neville also asked Ali to the dance, but she turned him down since she had already promised Seamus she would go with him. Neville was then turned down by Hermione Granger, but finally got a date with Ginny Weasley. Poor bloke having to ask so many times.

Sam got asked by a Anthony Goldstein, a cute Ravenclaw in our year who apparently had been working up the guts to ask her for days. She was so happy that she stopped moaning about Cedric, but instead searched for the perfect dress. Addie too also got a date, the boy who had been staring at us when the champions had been announced. He was from Beauxbatons and looked supermodel gorgeous. His name was Louis.

All set with our dates we spent hours scanning magazine pages debating between the traditional dress robes, or more elegant ball gowns. In the end we all went with ball gowns, and had Auntie Bella go to London to pick them up for us after we ordered them.

Christmas day came and we opened our presents quickly, ate breakfast in the Great Hall, finished off our winter assignments, and had a snowball fight out in one of the courtyards. After lunch we checked in with our dates and went upstairs to the girls' dormitories for an afternoon of preparation.

Finally it was five-thirty, the time when we had promised our dates we would meet them. Taking one last peek at ourselves in the mirror, we smoothed down our skirts and walked down the stairs to the Yule Ball.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys it is me again, Whisper! **** So what did you think of Chapter 11? I would love a review from you guys. **** What did you like, dislike? Any questions? I'd **_**really really**_** like some requests from you guys. I have very little planned out for chapter twelve so any suggestions would be great. **

** Soooo I also have another sorta surprise. I was bored and it was late at night so what did I do? I searched for actresses that reminded me of the five main girls. So check out my profile. The cast is there. The only one I am not really satisfied with is Sam's pic. If you have suggestions for actresses then let me know. **** Yes I am aware that Cloretta and Alianora don't look alike. They aren't supposed to. Ali looks like Sirius and Clorry like Annabella. ;) So give me feedback on that too please.**

** 'Til next time!**

** ~Whisper**

**

* * *

**

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**Yule Ball**

**2****nd**** task, and the final task**

…**.and basically that is all I have. SO SUGGESTIONS/REQUESTS!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I decided I probably should start doing these. Whatever. **

**I do not own Harry Potter, I am not J. K. Rowling, and therefore did not have the creative genius to come up with that amazing idea. **

**I do however own Jane, and her mother. Madbrit owns Ali and her mother. And my respective friends own Adalinia, Samantha, and Cloretta. I think that's it…. If anymore do arise then they will be included in the disclaimer in future chapters.**

**Thank you to all the people who review on a daily basis! I hope to hear more from you soon! :)**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter Twelve: Dancing, Death, and Love**_

In my dress I felt like a queen. Walking down the stairs to the Common Room I remembered the excitement as we rushed to get ready. We had all put everything behind us and were preparing for a night of fun and dancing….

_An hour earlier…_

"How should I do my hair?" I asked as finished my makeup, and surveyed my dark brown ponytail, at loss for how to pull it up.

My friends shrugged, only Cloretta had any idea, but couldn't explain it simply enough for me to do it myself. "Do you trust me to do it?" she asked winking at me. I took down the ponytail, hoping all the time she spent reading fashion magazines would pay off. It did.

Cloretta was a wizard, or more correctly speaking a witch with hair. She brushed it out, and curled my hair into ringlets. She pinned half of it, leaving some down to cover my shoulders, and frame my face. I looked in the mirror admiring it.

"Wha'dya think?" she asked laying out an array of beauty products for herself.

"Gorgeous" I said in awe. I hurried out of the bathroom, and to my bed where my dress was waiting. Slipping it on, I turned to see if the others needed help preparing anymore.

I assisted Addie in pulling up her hair into an elegant chignon, but we left a few short pieces of hair out in the front to frame her face. Addie's dress was dark blue, embroidered with a complicated web of silver. It's strapless, but unlike the rest of us, she has had the common sense to buy a see-through silver wrap to help against the chill as we walk down to the Great Hall.

Alianora had found a dress in her attic that fit her perfectly. It was also the perfect combination of colors for her: black and red. It had a tube top that was form fitting, but the bottom poofed out. It had three layers that ended at various points. Around her waist was a dark red ribbon, tied in a small bow. The dress was mainly black, but had some complementing dark red embroidery as well. She had piled her hair onto of her, and left a few corkscrew curls to frame her face.

Samantha had at first been reluctant to find a colorful dress, but had found a stunning light green number that brought out the color of her eyes. It was a halter-top dress with a sweetheart neckline. The neckline and halter straps were decorated with thousands of dark glittering stones. The rest of the dress was solid in color, and hugged her slim figure. Unlike the others, it did not have a ball gown skirt, but instead was straighter, only having a little flare at the bottom. She had left her light brown hair down, and flowing around her shoulders.

Cloretta had struggled with finding a dress that would not clash with her deep red hair. But after many hours of debate had ended up with a lovely ivory gown. The taffeta was cut in a mermaid style, and had gold beading. The bottom was layers of ruffles. Her hair was straightened and parted at the side, making her bangs seem longer than usual.

My gown is a strapless dress in a deep purple color. The bottom is a ball gown, with a ruched skirt. Dotting the skirt are tiny gold leaves. The bodice is embroidered with a design of intertwining gold leaves. Cloretta has used matching pins in my hair.

We hurried down to the Common Room butterflies beating the inside of our stomachs silly. I saw Ali avoid Neville's gaze, her face flushing a pale pink. But she put a wide grin on her face when Seamus linked arms with her. Addie, Sam, and Cloretta headed out to the Great Hall. Since their dates weren't Gryffindor they had promised to meet them outside. Now I stood nervously with a few other girls, waiting for my date. Angelina stood next to me and smiled.

"Your dress is gorgeous." She said admiring it. I smiled back at her complimenting her yellow dress. I couldn't help but feel a wave of anger. It should be Cloretta standing next to me waiting for Fred, not her. I didn't have long to sulk though. A light tap on my shoulder sent me spinning around, waiting for George's reaction.

"You look beautiful." He whispered in my ear, tucking my arm into the crook of his. I blushed, but grinned back at him.

"You don't look to shabby yourself." I teased. We whisked down the stairs, and I shivered in the snow, as we hurried through the courtyard to the Great Hall. I had promised my friends I would meet up with them after all the official dancing was done, you know the stuff with violins, and classical piano.

The Great Hall had been decorated to the extreme. I didn't recognize it as we fell in step with all the other students trying to get a good view of the dance floor. The walls had been coated with a layer of silver frost, and garlands of ivy and mistletoe were hung across the beams of the ceiling. A few tables that seated around a dozen people were around the edges of the room, and each had an assortment of refreshments.

George quickly maneuvered through the crowd to a table where we could see the dance floor. Adalinia and Cloretta were already sitting there with their dates, both deep in conversation. Sam headed over a moment later, trailed by Anthony Goldstein, his face flushing red every time she spoke to him. Sam just laughed it off, but I knew she was flattered. Alianora joined us last, Seamus at her side.

The four school champions swept in and began their traditional dance. Harry seemed distracted, while Fluer radiated confidence. Krum seemed more cheerful than usual with Hermione Granger by his side. We all avoided watching Cedric. We knew Sam was still peeved about it, even if she pretended it didn't bug her, we all knew she still wished she was the one on the dance floor with him instead of Cho.

After a few minutes people began to join in moving slowly, unfamiliar with the formal steps. I watched trying to memorize the steps in case I had to do them. I didn't have to wait for long. I was talking to Sam and Anthony, when someone grabbed my hand, pulling me to my feet.

"George wait, I don't even know this dance!" I laughed protesting. He placed one hand on my waist, pulling me closer. Relenting I placed my free hand on his shoulder. We circled out on to the dance floor, passing Ali and Seamus.

"You're lucky I'm such great dancer," he said grinning at me, "I can cover up your mistakes!" I swatted him playfully.

Soon all the couples in the room had stood up, and filled the dance floor. I tilted my head back to look at the ceiling and grinned. Fake snowflakes fell from above.

* * *

After dinner the stage was cleared of all the instruments. The famous wizarding band the Weird Sisters set up on stage, and soon we all began dancing like crazy.

The dance floor was so packed it was hard to move. Professors had given up on trying to keep us all a foot apart. I had taken the pins out of my hair, and the ringlets that Clorry had curled to perfection were now looser, and a bit tangled. Most of the boys had dumped their jackets at their seats. It was difficult enough to dance, as well as avoiding stepping on the hem of anyone's' dress.

I laughed as George twirled me again, and felt a wave of dizziness come over me.

"Okay break time." I shouted over the music.

We held hands, walking over to one of the tables. I collapsed into a chair while George darted off to go get some butter beers. Ali and Seamus wandered over as well. Seamus looked exhausted from dancing for three straight hours. When George returned with the drinks Ali led off Seamus to Ginny who agreed to take him upstairs.

Addie had already headed off to bed, tired. Sam had followed soon after, in a better mood than ever. Apparently Anthony had finally gotten over his nervous attitude and after talking with him Sam was quite pleased he was her date.

Cloretta had gotten bored with her non-English speaking date, and had spent the majority of the night dancing in a circle of people who had come dateless. Much to her surprise Fred ended up in that circle. They had been dancing the entire night.

It was almost eleven-thirty and the dance was ending at twelve. Most of the dance floor had cleared out, the songs were slower, and even the teachers were fewer in number. I noted Alianora dancing with Neville, her head resting on his shoulder. I held back a laugh, winking at her. She glared at me through sleepy eyes.

I stifled a yawn as the song came to an end, surprised to find myself, like Ali, with my arms around George's neck, head resting on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder, guiding me out of the Great Hall, and to the stairs… which were jam packed with people. It would take forever to get up them. Never the less, George found a way out of it, he led me to a back staircase, through a bunch of empty hallways until we had almost reached the portrait hole. Then he stopped under a small archway.

"What are we doing?" I asked confused.

"I had to stop." He replied simply.

"What?" I murmured leaning against him in case I fell asleep. His arms wrapped around my waist keeping me from falling.

"Mistletoe." I followed his gaze to the garland that hung in the archway above us. A sleep smile crossed my face. George bent down his head, as I stood on my tiptoes, wrapping my arms around his neck. He kissed my lips softly and I closed my eyes enjoying the last few moments of the Yule Ball.

* * *

I was the last of my friends to make it back to the girls' dormitory, and received endless teasing about it. Until I shot back at them.

"So how did your dates go?" I asked taking off my makeup.

Cloretta let out a wistful sigh. "It was amazing. Fred, just came and told me he'd been thinking about me the entire night, and.." we let her ramble on for a few minutes before I looked over at Sam.

She smiled wistfully. "Anthony is a great guy, and if things don't work out with Cedric, I'll probably keep seeing him. I just kind of do wish that… I don' know-"

"Wish it had been Cedric twirling you around the room." Addie said. Her gaze was far off and dreamy looking.

"Yes," Sam finished "Like how you spent the night wishing Oliver could have taken you."

"I did not!" Addie said giggling a bit.

"And what about you?" I asked Alianora winking at her, deciding I would keep her secret about dancing with Neville if she wasn't going to spill.

"SHE DANCED WITH NEVILLE!" Cloretta squealed before her sister could respond. I burst out laughing with the other girls. Even Ali threw up her hands.

"He's very sweet." She said, trying to quiet us.

"That's not all." Sam added in.

Addie grinned. "Tell her Ali." She said ganging up on our friend.

"He's going to tutor me in Herbology."

I winked. "Just don't let Seamus see, he might get jealous."

We all erupted in a fit of giggles at the thought of Seamus and Neville fighting for Ali. Then exhausted we changed into our pajamas, and fell into bed already half asleep.

* * *

There wasn't much to look forward to after the Yule Ball except for the occasional visit to Hogsmeade. Finally the second task rolled around, and the five of us woke at the crack of dawn to head down to the lake for the event.

The stands seemed smaller than the ones from the first task, and it was harder to find a seat. Addie, Cloretta and I were able to wiggle into a space on the end of a row, while Alianora got stuck sitting in between Seamus and Neville. Talk about an awkward situation. Sam was a few rows further up in the stand with Anthony cheering on Harry. Cloretta pointed out Fred and George to me, wandering the stands offering up bets to people.

When the task finally began it was a bit of a disappointment compared to the rest. The lake's water was so dark that we couldn't see all the way through it, leaving us wondering what was going on down below.

Halfway through the hour Fluer Delacour emerged bawling her eyes. Apparently after being attacked by grindylows she was forced to turn back. Now she screamed the name "Gabrielle" repeatedly as she was dragged off by Madame Maxime and Madam Pomfrey.

The next champion to emerge was Cedric, dragging a rather confused looking Cho in tow. I saw Sam at this point turn away from the water and immerse herself in a deep conversation with Anthony. Obviously she was a bit peeved about what had been taken from Cedric.

Victor Krum reached the surface next, Hermione Granger by his side. We all waited in silence for Harry. For a while it seemed he wasn't coming up, and I saw a bunch of Ministry officials preparing to go in after him. But just as they were about to dive in Ron floated to the surface, followed by Harry.

The third task was scheduled for late June, so we had plenty of time before anything else exciting was set to happen.

* * *

Final exams arrived a few days before the third and final task so we were all busy studying. Somewhere in between the hours of cramming we all managed to have time for a break.

The day before the final task Addie, Alianora, Cloretta, Sam, Fred, George, and I headed down to the Quidditch pitch for a laid back game. On arriving we found out the pitch had been grown into a maze full of dangerous creatures, and was being guarded by half of the professors in the school.

"But Professor" Addie said, "We've been studying all day and really just want a break. As long as we promised to stay out of the maze couldn't we just play a bit?"

McGonagall shook her head. "Adalinia I'm afraid rules are rules. But if you are insisting upon playing you can go play down by the lake, as long as you are back for dinner."

Though without a pitch we decided it was better than nothing, and set up goals in between the trees. Since we only had a Quaffle, and no Bludgers or a Snitch the game was a little less intense, but still fun. Addie and I were team captains.

"Jane pick you Keeper" Addie said as we mounted our brooms. I looked up as I kicked off the ground.

"Right, I want Samantha."

"Fine I get Fred than" she said as they took up their positions at either end of our makeshift field.

"I'll take George." I said not wanting Addie to have both the Weasley twins working together on her team.

"Fine then I get Ali." We both looked at Cloretta who was the only person left waiting to be picked. We glanced at each other.

"An odd number," Alianora said "Who's getting an extra person."

"If you're looking for an extra person I wouldn't mind playing for a while."

We all swiveled around on our brooms to see who'd snuck up behind us. It was Cedric. And apparently he'd been following us for quite some time, because he had his broom with him.

"No way." Alianora and I said at the same time. None of us were to keen on Cedric after he dumped Sam for Cho.

"What they mean" Addie said, trying to fix the awkward situation, "Is that Cloretta doesn't isn't so hot on playing anyways and since Anthony could not make it we don't need her to play any more so, really we do have equally divided teams."

"Anthony?" Cedric asked his brow furrowed.

"My umm friend." Sam said guiding her broom so she was facing Cedric. She looked at Cloretta and I watched them silently communicate as if reading each others' minds. You'd think it would be Nora and Clorry who would have the "twin telepathy", but instead it was Sam, and Cloretta who's constant tricks on one another seemed to have bonded them.

"Actually guys I would love to play." Cloretta said slowly mounting her broom, and kicking off the ground a little shakily.

Sam turned back to Cedric. "You could be on my team." She suggested. Although the game was tentative at first, seeing as only Cloretta and Sam were being friendly to Cedric, we slowly thawed out.

By the end of the match we were tied, and the sky was just beginning to fade to darkness. We walked back up to the castle, to freshen up, before heading to the final feast of the Tournament. Apparently it was originally schedule for the last day, but the organizers decided it wouldn't be as much fun if one of the champions was injured during the last task.

We walked to the portrait hole, and went off to our separate rooms to change, promising to meet up in the Great Hall. On my desk I spotted the letter I had meant to send to Dad this morning still sitting there. I glance over at Apollo. He was sleeping, exhausted from just having carried a letter from Auntie Bella to Cloretta and Alianora. Addie was reading a letter that had just come with an expression of pure delight ton her face. Obviously her owl had been on a trip recently.

'_Hmmm perhaps I can borrow Sam's owl…'_ I thought picking up the letter and turning to ask her. Except she wasn't there. Confused I thought back to walking up the stairs. Yes, I was sure she had been with the whole time. I walked back down to the Common Room, and caught her walking in through the portrait hole.

"And where have you been?" I asked, arching one of my eyebrows.

"Talking with Cedric, right outside the portrait hole. Thanks for noticing.'' She spotted the letter in my hand. "Need me to have Nike fly that to your dad?"

"Yes thanks." I said waiting to see if she'd elaborate more on her conversation with her ex-boyfriend. Nope her lips were sealed. Not wanting to pry I decided I would wait until she was ready to spill.

* * *

The next day classes were canceled in preparation for the final task. Around eleven I rolled over and decided maybe it was time to wake up. After a long lazy day everyone headed down to the Quidditch pitch.

There were seats in the stands above, and also some available on the ground. We all headed for the Gryffindor stands so we'd have a better view of what was going on below. We decided once someone was about to reach the cup we'd head down to the ground seats so we could see them when they emerged from the dark and deadly maze the professors had created.

After a brief introduction of the task Cedric and Harry were sent in first. They didn't seem to meet anything while they were together, and after reaching a fork in the maze took off in different directions. Krum went in next, followed by Fluer shortly after.

From what we could see champions faced deadly obstacles around every corner. I kept one eye on Sam, and watched as she followed not only Harry, but Cedric as well as they made their way through the maze.

The Beauxbatons let out a cry of outrage when Krum attacked Fluer, leaving her unconscious. After a bit the teachers went in to rescue her, seeing as she wasn't coming too. Krum went after Cedric too, and a bunch of us hissed disapproval. What was he playing at attacking the other champions. Surely that wasn't allowed? But Harry and Cedric took him out together, and sent up red sparks for his retrieval.

As they neared the Triwizard Cup we left our seats making our way to the edge of the stands. And then suddenly after what seemed like a bit of standing around they grabbed the cup together. A huge cheer went up from the Hogwarts students. But we'd been watching carefully… and Harry and Cedric were no longer standing there.

"Move!" Cloretta said pushing us in the direction of the stairs. It would only take seconds before others realized what had happened and the stairs was clogged with students. We ran trying to beat the crowd, and reached the ground seating standing in the front row. Even the teachers looked a bit confused and were holding a hushed conference. Some professors circled overhead, searching for them.

* * *

We sat in the stands for an hour waiting for them to emerge. Professors and Ministry officials were now searching the maze inch by inch in hopes of finding our missing champions. Then there was a gust of air. And they were lying on the grass in front of the stands. But something was wrong.

Harry was moving, trembling violently, one hand tightly holding the Triwizard Cup, the other clutching Cedric's wrist. Cedric was still, and everyone leaped to conclusions.

The stands suddenly broke out into a clamor of anger. There was shouting of angry words as Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs went at each other taking sides. No one seemed to care about the two students waiting to for help.

Dumbledore swept in first, checking Harry, then moving onto Cedric after peeling Harry's hand off of him. Then the voice of Cornelius Fudge broke threw the shouts.

"My God-Diggory! Dumbledore-he's dead." Then there was a real mob like the one at the Quidditch World Cup. People were screaming, some running back up to the safety of the castle. I saw Dumbledore turn to the boy who I had once been friendly with, and Moody scoop up Harry turning to the castle, walking quickly.

And as my brain processed everything I was seeing something clicked in my brain. Sam, oh God Sam, Sam who was in love with Cedric. Who was standing right next to me and our other friends seeing all of the same things.

All of us- Addie, Ali, Clorry, and I- realized this at the same time turning to Sam just as she let out a small strangled sob, before fainting. We all lunged, and between the four of were able to support her, and lower her onto one of the seats.

I heard the teachers in charge of each house telling everyone to get back to their houses. A crowd of officials had formed a circle around Cedric's dead body blocking him from view. We waited until the Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws had cleared out, and the Slytherins were starting to leave, before searching for a way to wake Sam. We had no idea. Professor McGonagall ran over to see what the trouble was.

Seeing Sam unconscious a wave of sadness swept over her usually composed face. Her voice thick she waved over Fred and George.

"Help the girls carry Ms. Potter back up to the Common Room."

They hoisted up her limb form, and we followed them up the stairs. We managed to use a levitation spell to float her into bed. We all wanted desperately to fall to sleep, but at Addie's suggestion decided to take turns staying up to make sure Sam was okay if she woke.

At around two in the morning Ali woke me, stifling a yawn. "She has been really restless, talking in her sleep, and stuff. A few times she opened her eyes, but she closed them right away so I don't think she has actually woken up yet."

I nodded slipping out of bed, and into the chair we'd stationed next to Sam's bed. "Who's next after me?"

"Cloretta."

I nodded taking out a small Muggle novel to read by wand light while I watched over my friend. When it was Cloretta's turn we switched quickly only speaking a few words.

At eight the next morning I woke to sobs, and jumped out of bed hurrying to where Sam was curled up in bed. Cloretta was sitting next to her, her arm wrapped around Sam's shoulder. Addie and Ali were already joining us. We all made a tight circle around our friend, wrapping her in a hug. It was hard to see the girl who was our "protector" weeping defenseless…

* * *

The year ended with little celebration. We said our goodbyes to the students of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. Cedric's parents visited the castle briefly, and heard about Sam.

Sam had met Cedric's family the summer before when she visited him. They met with her and after speaking with them she seemed better. Still sad, but now more like her usual self.

The five of us packed our bags and got on the train. We mainly slept and played a few rounds of Exploding Snaps. Only Addie kept quiet, but spent the entire time impatiently looking out the window as if hoping we'd be pulling in as soon as possible.

At the train station we were greeted by Dad, Aunt Bella, and a shaggy black dog. All five of us were going to Grimmauld Place, because the adults were planning to resurrect the Order of the Phoenix. We hurried off the train, Auntie Bella engulfing Sam in a huge hug, Cloretta and Alianora, dropping to their knees to hug Sirius, and me giving Dad a hug. But Addie ran by as if searching for someone.

I stepped back from Dad as he greeted the others and watched Addie as she turned in a slow circle looking for someone in the sea of people. And then I saw a tall figure with light brown hair break from the crowd, and run up behind her. He tapped her on the shoulder, and she spun around breathless.

Even though they hadn't seen each other since the Quidditch Cup, and only spoke through letters the two seemed drawn to each other. I saw the happiness in Addie's eyes reflected in his. Then I understood. And Oliver Wood leaned down and kissed Addie.

* * *

**A/N: ****God this chapter is such a mix of emotions don't you think? There's the happiness at they Yule Ball, the love of Addie x Oliver- I decided I'd waited long enough on that-, and then Sam's heartbreak when the guy she loves dies. Pretty much feelings all across the spectrum. **

** So I have an announcement about the next chapter… it will not be like the usual ones, ya know covering half a year? Chapter Twelve will instead be snippets of years five and six, because really the girls don't do much during those years. Yes there are major events that effect them, but not enough to write four chapters or even two about sixth and fifth year. So don't hate me. But then I'll have reached seventh year and I have sooooo much to write about. **

** SO WHAT DID YOU LIKE? WHAT DID YOU HATE? ANYTHING THAT SURPRISED YOU? PLEASE REVIEW. Thanks.**

**Oh also I deleted the prologue on the story because I decided it was no longer relative, because the story has gone in a different direction. I have no idea how to allow people to review more than once for a chapter, so if you are having trouble reviewing because you reviewed the chapter that once was chapter 12, feel free to leave a review without logging in! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I decided I probably should start doing these. Whatever. **

**I do not own Harry Potter, I am not J. K. Rowling, and therefore did not have the creative genius to come up with that amazing idea. **

**I do however own Jane, and her mother. Madbrit owns Ali and her mother. And my respective friends own Adalinia, Samantha, and Cloretta. I think that's it…. If anymore do arise then they will be included in the disclaimer in future chapters.

* * *

**

_Chapter Thirteen: Lost all Resistance_

"Nora's missing."

The words tumbled from Cloretta's lips, and she shook as she said them. We all shook. Four sixteen year olds standing around a kitchen table. We watched Dad wondering what he would do.

Tonks stood up, drawing her wand from her robes. Dad placed one hand on her shoulder, holding her still.

"When did you last see her?" We were all quiet, thinking. For the most part we usually stayed on our own. The events of the past year did not make any of us particularly cheerful.

Dad's eyes traveled down the row of us quickly trying to figure out which one of us was most likely to have seen her since dinner last night. Addie would have been with Oliver, who was visiting. Sam had been up to her elbows in summer assignments she was hurrying to finish. Cloretta was more concerned about forgetting. She wouldn't have been with Ali, remembering the past. Dad's eyes rested on me.

"Jane?"

After dinner I'd stopped to check in on her. She'd slipped out of her room, before I'd had the chance to peer past her. I knew from a few days ago that photo albums of her parents were stacked up in piles everywhere. We'd spoken briefly before she'd made her escape, the entire time avoiding my eyes.

I tried to control my tears. "I saw her right after dinner. She wouldn't let me into her room. She didn't want to talk. Said she had things she wanted to get done."

Tonks broke into the conversation. "Is her suitcase gone?"

Sam nodded confirming everyone's fears. Alianora hadn't been taken captive. She had run away. Run away from everything that had happened over the past two years. None of us had been the same since the Triwizard Tournament.

And now I felt my mind racing back, and remembering all the events, all the pain that had led to this moment…

~.~.~.~.~

After returning from school our fourth year, the five of us: Clorry, Ali, Sam, Addie, and I had all been escorted home by a large group of adults, who had hurried us through the streets of London, often glancing over there shoulders. They seemed on edge, and I knew why. Dad, Auntie Bella, Uncle Sirius, and even Oliver Wood all believed Harry's story. That Voldemort was back, and had made his first act murdering Cedric Diggory.

Once we got to the house we were greeted by an even larger group, as well as the Weasley family who were apparently temporarily moving in with us for the summer. Number 12 Grimmauld Place had, in the matter of days, become the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix.

But that was about all we were able to get out of the adults, who often spent most of the day shut up in the kitchen discussing top-secret information only inviting us in for meals. Luckily Fred and George often had plenty of Exstendable Ears on hand, so now and then we were able to listen in on the conversations. The members of the Order included Mad-Eye Moody, Dad, Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Weasleys, Oliver Wood, Sirius and Annabella Black, among many others.

The arrival of Harry to our home was shadowed by the fact that Dementors had attacked him. The only bright spot seemed to be that he was quite talkative with Sam who seemed to brighten up in her brother's presence.

Upon our return to school though we had a new problem of our own to deal with: Dolores Umbridge…

~.~.~.~.~

The first Quidditch match of the season did not go as planned for us Gryffindors. Ron was as nervous as hell, and combined with the Slytherins new song he was having a hard time keeping anything out of the goal. Actually to be exact he could keep nothing out of the goal.

The day was freezing, and as we assembled on the pitch the frost coating the grass crunched underneath our feet. The team including the replacements as well as the starters formed a circle around Madam Hooch. As she blew the whistle Sam, Alianora, Katie Bell and I headed for the team's box, watching as the rest of the team: Ron, Harry, Angelina Johnson, Addie, Alicia Spinnet, Fred, and George began battling Slytherin. All of us exchanged glances as we heard the lyrics the opposing fans were chanting.

"WEASLEY WAS BORN IN A BIN

HE ALWAYS LETS THE QUAFFLE IN,

WEASLEY WILL MAKE SURE WE WIN,

WEASLEY IS OUR KING."

I watched Sam snatch up her broom, and for a second I thought she was going to divebomb the Slytherin stands, but we heard Angelina's sharp whistle as the Slytherin's scored the first point. Time to change it up. Hopping onto my broom, I dove from the stands, taking Addie's place, along with Katie who took Alicia's spot. Sam and Ali, smacked bats with Fred and George as they replaced them.

From then on the game was a blur. The only chances I got to concentrate on the score was when I was sitting out and from the ecstatic singing of the Slytherins I knew the Ron wasn't keeping the Quaffle out of goals, despite the amount of goals we had scored.

I had just taken Katie's place after she was knocked almost entirely off the broom from a Bludger when I heard the roar. Harry and Draco were neck in neck diving for the same tiny Snitch fluttering by the ground. I saw the Slytherin captain, Montague bark something at his Chasers and suddenly they were all diving down as well, trying to distract.

Alicia, Addie, and I heard Angelina shriek orders from the stadium, but we were already in pursuit, and with a few quick maneuvers of our brooms were pulling in front of the others, cutting them off. I saw one Bludger come barreling down at me, and did a quick roll on my broom to dodge it. I heard a satisfying crack as Fred sent it straight at Montague, his face a look of pure terror.

Suddenly a cheer went up from the Gryffindor stands and I knew it was done. Harry had the Snitch, and I watched as a Bludger whizzed by my ear, and caught him in the back. A small _oofff_ came from him as he fell to the ground, and all of us dropped down next to him. We gathered in a circle, as Angelina pulled him to his feet. I spotted Madam Hooch talking to some professors across the field and I figured we had a few minutes before she told off Crabbe for that last unnecessary blow. Maybe if Madam Hooch had gotten there faster half of the team wouldn't have been suspended from Quidditch, but unfortunately she was just a bit too slow.

Draco was snarling and making crude remarks about the Weasleys- particularly Mrs. Weasley. Ron had disappeared and Fred was being held back by Angelina, Alicia, and Katie. I dropped my broom, and helped Harry restrain George. Sam and Ali joined me, while Addie went to help the older girls with Fred.

"Ignore him." I hissed in George's ear, attempting to tug him toward the locker rooms to no avail. Draco's eyes narrowed at all of us. His comments became worse and suddenly everyone was included. I don't remember any of us letting go of George, just that all of a sudden we were all flying at Draco.

Addie was struggling to pull her wand from her Quidditch robes after a nasty comment directed at her mother, who was a Squib. George and Harry were sacking him and Ali, Sam, and I were gathered around them screaming our heads off. I was only vaguely aware of the older girls begging us to stop.

But Draco didn't know how to shut up. His comments continued even as he received a nice black eye.

"Filthy half-breed father's a disgusting werewolf, no better than Squibs and Mudbloods he said spitting at us. George caught him in the face, and I was ready to join the fray when all of a sudden a teacher screamed out a spell.

"IMPEDIMENTA!" Madam Hooch was waving her wand at all of us, we were thrown back, stunned on the ground. Within the next fifteen minutes the lot of us were lined up in Professor McGonagall's office, and I was actually hoping our punishment wouldn't be that bad until I heard a small cough from behind and turned around to see Umbridge standing in the doorway.

I felt like I was going to throw up as she added on top of detention her own punishment. "I think I will confiscate their brooms Minerva, and yes how about a lifelong ban on Quidditch for them? So that would be Harry Potter, the Weasley twins, Alianora Black, Jane Lupin, and Samantha Potter."

~.~.~.~.~

"Wanna go for a walk?" George asked, setting aside the letter he had been furiously writing with Fred- probably to someone who they were getting supplies for their latest product. I looked up from my Ancient Runes textbook in surprise. It was Sunday afternoon, our day off from classes, and Addie, Clorry, Fred, George and I were all seated around a table in the back corner, the shadows from the fire flickering on the walls. Sam, Anthony Goldstein, Neville and Ali had gone down to the Quidditch pitch for some practice.

I was surprised mainly because I had asked George early if he wanted to go down to the Quidditch pitch or for a walk, and he had said he had things that he and Fred needed to take care of. But apparently he was done now. I saw Fred shoot George a look, and raise one eyebrow at him. George nodded, and Fred returned him a sympathetic smile. '_Ugh, twin telepathy'_ I thought. I hated when George and Fred could communicate without words, leaving the rest of us lost. But that look Fred gave George just caused a knot of apprehension in my stomach.

"Sure", I said closing the book on my homework. "Let me just go grab my jacket." I hurried upstairs and snatched it up before rejoining him by the Portrait Hole.

We walked quietly, side by side, out of the main doors. Umbridge seemed to have a habit of showing when couples were walking hand in hand, and none of us wanted to risk questioning about our relationships. Once outside our fingers linked, and we headed down toward the lake. After a little bit of wandering we ended up sitting by the shore, in an area surrounded by tall willow trees. The sunlight gleamed on the surface of the water making it sparkle. A fallen tree had been sliced down the middle and one half was now lying flat side up. It made the perfect bench.

A small smile stretched across my face. This was the place where we had shared our first kiss. My thoughts were interrupted when George's voice cut through my thoughts.

"Jane I have something I need to tell you." I looked up into his eyes and saw the worry in his brown eyes. Immediately I was reminded of the look Fred gave him.

"What?" I said, surprised at how my voice sounded almost an octave higher.

"I'm leaving Hogwarts."

"Oh."

"Fred and I have a shop- 93 Diagon Alley. We have enough money and everything is set. We are going to start our joke shop." He said.

For a second I was silent, considering this new information and thinking about what it meant. My mind tried to process it, but before I was able to say anything George was speaking again.

"But I don't want to break up Jane, unless that's what you want. We'll just have to write- like Addie and Oliver! And over the summer we'll visit. I'll come visit you at Grimmauld Place and you can come see how the shop is coming along."

I looked up at him and smiled sadly. "No, I don't want to break up either, but are you sure what about school, you won't find a job if you don't finish school."

"Jane that's the point," George said. "I tried to talk Fred into staying until the end of the year, but he had a valid point. We don't have a reason to stay. We have money, we have endorsements, we have our products ready to go, we even have the shop secure. If business is as good out in the real world as it is at Hogwarts then we will never have to work for anyone else. We're going to be the bosses."

I shook my head. "There's no reasoning with the two of you." I glanced at my watch seeing that curfew was coming up fast. Pulling him to his feet I laced my fingers with his, and leaned against him as we walked back up toward the castle. "But I suppose you're right. And as long are we're still together, I think we'll be okay."

George squeezed my hand, as the castle loomed closer up ahead. "Don't worry I'll write you all the time. I have to make sure my competition is kept at bay. Without me here Dean Thomas might try and move in again."

I laughed at the thought, and stopped as we reached the main doors. I leaned and gave him a long kiss. When we broke apart I whispered quietly just for us to hear. "Don't worry you don't have any competition."

And within a week George and Fred were gone with a whizz and bang- literally. After creating a portable swamp in one of the most crowded hallways, followed by a fabulous display of fireworks the twins set off into the sunset on their broomsticks. I wouldn't see them again until the summer.

~.~.~.~.~

Dumbledore's Army, or the D.A. as we all liked to call it was a genius idea set up by Harry, Ron, and Hermione. I don't think I'd ever seen Sam look so proud of her brother when we announced the idea. Then again she was the trouble-making, prank-pulling one like James, while Harry acted more like Lily. Breaking the rules was her sort of thing.

We met infrequently, whenever the Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor Quidditch schedules at first it was simple stunning, things that would help us in the fight against Voldemort. But the best lessons of all was when we learned how to make Patronuses. It was also, unfortunately, our last meeting.

A silvery phoenix burst from Addie's wand, and I shot her a jealous glance. How come she always caught on so quickly? I mean sure she wasn't as great in some of the more hands on classes, but anything involving spell work or essays was easy for her. The phoenix floated into the air, and circled above her, letting out a small cry at Cloretta's dragon.

Sam's fuzzy image of an otter appeared just for a second before disappearing again, and silver vapor was beginning to form into what looked to be a shaggy dog as Ali repeated the spell again. Harry walked by and stopped as he saw me watching the others.

"Going to give it a try?" he asked, tucking his own wand into his robes. I smiled.

"I suppose I'll give it another shot." I readied my wand concentrating hard on the memory of my mother and I stargazing. "Expecto Patronum!" I shouted. This time a cloud of silver billowed out from the wand tip, forming something big, but still unidentifiable. I let out a frustrated groan.

Harry considered the situation for a minute. "Jane what memory are you using?" he asked pushing the brim of his glasses up his nose.

"My mother and I stargazing when I was little." I said not understanding the issue. He looked at me with a mix of pity and understanding.

"But Jane I thought your dad told me your mom died in a Death Eater attack. Aren't the memories of her kind of sad?" he suggested.

I bit my lip. Okay they were a little bittersweet. I searched my brain for a better one. I decided on Christmas that had just passed. All of us, everyone in the Order of the Phoenix gathered around a Christmas tree Sirius had set up and exchanging presents. It all had felt so peaceful, like we weren't fighting a war, almost like life was normal. I pushed back my sleeves, closed my eyes and pictured the scene, as I prepared to cast the spell again.

Sirius had been laughing with Ali. The Aurors sat off to the side drinking butterbeer and playing chess. Auntie Bella had been telling a story, Sam, Cloretta, and Addie laying next to her on the floor as they listened. The Weasleys sat in a circle around Mr. Weasley who had just returned from the hospital. Someone was passing me a ribbon-tied box, and Dad had his arm around my shoulder while Tonks spoke to him…

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" I shouted and this time the silvery smoke that erupted from my wand made something solid, a large, lean wolf the round eyes gazing at me protectively. Somehow I was reminded of my father, as it began to prowl above me. I grinned.

Harry moved on, and the rest of us began coaching those who were still struggling. Then there was a _crack_ and Dobby was cowering amongst us. Silence filled the room, and the Patronuses faded.

"She's coming." It was these two simple words that sent the room into a panic. Someone screamed and all I knew was that all of a sudden escape routes were appearing, and everyone was hurtling down them. I lost track of my friends. The crowd jostled us along, and eventually when I was close enough to the Gryffindor common room I slowed to catch my breath. Somehow I knew there would be no going back.

~.~.~.~.~

We'd all gone to bed in sour moods that night. Harry, Hermione, and Ron had not returned to the tower since the D.A. meeting had been attacked. Further searches revealed that Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, and Neville Longbottom were also missing. Our guts twisted imagining what sort of punishment they were most likely facing.

The next morning was a Saturday and I planned on sleeping in and finishing up some essays later in the afternoon. I also had a letter from George that I wanted to reply to. But my plans were completely changed when I woke to the sound of crying. Rolling out of bed I realized with a jolt of fear that it was not just one person, but two girls sobbing. Alianora and Cloretta were curled up next to each other on Clorry's bed, arms wrapped around each other, painful noises coming from them.

Cloretta sounded like she was choking, and the remnants of yesterday's mascara ran down her face in black rivers. A strangled noise escaped her lips as I made my way over, Addie and Sam not far behind. Ali made a soothing noise, but it was cut off as a small sob escaped her.

Floating next to the twins was a small ball of shredded newspaper, burning slowly. Addie pointed her wand at it as Sam and I handed the girls tissues.

"_Augmenti, Reparo" _she said the burned and wet scraps coming together into the _Daily Prophet_ they had once made. I read the headline and sucked in a long breath. It felt like someone had punched me in the gut.

_**Sirius Black Dead & Innocent!**_

"Ali, Cloretta" I said slowly sitting down on the bed with them. Cloretta turned and buried her face in my shoulder. Addie shoved the newspaper out of sight and sat down as well. But as soon as the tears started to calm a bit there was a tapping on the window, and I got up to let Apollo in. He offered the letters tied to his leg, and I noted that there were three of them. Two were in Dad's handwriting and the third in Auntie Bella's. I handed the latter off to Ali, but she threw it aside and ran out of the dorms.

"Nora!" Clorry cried as her sister disappeared running out of the Common Room and through the portrait hole.

Sam stood up grabbing her coat and wand. "I'll go get her." She said. Addie shook her head.

"Let her calm down a second." She said. I looked at the letters. One of them was had my name scrawled across it, and the other was addressed to Professor McGonagall. I held it up for the others.

"I'll go drop this off and then go find her. She can't have gone far." I said. I grabbed a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and some black robes and changed quickly before running down the stairs and out into the hallways. On the way to Professor McGonagall's office I swung by the Hospital Wing. Peering through the door confirmed my suspicions. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Luna were sleeping peacefully in their own beds. A sixth bed was abandoned in the row, and I figured it was Neville's.

McGonagall was awake when I reached her office, grading papers. When she saw me she raised her eyebrows.

"I have letter for you from my father." I handed it over. She ripped it open and scanned it quickly.

"Very well then." She murmured. She looked up at me setting aside the paper. "Tell Alianora and Cloretta to pack their bags. They will be released early since they have finished their O.W.L.S." I nodded and was almost out of the office when she called after me, "Jane, tell them I hope things will get better soon."

I turned away quickly not wanting to see the look on her face. My search for Ali didn't take long, but I wasn't the first person to reach her.

Outside it was raining and she was huddled against a wall in the courtyard, completely drenched, staring at a soggy copy of the _Daily Prophet_. I moved closer staying out of her sight. Someone else had their arms wrapped around her and was using his coat to deflect the rain. Neville locked eyes with me for a second, and I mouthed at him "Do you want me to take over?" he shook his head and after a few more minutes of seeing that she was in safe hands I turned and made my way back up to Gryffindor Tower.

~.~.~.~.~

And if you think for one minute things got better from there you'd be dreadfully wrong. In fact I don't know how things could have possibly gotten worse as the final blow hit our tiny family like the killing curse itself. Except for the fact that it wasn't quick and simple. The pain we all continued to feel was more like the Cruciatus Curse.

It was only a few weeks after school had let out and we were slowly getting used to our new routine. We were adapting just like we had when Sirius had first arrived, but now we were adapting to his absence. Cloretta, after her first fit of tears managed to pull herself together, taking charge of the care of her mother and sister and being the one to suggest a memorial service for her father.

Annabella Black had fallen into one of her episodes. I knew that she and many of the women of her family were prone to depression, and she seemed to be heading that way again. The only thing keeping her from slipping was the fact that Alianora caught a dreadful case of pneumonia and needed care. Upon trying to bring Ali to St. Mungo's Auntie Bella stopped Dad, becoming very upset.

"She's my daughter Remus and I'll take care of her! No one needs to tell me what she needs. Nora is my daughter and I'll watch over her." She snapped slamming Ali's bedroom door in his face. When the rest of us were allowed to visit Ali between her almost constant naps she didn't seem to be any better then her mom. She spoke little and avoided the topic of Sirius like it was a basilisk.

But Annabella Black was not around to see Ali get better. One night after Ali had had trouble falling to sleep she decided to step outside for some fresh air just to get away from things. I still remember Sam saying that we didn't know if the protective enchantments still worked with Sirius gone, but my aunt would have none of it. She stepped out onto the front porch and sat down on the steps.

_She _moved from the shadows quicker then anything I have ever seen. _Her _wand was already drawn, pointed at Auntie Bella, and I remember the words that came before the curse.

"I think you know what happens to those who besmirch the Black family tree." Bellatrix Lestrange hissed, "AVADA KEDVRA!"

The jet of green light struck Annabella Black in the chest, and she fell over, lifeless. Bellatrix was gone before Dad had reached the door- Apparted in the confusion, satisfied with one death for that night.

~.~.~.~.~

Now we stood in the kitchen, Dad, Cloretta, Sam, Addie, Tonks, Oliver and I.

"Where would she go?" Dad asked and I recognized his tone of voice that meant somebody better give him some answers.

"The Leaky Cauldron?" Cloretta suggested. Tonks shook her head.

"Tom wouldn't let any under age wizards hang out in his place unless he knew them, and he would have known Ali belonged with us. We would have heard from him by now."

Oliver shifted his weight from side to side. "We could search, maybe she left something behind that could point us in the right direction."

We split up each tackling a different section of the house while Tonks wrote a letter to Professor Dumbledore telling him that Ali was missing. In her room I found nothing. She'd taken anything that had any significance. I was just about to give up when I heard Sam calling for us down the hall.

Sam was in Sirius and Annabella's room, holding a stack of letters written in vaguely familiar handwriting. All the envelopes were addressed "To Nora".

Sam grinned. "I know where she is. The letters are from Neville Longbottom."

~.~.~.~.~

Three days later we all stood at the Leaky Cauldron waiting for Ali to show up. When she walked in with Neville and his grandmother we all smothered her with hugs, and even Dad who I knew was upset gave her a hug rather then yelling. Meanwhile she stood quiet as usual, but I was happy to see that she was smiling. Neville looked extremely uncomfortable, and his grandmother looked so completely angry I wondered why she hadn't thrown Ali out early. As soon as we had the chance, and were off getting school supplies we asked Ali the obvious question.

"Are you two going out?" I swear for a second she looked at us like we were crazy, then grinned at us.

"No we're just friends. I just needed to get away for a while. Get away from all the memories in the house. I've been writing to Neville all summer, and suddenly I just couldn't take it anymore."

As we finished up buying school supplies we swung by Fred and George's joke shop. They seemed to be the only place open on the entire street. But business was booming. Pushing open the doors we were assaulted by smells, sights, and sounds that left us reeling. Clorry went to go find the twins while the rest of us wandered. Sam and I walked over to the display of love potions positioned next to a cage of Pigmy Puffs. I saw Sam pick up a book about charming witches and raise her eyebrows. She and Anthony were still going out, but being in different houses they weren't joined at the hip like some couples.

I saw Cloretta making her way across the store with Fred, and turning around spotted George talking up a love potion to one young witch. Grinning I picked up my own bottle, spoke loudly to Addie.

"How much do you think this is? I could use a love potion to help me enchant one boy at school. Although I have to think of how to buy it without _someone_ noticing."

George whirled around and grinned at me. "Don't even think I'll be selling you any of that." We laughed and I set the bottle back on the shelf. Cloretta peered into the Pigmy Puff cage and smiled, placing one finger against the glass.

"They're so cute." She said watching as one light colored one ran in circles. Fred reached in and pulled it out, handing it to her.

"Take 'em. They are selling like crazy." She ruffled the little creature's fur and pecked Fred on the cheek.

I saw Ali roll her eyes and snickered. We didn't get much chance to talk longer though because the Weasley family burst through the doors apparently seeing the shop for the first time. Fred and George said goodbye and we hurried out of the shop. Dad was waiting outside for us with Tonks and Mad-Eye. He was now the official guardian for three girls, as well as taking care of Addie and Sam over the summer.

Tonks seemed to be hanging around the house a lot lately, but usually Dad was trying to convince her to go to the Weasleys. There was some sort of tension that I couldn't put my finger on…

~.~.~.~.~

Sixth year was the slowest year of school. Aside from a new Potions teacher, and Snape switching to the professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts nothing out of the ordinary was happening. That is if you ignored the fact that Voldemort's power was growing every day. We had a new Minster of Magic as well as many warnings from the _Daily Prophet_ about Death Eaters.

Days passed, and more people disappeared. Even without Dad acting more nervous then usual I was able to pick up on the fact that things wouldn't stay so peaceful for long.

Alianora seemed too have inherited her mother's off and on bouts of depression. There were some days were she seemed like her old self, while other days she would awake angry or sad. We all tried to comfort her at times, but soon enough we learned that little could keep her cheerful unless she felt like it.

Despite claiming that she and Neville weren't dating he continued to follow her around wherever she went. He was the only one who could get her to eat or speak on her bad days, and when Christmas rolled around she opted to stay at Hogwarts with him rather then come to home.

Our Christmas was cheerful, and we spent most of Christmas day at the Weasleys with the Order of the Phoenix. I watched Tonks and Dad with growing interest and began to pick up on the conversations between the lively Auror and Mrs. Weasley. Walking by the kitchen one night I picked up on a conversation that I wasn't exactly supposed to hear. But it gave me the answers I'd been looking for.

"He won't speak with me Molly. He won't listen to reason." I heard Tonks say, and I was surprised she sounded near to tears.

"He'll come around, dear. You know how he is. He thinks he is dangerous, doesn't believe anything is a good idea. Ever since Violet died he has cut himself off from a lot of people. Now he has lot some of his closest friends and has five girls to look after."

There was a small silence, and then a sigh. "I just wish he'd realize I don't care that he's a werewolf. And I don't care about how dangerous our how bad the timing is. My feelings aren't going to change."

My mouth dropped open. Merlin's pants! Tonks liked Dad. That was why things had been so tense, why he didn't want her around. I knew my father. He probably shared Tonks feelings, but like usual was pushing her away. I remember when I found Mum's diary from school. She had always written about how Dad was refusing to go out with her, even after admitting to Sirius and James that he liked her. It took him two years to come around before asking her out at the end of their fifth year.

When Tonks walked out of the kitchen I stumbled back from where I had been eavesdropping by the door. She looked mortified to see that I had been listening.

"I was just um talking with Molly-" she stumbled over the words.

"It's okay." I said smiling a bit. "Trust me he'll come around." I had a feeling that Tonks was much more stubborn than my father.

~.~.~.~.~

I remember the way that year seemed to drag on forever, and I wondered if summer would ever come. And then suddenly we had reached the last week, and time sped up.

I was in the Common Room finishing off an essay for Defense Against the Dark Arts, sprinkling the wet ink with sand so it wouldn't smudge as I rolled it up. When I looked up I was surprised to see Ginny standing in front of me. Recently she had been attached at the hip to Harry and I was surprised to see he wasn't with her. She held out a tiny flask to me.

"Take a sip, just a tiny bit. I need everyone to get some." I took a sip surprised at sweet the gold liquid tasted. Ginny took it back shoving the cork back in. She looked at me with concern.

"We've already sent a letter to the Order. Dumbledore and Harry are gone. We think Draco and his friends are planning something. Check your coin." I rolled up my scroll of parchment, and went to put it in my bag. I opened my purse and pulled out the enchanted Galleon Hermione had made last year for us in the D.A. instead of the usual date inscribed on it there were two words- "Be Ready".

That night I gathered with Ali, Addie, Sam, Clorry, Ginny, Neville, Ron, Hermione and Luna outside of Gryffindor Tower. We split up some of us hiding in secret passageways others under the Invisibility Cloak. Then around nine Hermione and Ron spotted Death Eaters with Harry and Dumbledore on the Astronomy Tower. We took off running only to be met halfway by the Order. Dad swore when he saw us.

"Jane, take the rest of you and get back to your rooms now!" he snapped running down the halls with the others. I shook my head pulling my wand out of my robes and pushing my hair behind me ears. "Jane." He hissed half worried half angry.

But we ignored him especially as a curse flew by Addie's head, causing a suit of armor to fall to the floor. "Dammit," I heard Dad swear as he turned away from me, and fired off a round of spells at the Death Eaters.

"Stupefy" I heard someone shout, a spell barreling in Luna's direction. She dodged it, sending her own spell back and slipping behind a wall, as another one was returned to her. I saw Neville knock one Death Eater to the ground, and pull Ali out of the way as a killing curse whizzed past her ear.

Spells flew at random and I feared that I was sometimes cursing my friends instead of the Death Eaters. Soon the fight subsided and lights were turned on. Among the wreck a few people were injured, but no one was dead. Sam was kneeling on the floor next to someone, and I stumbled over to her, cradling my injured arm against me.

A wave of nausea washed over me as I saw it was Bill Weasley his face shredded by Greyback lying motionless next to Sam. She glanced at me her face filled with worry, and picked up his hand. His eyes fluttered open, she smiled at him sympathetically.

"You're going to be okay." She whispered. "Just hang on a few more minutes and we'll get you down to the Hospital Wing."

Within another fifteen minutes we were all gathered up in the Hospital Wing, Fluer and Mrs. Weasley had arrived and Tonks was glaring at my father with a peeved look on her face.

"Fluer doesn't care, why can't you just except it!" she snapped.

"Dora" I heard him whisper. "We can talk about this later." But as I was lead off by Madam Pomfrey to have arm put in a sling I saw him take her hand, and I smiled. Somehow I thought Tonks had convinced him.

But the moment of happiness didn't last for long. Harry was led in to the Hospital Wing crying, and I felt my stomach drop.

"Dumbledore's dead." All around the room people were sucking in breaths, and starting to cry, as Harry explained how Snape had killed our beloved headmaster. Sam was sobbing, and it took me a second to figure out how deeply attached she must have been to Dumbledore. He had of course raised her after her parents had died.

A sinking feeling gripped me, and I had a feeling that without Dumbledore it wouldn't take much for Voldemort to gain control.

* * *

**A/N:**** Hey guys so this took longer then I said, but guess what? Since I'm so extremely excited to get to the 7****th**** year I'll get chapter 14 hopefully up very soon. I am sad to say that there are only four more chapters planned for **_**Becoming Jane**_**. There may also be an epilogue if I see fit. **

** Also sorry this chapter kind of drags. It covers two years, two years that I'll be honest I was too lazy to write but needed to cover. **

** The next chapters will cover the beginning of summer, all the way to the final battle at Hogwarts. There will be plenty of happy moments and sad moments and I have it all planned out. But if anyone has any particular request please let me know. Until next time,**

** ~Whisper**

**Review? What did you like, what did you hate, anything random you want me to know? **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I decided I probably should start doing these. Whatever. **

**I do not own Harry Potter, I am not J. K. Rowling, and therefore did not have the creative genius to come up with that amazing idea. **

**I do however own Jane, and her mother. Madbrit owns Ali and her mother. And my respective friends own Adalinia, Samantha, and Cloretta. I think that's it…. If anymore do arise then they will be included in the disclaimer in future chapters. **

**

* * *

**

"_Just because every thing's changing, Doesn't mean it's never been this way before, All you can do is try to know, Who your friends are as you head off to the war…"_

The Call by Regina Spektor

_Chapter Fourteen: And So It Begins…._

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today for the wedding of two people very dear to us…" The priest said, his high voice echoing around the fairly empty church.

I smoothed down the skirt on my pale blue dress and looked up at Dad. He winked back at me, and then refocused his gaze on Tonks. I stood a step below them next to Arthur Weasley, who was acting as Dad's best man. Out in the audience the first two pews were filled with the Weasleys, Moody, Hagrid, Cloretta, Alianora, Sam, Adalinia, and Oliver. It was a pretty small wedding, but you could feel the happiness bouncing around the room. Had it really only been two weeks ago Dad had come to tell me about his plan?

_Two weeks earlier…_

Lounging in my room I'd been finishing up the last bit of packing. Soon we were going to move into a house Dad had picked out to rent in Ottery St. Catchpole, the small community the Weasleys lived in. A small knock turned my attention away from shoving my books into my trunk. Dad stood in the doorway and he looked nervous.

"What's up?" I said abandoning my packing and sitting down on the bed. I tucked my feet up underneath me watching him carefully. Dad walked slowly across the room, and pulled my desk chair up closer to the bed.

"There's something I want you to know." I waited and wondered if he was going to tell me something dreadful. Maybe the Order was deciding they needed him to go on an extremely dangerous mission. I didn't know if I was ready for that. He pulled out a small velvet box and popped it open.

Nestled inside the cushiony fabric was a glistening diamond ring. Although the diamond wasn't big it was set in between two sapphires of slightly small size. A grin spread across my face.

"You're going to ask Tonks to marry you!" I gasped. Dad nodded and I bit my lip to contain myself as I saw how happy he was. His eyes shone with it.

Dad hadn't ever been himself since my mom died. She was the one who taught him it was okay to be a werewolf, to be different, and that people would still love you and except you. Her crazy personality had won him over, and he never really got over her murder. But now with Tonks I could see him moving on. No, I didn't want him to forget Mum. I would always wish she hadn't died, but I would never deny both of them the happiness they'd found.

Dad shut the jewelry box, and pulled out another box. Though this one, he handed to me. "I figured now that she isn't using them, and I have no use for them you should have them." I narrowed my eyes, but popped off the lid anyways.

It was Mum's rings. Her engagement ring- a simple diamond and her wedding ring- two bands of gold twisted together. They'd been strung on a chain, so I could wear them around my neck. As quick as I could I had the necklace out of its box, and was fastening it around my neck. It hung around my neck with my other necklace of Mum's, the choker with the moon and star charm.

_Present…_

And still those two necklaces hung around my neck, as I carried Tonks train, and stood now at the altar, watching them exchange their vows. They hadn't wanted anything big. Bill and Fluer were having their wedding at the end of the summer, and they didn't want to steal any of the attention. Now with two simple words, "I do" they were together forever, and I had a stepmother. Exiting the church our small crowd returned to the Weasleys' for a dinner all the free hands had been assisting make.

That night wasn't one I forgot. It was different from the rest of my summer. It was the turning point, right before everything started to spin out of control. And for the one night that summer I remembered not feeling that ball of fear in my stomach. I remember being able to smile automatically without thinking about it, and when the dancing started I had left my wand sitting at my seat. I hadn't even considered that I shouldn't. It felt like it was the last day I was carefree.

The next morning the house where Tonks had used to live was burned to the ground. The Order of the Phoenix called an emergency meeting, and began planning on how to move Harry from his aunt and uncle's to the Burrow. After lots of discussion it was decided that a change of plans was in order. Instead of moving Harry by Floo Powder or side-Apparation, they settled on using decoys.

Moody called us outside of the Weasleys on the night of Harry's move. His eyes roved each of us. "We need as many decoys as we can get. The more there are, the better chance we have. I'm taking Mundungus. That' one pair. Volunteers?"

Much to my surprise Fluer Delacour was the first to step forward, her silvery hair pulled up in a tight bun to stay out of her face. Bill tried to stop her, but she shot him a look. In his eyes I saw fear flash, but he took his place behind her, his hands on her shoulders. Everyone was afraid of who they were going to loose on this mission, or the next one, or the ones that came after that.

Next came Ron who Tonks volunteered to guard. Hermione, despite Ron's protests also joined the volunteers, followed by Kingsley to protect her. I took a step forward to join the volunteers, when I felt a hand jerk me back, and a voice snap "No."

Actually make that two hands, and two voices. Two people staring me down, to stop me. Dad and George. I tried to shrug them off, and glanced at Moody. "I volunteer to be decoy."

Moody shook his head. "You're underage Jane. If Remus says no, then I'm not letting you come, even if I think you can handle it." I glared at my father, and let out a sound of annoyance as George and him stepped forward together. Cloretta saw George step forward and whipped around to Fred. She reached to grab his wrist, but her fingers barely brushed him, as he joined the other volunteers, Arthur Weasley acting as his protection.

Hagrid was going to be Harry's protection, and just as everyone started deciding their forms of transportation a voice snapped "You better realize I'm coming, and that Uncle Remus can't stop me."

Sam. Dad's eyes looked tired as he shook his head. "I'm your legal guardian Samantha you will be staying at the Burrow."

Sam grinned cockily. "I guess you didn't remember that I'm just as old as Harry. Moody will let me come. And Oliver's gonna be my partner. He's my brother Uncle Remus. I'm not just going to wait here for you all to bring him back safe."

Dad turned away from her, and while she and Oliver stood there, everyone waited to see what he would decide. He picked up two brooms and tossed them at the pair. "Don't make me regret this."

I watched them all lift off into the air, until they were tiny specks. Then we waited. And waited. And waited….

Mrs. Weasley, although she was as nervous as, us did try and keep us busy. But eventually she gave up and most of us settled outside waiting, and watching the ground where our loved ones would appear using a Portkey. At this moment I envied Alianora. She was spending the week on vacation with Neville. She didn't have to watch and wonder if anyone was dying right now, or already dead…

Harry and Hagrid were the first back. Ginny was watching the lawn through the kitchen window and we heard a loud bang as the door went flying open as she raced across the yard to them. We all followed hot on her heels, and each took turns wrapping them in a hug. No one thought about the ones who we were still waiting on. Ron, Tonks, Mr. Weasley and Fred should've all been back by now.

As each minute ticked off the clock I could see everyone starting to give up a little bit. Cloretta looked near to passing out as she stood petrified outside waiting for Fred to return. Ginny, Harry, and Mrs. Weasley didn't make a noise as they waited and I wrung my hands wondering why Tonks wasn't back yet. She was one of the best Aurors out there! I took a deep breath trying to calm myself. Addie reached out and squeezed my hand. She had a while to wait. Oliver and Sam were due back last. Meanwhile George and Dad were supposed to be back any second. If the next pair arrived before them then we would know something had gone wrong.

Then I saw them barreling down toward the lawn, clutching the Portkey between them. As they got closer it was clear that George was barely staying conscious, and that both he and Dad were soaked in red. _Blood_.

As they hit the ground, we all surged forward. Dad was shouting at us. It was George. George's blood soaking everything. My mind spun so many reactions racing through me.

"You have to get him inside!" Dad bellowed.

Harry grabbed George's legs; Dad and him carried him inside. I reached out to grab one of his hands. George's eyes were closed and as we set him down on the couch the lamplight fell across the gaping hole in the side of his head. His ear was gone.

Mrs. Weasley took over whipping out her wand and snapping "Accio!" I caught a bowl and piece of cloth as they whizzed at us, and pulled up a chair next to the couch. Mrs. Weasley tapped the bowl and it filled with water as she ran toward the kitchen. "Get rid of the blood Jane."

I took deep breaths as I used the wet cloth to wipe away all the blood, and tried not to get distracted as Hermione and Kingsley also filed into the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley reemerged from the kitchen holding a vial filled with a purple potion. I swear I heard a small prayer pass through her lips as she let four violet drops fall on the wound.

Setting aside the bowl we sat, holding a silent vigil for George hoping he would wake up. Finally Mr. Weasley and Fred arrived. Mr. Weasley's face was pale as he knelt beside his son. Fred stood shocked, one arm wrapped protectively around Cloretta. I was terrified waiting. What if he died. Could I bare to lose him? The thought scared me more then I wanted to admit. Suddenly small moan came from George, and he turned to roll over.

His hands came up to feel his head and winced a bit as his fingers brushed the place where he had once had an ear. "How do you feel, Georgie?" whispered Mrs. Weasley.

"Saintlike," George murmured. Fred and I locked eyes fear passing between us. Was something wrong with him?"

"Saintlike," repeated George, opening his eyes and looking up at us. "You see… I'm holy. _Holey_, Fred, geddit?"

My face broke into a grin as he started to joke with his brother. Mrs. Weasley erupted into tears, and Mr. Weasley stood up and walked out of the door to keep from laughing. George squeezed my hand lightly and I edged onto the couch next to him.

Soon everyone else had arrived back. Sam and Oliver were in perfect condition aside from a small cut on Oliver' s brow that would probably scar, and Sam having wrenched a shoulder. Our happiness was short-lived though. Mad-Eye was dead. And as we all sat in our own thoughts, the sadness engulfing us I wondered if he was just the first of many.

* * *

The sound of Hagrid blowing his nose echoed like a trumpet in the tent that had been set up for Bill and Fluer's wedding. He was crying tears as large as a kettles of tea, as the chairs were cleared back to reveal a dance floor, and tables were arranged around the outskirts for us to stop at and eat. Dinner was over quick though and by the time the sun set, the real party was just starting.

I was yanked to my feet, the skirt of my turquoise dress swirling around me as George pulled me out onto the dance floor. Nearby I was sure Cloretta and Fred were probably twirling as well. Eventually Addie and Oliver joined us followed by a red-faced Ali and Neville who had finally admitted to everyone that they were dating. After a while I insisted George go dance with someone else while I checked on Sam.

Although she was still sort of dating the Ravenclaw boy Anthony Goldstein they currently were off because they never saw each other over the summer. But I knew that ever since Cedric had died Sam had never really been to happy about going out with him. She was still so lost from losing her first boyfriend.

"You doing okay?" I asked plopping down into a seat next to her. She turned hazel eyes on me and let out a small huff.

"I'm trying to contain the need to go and throw up. This scene is getting a bit to cute for my taste." I shot her a sympathetic smile.

"I'm sure that one of the Weasley cousins, or even one of Fluer's cousins will dance with you. Just because Anthony isn't here doesn't mean you have to be a wallflower."

Her eyes darted away from me and back out onto the dance floor. "That's not the problem Jane… See the thing is I've fallen for someone else this summer and I don't even have a chance with him." I followed her gaze to where Bill and Charlie were posing for a picture Fluer standing radiant in between them.

"Charlie?" I said a bit surprised.

"No" she said looking at me with a forlorn expression, "Bill."

My mouth formed a small O. Glancing back over at him. Sam had fallen for Bill- the guy who had always acted as our older brother when we visited over the summers. A guy I considered my cousin, who I could remember hanging out with since I was little and our parents made all the kids play together. He'd always been our friend, just one who was a bit older.

"I know." She whispered looking down. "It's crazy. He just got married, and he's so happy. I'll never get a chance with him." She looked up to see me watching her concerned.

"Don't worry." She said faking a small smile. "I'm gonna be fine. When I go back to school I'll forget all about him. It's just a summer crush."

I didn't get a chance to respond because at that moment a silver lynx- a Patronus appeared in our midst silencing all the noise in the tent. Kinsley's deep voice echoed out from it.

"The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. _They_ are coming."

The wedding erupted into chaos. Screams went up and I saw one table be overturned. Leaping to my feet I thrust my way into the mess that was mob of party guests. Sam was calling Harry's name turning left and right. I spotted him forcing his way through the mob to Hermione and Ron. I tapped her shoulder and pointed.

"Harry!" she cried stepping toward her fear written across her face. I knew she was terrified about her brother's safety. His head turned to and for one second their eyes locked as he reached Ron and Hermione. The three of them locked hands and then they were gone.

Seconds later figures dressed in black robes were appearing everywhere. Some guests Apparated away to safety others were plain running for the exit. I felt hands clamp down on my shoulders and turned to see Dad, the rest of my friends behind him.

"Apparate upstairs into the Burrow. Wait until I say to come out. Go- now!" I felt that familiar twist of my stomach, and gripped Sam's hand as I was sucked into darkness.

* * *

The next few weeks were quiet. The Death Eaters ransacked the Burrow searching for Harry, but when no trace of him was found and Veritiserum had been used on all of us to question us about his whereabouts we were finally left in peace.

I was sitting in the kitchen finishing the last of my lunch one afternoon, when Dad ran by. The first thing I noticed was how frightened he looked. Utterly terrified. His eyes were wide, and he looked like he wanted to get away. The second detail I noticed was the trunk he dropped by the door. I read the letters on them slowly. _R. J. Lupin_. I pushed back my chair, as he pulled on his cloak.

My mind flashed back to when I was five. I'd been standing at the kitchen then too. Watched him pick up his things and run out the door. Just when I needed him. He left me lost and alone.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Jane stay out of this. I have to- I have to get away from here. Just for a little bit. I don't know when I'll be back. Stay with Dora."

"Dad where are you going?" I said stepping forward trying to catch his hand.

I head someone racing down the stairs. "Remus wait!" I heard my stepmother call, and I turned around to see her coming down the stairs, her pink hair looking less vibrant then usual. My head whipped around to the door, to stop Dad. To ask him what was going on. But I couldn't do that. Because my dad did what he always did. He disappeared. He ran away.

I turned back to Tonks who's appearance was rapidly changing. Her hair had already gone to a mousy brown. "He left." She said confused. "I thought- I thought he'd be happy. Excited."

She looked at me, and read the confusion in my expression. She slumped into a chair. "I'm pregnant Jane."

* * *

I shoved the last of my clothes onto my books and wedged in my extra quills in the remaining space. Satisfied I closed my trunk, and turned to George. "I think that's everything."

He sat on my bed reading, and looked up with a disgruntled expression on his face. Setting aside the book, he moved over to make room for me. "Jane-"

"Oh come off it, we've been over this a million times." I said trying to contain my slight annoyance.

"Snape as _headmaster_? The _Carrows_ teaching?" he pushed on despite my attempt to silence him. I sat for a second soaking up the silence, coming up with a rebuttal.

"School is required this year George. If I don't come it will put my family in danger. I can't due that to them, not now. Dad is still gone. And Tonks- she's having a baby. I can't put my little brother or sister in danger."

"But what about you!" An exasperated sigh escaped him, and he shook his head. I looked down at my lap. His fingers came up, lifting my chin so I was staring into brown eyes. He pleaded softly. "Please Jane…"

I reached up and smoothed down his red hair, shaking my head sadly. What would I give to stay safe with him and my family. Bt I had responsibilities, people to look out for, and my own role to play in this war. I tucked my knees underneath me. Leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"You know I can't" I whispered. I closed my eyes as he kissed me, ready to shut my ears to any more protests. Instead he caught me by surprise.

"Fine just stay safe though."

"I will."

"I mean it. No pranks, keep your head down. No stunts with the D.A."

I was so startled I laughed. "No way George that's why I have to go. I have to make a stand too."

"Jane I'm serious don't do anything risky-"

"You hypocrite! Don't tell me being part of the Order isn't risky. You lost an ear! You could've been killed. I know what plans you've been making!"

"That's different" he snapped a mixture of fear and anger in his eyes.

I pulled away. "But it isn't. It's exactly the same. You have to accept that this is what I have to do. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself!"

"Then we're through."

I recoiled. It was like he had just slapped me. My mind was frozen.

"George, wha, what do you mean?" I asked. My voice was three octaves higher then it should've been.

His voice was steady, his jaw set. "We're through. You and me? Over. I can't be with you if you aren't going to keep yourself safe. I can't live wondering everyday if you're in trouble or dead."

"Don't be ridiculous." My voice managed to crack despite the fact that I was whispering.

He shrugged. "Don't act like you don't care!" I said, moved toward him, but he got to his feet.

"I'm sorry."

He was gone. The door shut behind him. My mind reeled. I could feel my heart spiraling down inside of me. "Oh" I gasped, as the tears started to flow. My head rested against the bed's headboard, tears making tracks down my face. "Oh, no, no, no…"

I didn't hear the door open. Barley heard the pad of bare feet on the carpet. All I was able to sense were the arms wrapping around me, pulling me closer into a hug. I buried my face in her shoulder trying to stop the ragged gasps.

"I didn't want him to go" I whispered when I was finally capable of words.

Tonks smoothed down my hair, and rocked me a little. "I know. No one ever wants them to go."

* * *

With all of these turns of events returning to school was a something that seemed so normal I didn't even think about it as I walked through the wall onto Platform 9 ¾. Tonks couldn't escort me to the train and Dad was still hiding out somewhere though I occasionally got a letter from him. Ali, Addie, Cloretta, Sam and I came for the first time without our parents or guardians. A few people tagged along with us. The Weasleys were still not wanted and came with us to make sure Ginny got to the train alright. Fred was there with Clorry and Oliver with Addie. We loaded our luggage into the train and Ali went to find Neville while the rest of us said goodbye.

I was about to get into the train compartment when someone touched my hand and I turned around. I stared into familiar brown eyes and swallowed quickly as a lump formed in my throat. They weren't George's. They were Fred's. Clorry looked at me sympathetically as she slipped into the train.

"I'm sorry about George" Fred apologize looking a bit embarrassed. "I'm sure he'll come around he's just stubborn." I glanced over to where George was standing with his parents and much to my displeasure Angelina Johnson. "This whole thing about him going out with Ange, I don't think it will last."

"Thanks Fred" I said giving him a hug goodbye and stepping into the train compartment. He got on his tiptoes to whisper one last thing as the train peeled away. "Oh and do me a favor and watch out for Clorry for me?"

I laughed and nodded knowing how Cloretta's temper would flare if she knew Fred didn't think she would be okay on her own.

The train ride was unusually silent, a first in all of our seven years. About halfway through the trip our compartment door slid open and my breath caught. Standing before us was a tall dark-haired wizard with a clipboard. That wouldn't have been too unusual if not for the Dark Mark that he was showing off on his arm.

"Names." He said coldly wielding a quill in one hand. Neville shifted closer to Ali.

"How come?"

"Because school this year is mandatory" the man sneered. "And we are finding out who has decided to skip out so we can find out what their excuse is."

Our eyes locked as we thought of Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Already I could tell this year would be _very_ different.

* * *

"Students are to report to their dormitories for sleep. Any student caught out of bed or out in the common rooms will face serious consequences. Any student found in the halls or away from their House's rooms will face immediate expulsion as well as inquiry by the teachers as to what they were doing out of bed."

As Snape's voice droned on, repeating the usual rules we had become accustomed to over the past month we hid silently behind some tapestries. The Carrows and Snape enforced strict rules with severe punishments and although we were all eager to help, no one wanted to get caught. The fire blew out in the Common Room and we heard no one else outside. Neville, Ali, Addie and I crossed the room quickly and slipped out the portrait hole into the pitch-black hall.

Last night Sam, Cloretta, and Alianora had scouted out how hard it was to navigate the halls at night. After deciding that it wouldn't be too hard to cause a little mischief we had formulated a plan. Harry needed support inside this school and Neville and Sam had decided it was time that Dumbledore's Army live on. Since then we had become a small division of the once great D.A.

Ginny was also involved as well as Luna and a few of the other old members, but it had been decided that for now it would be better to stick with a few people we could trust.

Our mission for tonight was simple. Let them know we weren't going down without a fight. Within five minutes we had made it to the entrance to the Great Hall an Addie opened her bag to hand us spray paint that Fred and George had made for us. Supposedly it wasn't supposed to come off at all. I grabbed a can of gold and shook it up. We got to work, taking turns standing guard while the other two covered the walls.

Thirty minutes later we were back in our beds waiting for the wake up call in the morning. Waiting for the fit that would come from the Carrows and Snape.

The next morning we walked to the Great Hall with our heads bent trying to control our grins as we saw how the Carrows were watching each student enter for breakfast to judge our expressions.

It seemed that Fred and George's spray paint had worked because they had failed to remove it. The walls were covered in lettering, words that could be considered treasonous now a days.

"Dumbledore Lives!"

"Support Harry Potter!"

"You haven't beaten us yet!"

The snickers of the students showed us we had broken through. They didn't have total control yet. That night as we sat in the Common Room Neville placed a piece of parchment in the middle of the table. It was a list of ten other ideas he had for pranks and stunts. A sly grin was on his face as he looked around our circle. "You guys doing anything tonight?"

* * *

For the next few weeks we continued to sneak around the castle at night leaving a wake of destruction behind us. Soon the Carrows and Snape had people patrolling the hallways, but the teachers sympathetic to our cause were always distracted when it was necessary to sneak past them. I was sure every night that we'd be caught, but then with a bit of magic we'd disappear, and by the time someone had come to check the dorms we were able to be lying still in our beds- faking sleep.

On Halloween I sat in the Common Room, a piece of blank parchment and a quill sitting in front of me untouched. I'd been trying for weeks to compose a letter to George. Maybe if I wrote to him then he'd come around. But the first letter I had written had been returned unopened and I didn't feel like getting my hopes up to just have them crushed again. If this was George's way of saying he had moved on and didn't want to be involved then fine. I shouldn't be the one writing letter after letter telling him how I missed hearing from him.

I rolled up the piece of parchment and let out a small yawn. Glancing down at my wrist I saw that it was almost 10:30. Soon the Common Room would be off limits and we'd be ushered upstairs. The portrait hole swung open and in stumbled Ginny, Neville and Addie supporting her. Her skin was ashen colored and a small trickle of blood ran from her lips.

I leapt to my feet and helped them move her to the couch. Sam, Clorry, and Alianora materialized behind me, and Clorry got to work making sure Ginny was okay.

"What happened?" Sam asked her eyes fearful and angry.

"It was Alecto." Addie said. Her eyes were filled with tears. "She was yelling at me, screaming because I had turned a report in Muggle Studies about how it was a good thing if wizards and witches associated with Muggles. I was just sitting there taking it, and then she pulled out her wand. And she started to say Crucio and Neville pulled me out of the way." She choked on her own words and I reached out to give her a hug.

"It's okay now. You're safe here." I looked over her head and nodded at Neville to continue. I noticed for the first time that a long bloody gash was running down his face.

"Her curse missed and she used some spell to cut my face." He said gesturing to his head. Ali stood on her tiptoes to inspect the cut while he continued to speak. Ginny was walking by the classroom and jumped in front of me when she tried use the Cruciatus curse again. I don't think it was very bad, but she still screamed a lot."

I shook my head and helped Cloretta carry her up the stairs. By the time Ginny was settled sleeping it was time to get a move on. Neville had planned our biggest stunt for tonight and somebody had to take Ginny's place. Addie was also skipping out because she was shook up too.

Neville decided Cloretta and I would take their places. Sam would stay on guard in the Common Room, while we went with Neville, Ali, and Luna. At midnight we slipped out into the hallway and I shivered. I could hear footsteps pacing up the hall, but were going the other direction so they posed no danger to us.

We slunk through the halls hiding in tiny nooks and crannies when necessary. I scouted behind with Cloretta, our wands at the ready. Alianora and Neville were in the lead and I couldn't help a small smile when I saw he was holding her hand in the darkness. No one was able to tell yet if there friendship was something more.

Fifteen minutes later we met Luna outside of the headmaster's office. Inside was our goal. The sword of Godric Gryffindor. There was just one problem. We didn't know the password, and unlike Dumbledore I highly doubted Snape was going to go with anything sweets related.

Neville pushed his sleeves up and readied his wand. "Back up" he said, "I'm gonna blow this thing wide open." And he meant it- literally. Without the password our only way to get in was to blow open the door.

Their was a loud explosion followed by what felt like an earthquake as we stumbled forward, racing up the staircase before someone found us. Debris fell from above as we raced upward to get into the office quickly.

Upstairs a few of the portraits were swearing, about being awoken, but many had disappeared to their other frames, presumably so they could say they hadn't witnessed anything. Even the portraits were afraid of the new world we lived in. They could be easily destroyed if they didn't hand over any information to Snape.

The sword of Gryffindor sat in a glass case mounted on the wall behind Snape's desk. There was no lock on it, just a small latch and I knew what we were all thinking. It was really this easy?

We all drew our wands so we were ready as Neville raced over to the case and broke it open. His hand had just wrapped around the handle when Snape and the Carrows burst through the hole that had once been the door. Amycus flicked his wand and we were all thrown backward into the wall. Professor McGonagall rushed in behind them, her eyes wide as she surveyed the room.

"What is going on here?" she said, but her voice shook and for once I didn't feel like she really cared. The only thing she seemed to care about was how three Death Eaters had just caught students breaking rules that the Dark Lord himself had set in place. Her eyes were slightly panicked and as I moved to stand up, Snape walked over to Neville and snatched the sword from his hand.

"Amycus," he said coolly, "I have to make sure that this artifact is better protected. Will you please escort Minerva back to her rooms? Alecto will take the children for to receive their punishment."

"Severus these students are in my House I can make sure they are punished for this."

Alecto let out a little giggle. "Oh Minerva surely you were informed that I will now be taking care of all students who break rules. That way we make sure that everyone is receiving aquedate punishment for their misbehavior."

Professor McGonagall opened her mouth as if to protest, but a defeated look came into her eye and for the first time in my life I saw her back down. "Of course Alecto I most not have heard." Casting us a sad look as we followed Alecto from the room she turned back to Snape.

Alecto didn't bother to explain where we were heading, we all knew we were going back to her office. Luna drifted behind her quaking a bit with fear, and I wanted to comfort her, but I knew it was no use. We all knew that we would be punished for pranks one day. Cloretta reached over and squeezed my hand. In front of us Neville had an arm around Ali protectively his jaw set in a straight line, silently seething.

Her office was covered with the latest editions of the _Daily Prophet_. All the new laws being installed about Muggles were framed and I felt my stomach turn over a bit. Over twenty Muggles had been murdered this month by suspected Death Eaters for no apparent reason. I didn't doubt that Alecto knew exactly what had happened, that is if she hadn't been involved somehow.

I stood up against the wall with others as Alecto drew her wand, grinning as she stared at us. Her eyes rested on Neville as her lips pulled back to reveal her teeth.

"Let's start with you dear, because I know you, and I know you're a troublemaker. Plus you'll enjoy this spell. Take out your wand." Confused Neville pulled out his wand.

"What's this about?" he asked. Her eyes scanned all of us not answering. Reaching out she grabbed Alianora and dragged her forward.

"Perform the Cruciatus Curse on her until I tell you to stop." She snapped folding her arms across her chest.

Neville tucked his wand back into his robes. "I don't think so." His voice was calm, but I knew from the tone he said it he wasn't anywhere near calm.

Alecto's wicked grin flashed across her face. "Fine then, I'll do it- _CRUCIO_!" The spell struck Ali straight on and I winced as she let out a shriek and fell to the floor.

"Nora!" Neville lunged catching her. She clung to him so a second then staggered back onto her feet. Luna rushed forward and pulled her out of range of Alecto's wand. Neville meanwhile had redrawn his own and with a flick of his wand sent Alecto flying backward. "Run!" he said, ushering out of the door.

My breath caught in my throat as I raced down the dark hallways, wondering where I could turn that would be safe. Back to the dormitories would just be a trap. Hogwarts, the place that had always been my permanent was now a place couldn't be safe in. Cloretta seemed to have an idea though, turning left at the next intersection of hallways she led us, racing down three staircases until we were in an empty hallway. I watched as she raced back and forth in front of it mumbling something over and over under her breath.

That's when I noticed the wall behind her transforming. A simple black door was forming and as if became solid she yanked it open, and we all charged inside.

Inside was a room very similar to what our own Common Room was like. A fireplace was on one end of the room with a portrait of a young girl over it. A couch was in front of it, with a few other chairs and some tables situated in the back corners. On the other side of the room was a few bookcases stocked with books and some empty shelves. One side of the room had a hall leading off to mini dorms, each about the size of a closet. A set of bathrooms was on the opposite side.

My jaw dropped. It was like our own perfect little home, and as I sunk slowly into one of the armchairs I was already imagining how much better things would be if we all just moved in here. All of my friends who were stuck here disappearing from the school into our own little world where we could be safe. Neville was surveying the place like it was his own personal safe haven. Alianora turned to her sister. "Clorry what is this place?"

Cocking her head to the side, her dark blue eyes were lit with excitement. "This is the Room of Requirement."

* * *

**A/N:**** Hey guys! Wow it has been quite a while since I've updated, but I promise more will follow soon. School has been absolutely killer lately- I've been up past 1:30 most nights getting work done, and I've had no time to write at all. I apologize for such a long delay and I promise I'll try and get the next chapter up much faster! So basically this is the first part of four chapters that will tell the story of Jane's seventh year, and also end the story. I know so sad **** But let me ask all of you… are you interested in a sequel of sorts? Because the way I have it planned the story will end with many loose ends, all of which I know the answers to. So please let me know what you think of that idea. Also if you've been so kind to continue reading this want to do me a big favor and REVIEW? :D Tell me anything! But if you can't think of anything to say how about some suggestions or give your predictions on what is next for:**

**~Jane**

**~Sam**

**~Addie**

**~Ali**

**~Clorry**

**~or anything else! **

**THANKS SO MUCH! Review ;) **


End file.
